Hold Me Closer
by RedLion2
Summary: Sequel to Set Me Free. Relationships begin to fall apart, and the couples find themselves wondering what is really important in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

_Gundam_ _Wing _belongs to its creator and Bandai Entertainment.

Before I go any further, I would like to say that updates on this story will be very erratic. I no longer have the internet at home, and am at the mercy of the library I work at. Thank you.

This is the sequel to _Set Me Free_. This story will make much more sense if you've read the first one….

_Hold Me Closer_

"Relena, darling, its going to be fabulous! Your novel, come to life on the big screen!" Anne Khushrenada's voice was higher-pitched than normal, making Relena Darlian smile.

"But how much input will I have, Anne?" she asked, twisting a strand of her honey-blonde hair around her finger. Outside, a late September rain was beating her windowpane, and lightning lit the sky. Relena shivered. Storms made her wish for sunlight.

"Oh, don't worry about that yet, darling. Just savor this! I have another call. I'll talk to you later!" There was a tiny click, and Anne's cheerful voice was gone, leaving Relena alone again.

_I wish I could be that optimistic_. Relena set her cell phone down on the kitchen table and wandered into her living room. _I still can't believe Hollywood wants my book_. It amazed her, but there were lingering, nagging doubts. Would the production company and screenwriter completely butcher her novel? She sat on the couch but could not remain still, so drifted to the bay window, peering into the wet darkness.

A pair of bright headlights arced into the driveway, and Relena's lips lifted. He was here. Finally. By the time her boyfriend had reached the back door, Relena was waiting, almost trembling in excitement. "Hi," she breathed as he pulled her body flush with his, his mouth dropping to her right ear.

"Hey," he said, his monotone lifting into a gentler version. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Relena whispered, snuggling closer to him. They had been dating for almost six months, and she wasn't sure anymore how she would cope without him.

"How was your day?" he asked, releasing her and moving into the kitchen. Not one for drinking, he took a Coke from the fridge.

"Good. Anne called and said Universal is looking at one of my books for a movie adaptation." Relena spoke in a soft voice, but her calmness was then split with an excited, "Isn't that amazing?"

Her boyfriend nodded, a small grin playing the corners of his mouth. "That's great. Which book?"

Relena leaned against the counter, rubbing one hand along her arm. "_Blood Note_. Anne said they're pretty serious about it."

He frowned and set his Coke down. "You are excited, aren't you? Isn't this every author's dream?"

"I don't know. I'm flattered, of course, but…Heero, what if they won't let me give any input? They could totally change the story."

Heero Yuy walked to her and lifted her chin with his right hand. "Then don't sign with them. Universal isn't the only movie company," he said, brushing some strands of hair back from her face.

"No, they're not. But I love their movies," Relena said, smiling. "So how was _your_ day, handsome?"

Heero turned away and motioned for her to follow him. They went to the living room and at on the couch, Relena angling her body toward his. "We started work on a house for Jade Corrigan—"

"The actress?" Relena's hands clutched in her lap. "I love her!"

Heero's Prussian eyes glinted in amusement. "I know. Anyway, it's going to be massive, and time-consuming."

"So, in other words, I won't see as much of you." Relena couldn't hide her disappointment. She hated being apart from him.

He reached for her hands and covered them, squeezing. "Don't get all dramatic. I'll make sure I get to see you, alright?"

"Oh, fine." Relena wanted to be huffy and ornery, but just couldn't. Not with him. Heero Yuy meant too much to her to ever purposely be mean to him. He had saved her from a vengeful stalked, and rescued her heart from a life of loneliness and despair. She would be forever grateful to the construction worker for everything he had done.

Heero's phone rang and he answered it, his blue eyes still trained on Relena's face. She smiled, but the smile faded as her boyfriend's tone became cold and he stood, leaving the room.

_I wonder what's wrong._ Relena knew better than to follow him; Heero would explain things when he was ready. She settled further into the couch and clicked on the TV. She needed a distraction. And if he didn't come back in say, five minutes…well, she could just mosey on out to the kitchen.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero strode down the hall, cell phone clenched in his hand and pressed to his ear. "Why are you calling me, Sylvia? What's the point?"

"Look, I've just been thinking. Maybe….maybe we were too hasty. Don't you miss me at all?" his ex-wife asked, a lonely ring tinting her voice.

Heero ground his teeth together, and took a deep breath. Why was she doing this? "Look, you cheated on me, Sylvia. You wanted out of the marriage. It's over. I've moved on."

"I know you have a girlfriend. And I'm not looking to break you up. I just…things aren't going so well right now, and I need someone to talk to. Please, Heero."

He knew he should hang up. He had Relena now, and meeting his ex would jeopardize his relationship with her. He was positive of that. But Sylvia had been his wife, and like it or not, he couldn't turn his back on her. Not if she really needed him.

"Where are you staying?"

There was a pause. "I'm in Chicago right now, but I'll be at my father's this weekend. Can we talk then?"

Heero closed his eyes. "One hour, Sylvia. That's all I can give you."

"That's fine. And thank you, Heero. I'll call you on Saturday."

Then she was gone, and he had to face his decision. Was he right to do this? What would Relena say? Should he even tell her?

"Heero?" He turned and saw his girlfriend in the entryway to the kitchen, her arms wrapped tight around her slender waist. Thunder crashed outside and she jumped, causing guilt to flame through him. "Everything okay?" she asked, and he nodded, going to her.

"You alright?" He put his arms around her, molding her body against his.

"Yeah." She pressed closer to him, and inwardly Heero cussed. He never should have agreed to see Sylvia, but still….

"What?"

"Who was on the phone?" Relena's voice was calm.

Heero pulled away from her a little, gazing into her eyes. They were an amazing color: sometimes violet, sometimes light blue, and he never tired of looking into them. "It was Sylvia. She wants to talk to me this weekend," he said, deciding not to keep such volatile information from her.

"Oh." She looked down, and he counted the flutters in her throat as she breathed. "Are you going to see her?" The question was forced.

"Yeah. But I want you to come." The words were as much a shock to him as to her, but it was sheer inspiration. Why couldn't his girlfriend come? Sylvia would see then there was no chance of his getting back together with her.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Relena said, letting her gaze go back to his. "Wouldn't she be upset?"

Heero squeezed her shoulders. "It doesn't matter if she is. I want you to come. I want her to see how happy I am with you."

Relena's face lit with a smile. "Okay. And…thank you for telling me about this."

"You're welcome." Heero dropped his hands and stepped away from her. "Come on. Let's go celebrate." He walked toward the door, hearing her hesitant steps behind him.

"Celebrate what?"

He glanced at her over his left shoulder. "Your book deal with Universal."

"Oh." Relena smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Heero turned and caught her chin in one strong hand.

"Don't overanalyze all the fun out of this, honey. If it doesn't work out with Universal, some other company will want your book. Now get your coat on," he said, his tone leaving her no choice but to acquiesce.

Five minutes later they were rolling out of Relena's drive in the Jeep, and Heero took hold of his girlfriend's hand, giving it a squeeze. She smiled at him, but he knew her smile was just a cover-up for her nerves. "Don't worry. If Anne is excited—"

"She really is, but I just can't stop thinking that something will go wrong. I mean, what if the director does things that aren't in the book?" Genuine concern coated her words.

Heero glanced at her, measuring what to say. He wanted to encourage her, but her fears were justified. "Try not to think too much, okay? Like I said, if Universal doesn't take the deal, someone else will," he said.

Relena bit the inside of her cheek. "Okay."

"Good." Heero squeezed her hand again and focused on the wet road.

**GUNDAM WING**

Rain pelted the top of Quatre Winner's bright yellow construction hat. The building site was awash with clay-red mud, and the owner of Winner Construction sighed as he glanced at the sky. _Isn't it supposed to rain like this in April_? They were already behind schedule by three days, and the delay was killing him.

The house was going to be huge. Much larger than the Nickerson mansion his crew had built the year before, this place would be a palace. A palace dedicated to the Hollywood love at the moment, Jade Corrigan. The local town was already abuzz with the news, and there had been television crews at the site twice in the last week, despite the continued deluge.

Quatre surveyed the mess one last time and walked to his truck. A gate and fence of wrought iron and steel had been built around the place; it was a hassle keeping the gate locked (especially with Duo Maxwell driving in and out all the time), but it was also necessary.

Jade Corrigan was a movie star princess, after all.

Quatre turned right out of the gate and headed toward home. His wife, Cathy, was no doubt at home, her work day ending at six. The young blonde smiled as he thought of his red-headed wife. Sweet and kind, Cat was a hellion if things didn't go as she had planned. And her plan tonight was for Quatre to be home at six-thirty.

He glanced at his truck radio and winced. Well, there would be some pleading on his part for being late, but Cat would get over it. Eventually, anyway. Quatre smirked and reached for a Brad Paisley CD to pop in.

The car on the side of the road was a blur as he passed it. Quatre frowned and stopped, throwing his truck into reverse. As he neared the vehicle, he could tell it was a BMW – a pretty new one. He pulled the truck around to the left and parked behind the car, and got out.

As he approached, the driver window slid down, and Quatre found himself face-to-face with Jade Corrigan. He stopped, his aquamarine eyes widening, and he knew his mouth was hanging open. Nothing rational to say came to mind at first, but as the young actress kept staring at him, he forced himself to think and talk.

"Hi," he offered, smiling a little. "I'm Quatre Winner—"

"Quatre! You're the man building my house!" There was excitement in her topaz eyes (Quatre was pretty sure they were colored contacts) and she started to get out of the car.

"Don't get out! I mean, the rain. You'll be soaked," Quatre said, resting his right hand on the silver door. "Were you heading to the building site, Ms. Corrigan?" He had no idea where the calmness was coming from, but he was grateful for it.

"I was, yes. But I think the car is out of gas or something," Jade said, her bright cougar eyes locked on his aqua ones.

"You think? Of course it is! I _told_ you to fill up before we left! But no! You never listen to me!" The voice came from the passenger side, and Quatre bent to see another woman, older, with wild red hair and flashing sable eyes.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "I can give you a lift back to town," he added, knowing this would make him very late. Cathy wouldn't be happy, but there was no way he could leave two women stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"That would be great. And this is Liz Harris, my best friend and agent," Jade said, waving at the other woman. "Quatre Winner, we'll definitely take you up on your offer, and thank you."

"You're welcome." Quatre stepped back and Jade got out, teetering on stiletto-heeled black boots that went to her knees. She took a step and tottered, her eyes widening. "Let me help you," Quatre said, reaching for her forearm and grasping it.

Jade's eyes flashed to his face, studying him, and he froze, wondering if he had committed a grievous error by touching her. She was a movie star, and he was nothing. But she smiled and relaxed under his gentle hold. "Thank you, Mr. Winner."

"Quatre, please. And you're welcome," he said, unable to break the eye contact. Rain was soaking them to the skin, but he felt no cold. Just a warmth stealing through his body, a warmth he only felt with – "Please, come along. You're getting soaked."

"Really?" Jade teetered along next to him, smiling, her body bumping into his.

"This is your fault, Jade! We're both going to be sick tomorrow!" Liz said as she followed after them, her hair cascading in tight ringlets down her back.

Quatre glanced back at her, making sure she was alright. Just because Jade was the star was no reason to forget about Liz. He opened the passenger side door and assisted Jade in, not missing the slight squeeze she gave his hand. Blushing, he shut the door and held the back one for Liz, who got in under her own power.

Noticing the blush, she shook her head. "Don't think anything of it," she quietly advised.

"I don't," Quatre said, frowning. Of course he wouldn't think anything of it. He was happily married, anyway. Jade Corrigan was nothing compared to Cathy. "Ready, ladies?" he asked as he turned the Ford and headed toward town.

"Yes," Jade said and angled her slim form toward his taller one. "So how are the house plans coming?"

"Not so well right now. The rain is delaying us." He glanced at her. "I didn't think you would come until it was finished."

Jade shrugged. "I'm in-between films, and I was bored. Why not see where I'll be living now and then?"

Quatre nodded. _Every now and then?_ _A palace for now and then? _"Why Michigan, if you don't mind me asking?" He hoped he sounded casual.

"Why not? Why the Riviera when you can have sand dunes?" Jade laughed, a sharp tinkling that sounded like an angry Tinkerbelle.

"Oh, tell him the truth, Jade. Her grandfather left her the land," Liz said, leaning forward.

Quatre smiled as Jade turned a glare on her agent. "Don't fight, please. It's no business of mine," he said.

Jade looked at him, an innocent gleam in her eyes. "Oh, it's okay. We argue all the time. Liz thinks I'm a big pain in the butt."

"You are."

Quatre might have been startled by the attacks, but he could hear the genuine fondness in the women's voices. It reminded him of his wife and her friends, and a smile touched his lips and lit his eyes.

"Have you ever acted before? Because you are gorgeous."

Jade's comment made Quatre laugh. "Me? Act?"

"I'm serious," she insisted. "You don't realize how beautiful you'd be on the big screen."

"He's _married_, Jade." Liz sighed, a big dramatic noise that made Quatre flinch.

"I know. So what? It's just an observation," Jade said, shrugging. "Does it rain here a lot?"

Quatre nodded, almost afraid to speak. Jade Corrigan was a nice girl, but did she have motives? Was she hitting on him? His cell phone rang and before he could take it from the seat, Jade had grabbed it.

"Jade Corrigan. Oh, Quatre? Sure, he's here," she said and handed a grim-faced Quatre his phone.

"Hello?"

There was a silence, cold and dead. Quatre swallowed hard. "Cat? Come on, sweetheart."

"Jade Corrigan? Where are you?"

"In my truck. Jade's car broke down—"

"And of course you had to be a gentleman." Cathy sighed. "When are you going to be home? Before ten?"

"Yes. In 20 minutes or so." Quatre paused. "You okay?"

"Just wondering where you were, that's all. See you soon."

She hung up and Quatre closed his phone and laid it next to him. He didn't look at Jade or speak to her, though he knew she was expecting him to. Everyone was quiet until they reached Minersmith, and Quatre pulled into a hotel. The _only_ hotel in Minersmith.

"Ladies."

"Thank you, Mr. Winner." Liz got out of the Ford.

"Quatre, won't you—"

He cut Jade off with a shake of his head. "I need to see my wife, Ms. Corrigan. You'll be quite comfortable here," he said and put his hand on the shifter.

She smiled and leaned toward him. "I'm sure I'll see you soon enough. Goodbye." Jade slid out of the truck with grace rivaling a cat, and Quatre scowled as he put the truck in reverse.

_Cat's going to kill me_. He considered flowers, but it was too late, and she wouldn't accept them. And he needed to get home. As he drove out of town, he passed Wufei Chang, one of his best friends, and one of the men who worked for him. The Chinese man was staring straight ahead, and didn't see Quatre wave.

_He must be going to the hospital. I hope everything's alright_. Sally, Wufei's wife, was a doctor, and Quatre knew she'd been pulling double shifts due to a doctor leaving. Wufei had been upset about the extra work; Quatre knew the Chinese man and his wife had had several big arguments about it.

But now Wufei wasn't the only one with an angry wife – he had one as well. Slamming the heel of his hand on the wheel, he punched the gas.

It was best not to keep Cat waiting any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gundam Wing _and its characters belong to Bandai. I make no money off of this story.

Sorry for the long delay. Life has been more hectic than normal, but hopefully updates will come much faster now. Thank you for waiting!

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Two

Sally Chang checked the medical chart on the door and sighed. Another overdose, another kid struggling for a place in the world. She closed her eyes and tried to will away the headache cutting the corners of her consciousness. The double shifts were taking their toll.

"Dr. Chang?"

Sally's eyes snapped open. "Yes?"

The aide smiled. Dr. Chang tried so hard to hide her weariness. "Your husband is here."

"Thanks." And where there should have been joy, there was irritation. Wufei knew she was busy. Sally headed to the nurses' station, fighting the headache off. It would do her no good if he knew she was hurting.

**GUNDAM WING**

Wufei saw his wife and an instant frown hovered over his lips. Sally was tired, and in pain. The noisy buzz of the nurses' station filtered away as he approached his wife, noting the droop of her shoulders.

"You need to rest."

"I can't. You know that." Sally met his piercing gaze. "Did you need something?"

The lines around Wufei's mouth grew tighter. "Can't I stop in to see you?"

"Not if you're going to get on my case."

Wufei smothered his anger. "Fine. Are you working all night?"

"Maybe. Dr. Taylor should be in at two. I'll know then." Sally let her gaze slide downward, unable to take the fire in his eyes.

"You'll call."

"Of course."

Wufei nodded and took a step to leave, but hesitated. "Sally, I—"

"I'll call, okay?" Sally kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Wufei left, letting his anger fuel his strides. He didn't want to feel this way. He knew Sally couldn't help the long hours. But he couldn't stand being alone in their house. Not that he didn't enjoy some solitary time; that wasn't really the issue, at all. What he couldn't handle was having no one there in bed, no one to talk to, to let down with.

_She doesn't even know we're working on a house for Jade Corrigan,_ he mused. And who else could he tell? Quatre wanted it kept low-key, under wraps. Wufei shook his head. He needed some sort of outlet, some way to release the tension.

Tension Sally had always eased.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Hilde?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you babe?"

"In here!"

Duo Maxwell grinned and ran to their bedroom, ready to fling open the door and pounce on his wife. But the door held fast, and he had to resort to banging on it. "Come on, let me in!"

"Oh, alright! Relax!" Hilde swung open the door and eyed her boisterous husband with an arched eyebrow. "Settle down, Duo."

"You going out _again_?" Duo's good mood deteriorated at seeing Hilde dressed in a mini and halter top. "Like _that_?"

She swept an eagle eye down her outfit. "Yes. Don't I look good?"

Duo frowned and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, babe, you do. That's the problem. Every guy'll be looking you over, and you won't have me for protection."

Hilde smiled, a sly thing that hooked off the right corner of her playful mouth. "Don't worry. We can handle ourselves."

"We?" Duo's tone went sharp.

"Dorothy. Who else would I mean?"

"Why don't you go out with Relena?"

Hilde swayed past him. "She's too caught up with Heero. Besides, Dorothy's fun."

"Yeah, but not the kind of fun you need." Duo took a step back as his wife rounded on him, her sapphire eyes furious.

"What? Just what does that mean, Duo? I can't have fun anymore? I'm an old maid?" Hilde's voice shook, and Duo sighed. Hilde's theatrics were becoming tiresome.

"You know what I mean. Last night you got home at one, and you couldn't walk straight. Dorothy's not married, babe. She doesn't have the responsibilities you do," Duo said, hoping to placate her. "And honestly, I'm tired of being here by myself." His tone matched his blue eyes: flint-hard.

Hilde turned away, her chin high. Her silver earrings twirled in her ears. "Well, I already made the plans, Duo. You'll survive without me." She marched down the hall, and Duo let her go.

He didn't feel like a fight.

Not tonight.

**GUNDAM WING**

Trowa Barton parked his truck in the garage and headed into the house, his boots clunking on the steps. Music wafted to him through air light with roses, and a slow grin slid over his mouth. Candles danced in the early darkness, and he kicked his boots off before following a trail of flower petals that wandered through the farm house.

"Mid?" The trail ended at their bedroom door. Trowa entered on quiet toes.

"Hi, baby." His wife, blonde and sleek, waited on the bed. A satin negligee, pale blue, rested over her hips. "How was your day?"

"Average." Trowa shed his T shirt and sat on the bed, one hand caressing Middie's back. "Yours?"

"Same. Why don't you make it better?" she asked, touching his chest, her eyes ravenous.

Trowa smiled and bent his head, hair sweeping over his forehead. Their mouths met and bonded, seductive, sweet. Middie moaned as her husband's hands explored, stroking and petting.

"Trowa…"

"Shh," he whispered, his mouth taking control, always gentle, but getting its way. Middie was his treasure, a beautiful gift to be protected and enjoyed, and moments like this, created out of averageness, delighted him ways nothing else could.

There could be no love greater than his for her.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Cat, don't be like this. It was a ride. Nothing more," Quatre said, reaching for his wife's hand. But she withheld it from him, her periwinkle eyes scathing.

"Why did she answer your phone like that? Like she owned it?"

Quatre shrugged. "I don't know. Cathy, please. Be reasonable."

"Reasonable? Reasonable. Okay. Here's my idea of reasonable, dear one. You sleeping on the couch." Cathy smiled, crystal-hard teeth sneering. "Goodnight."

"Cathy!" But she was gone, shut off from him. Quatre scowled and went to the fridge. Why couldn't there be a beer when he wanted one? Slamming the door, he headed to his office, thankful for the mini fridge he kept there.

What Cat didn't know couldn't get him in trouble.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero walked Relena to the door, his hand loose around hers. The rain had drifted off, leaving a chilled freshness behind. Relena shivered as Heero unlocked the door and stepped in, flipping on the kitchen lights. He left her taking off her coat and shoes as he performed his ritual of checking over the doors and windows.

"See you tomorrow," he said, meeting her in the kitchen. "Call if you need me."

"I will." She lifted her head, her eyes warm. "Be careful going home, handsome."

"Yeah." Heero took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, tasting. Her response was eager, always eager, and his body responded to her willingness. The kiss deepened, until Heero felt he was drowning, unable to get his head above the euphoria. His chest tightened, squeezing air from his lungs. Still he could not pull away, her lips inviting, her mouth tantalizing, her tongue teasing.

It was Relena who broke contact, gasping, as she leaned into his embrace. Heero held her close, supporting her as she recovered. His own breathing settled, his lung recuperating from the moments of no air.

"You'll have to buy me a ventilator if you keep kissing me like that," she teased, looking into his eyes. "I thought I was going to pass out."

Heero tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I know rescue breathing, honey. You don't need a ventilator."

Relena smiled and stretched to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." He walked to the door, turning to kiss her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"Good." And he left, knowing another second in her presence would induce more kissing, more drowning. Not that he minded. He could kiss her forever and be content to have his lungs ache and writhe. But morning came early, and he needed the money his job produced.

Relena's sweet mouth would have to wait until later.

**GUNDAM WING**

"So you really gave Jade a ride? Lucky dog!" Duo said, grinning at Quatre.

"Well, it didn't feel lucky on the couch last night," his boss said, grimacing. "My back hurts."

"You couldn't leave them out here, though," Wufei said, grunting in disgust at the red mud sucking at his boots. "I hate rain."

"Yeah, well at least your wife was home. Hilde came in at three," Duo said, his eyes flickering. "I coulda strangled her."

Quatre and Wufei stopped walking, their eyes fixed on Duo. "Who was she out with?" Quatre asked.

Duo's eyes narrowed. "Dorothy Catalonia." The name itself was annoying enough.

"I thought they weren't friends anymore." This from Wufei, who had crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no, they made up. You know how girls are. Anyway, she wouldn't tell me where they'd been." Duo's voice had dropped in pitch, and his eyes had turned stormy. "I don't know what to do with her anymore."

"Have you really tried talking it over with Hilde? Does she know how upset you really are?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, she knows how mad I am."

"We've been working late hours," Wufei said, his voice quiet. Both of his friends nodded, and Quatre sighed.

"I know, and I wish we didn't have—"

"It's not _your_ fault," Duo interrupted. "I just need to talk to my wife again."

"Good luck," Wufei said, turning away.

"Yeah. Thanks." Duo scowled as he followed his friends toward the hulking Corrigan mansion. No, palace. That was what they had all playfully dubbed it. _A palace fit for a Hollywood princess_, he mused, still scowling. He couldn't shake the frustration at his wife. Why was Hilde doing this? Wasn't she content at home? And she'd been spending a lot of money, too. Not that they didn't have it; Hilde's grandparents had left her millions after their deaths. They'd always said she was their favorite grandchild.

"Duo." He glanced over his shoulder at Heero.

"Yeah?"

"Hold up."

Duo waited until his friend caught up with him. "What?"

Heero studied the other man for several seconds. "You alright? You're acting edgy."

Duo felt his scowl deepen. He didn't feel like talking about it. And anyway, Heero had his own woman to keep happy. "I'm fine. Just peachy."

"Okay." Heero shrugged and walked past him. Duo swallowed back a sigh and followed. They had a palace to build. There was no time for his feelings.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero wasn't sure what was bothering Duo, but the man was grouchy and hot-headed, and hard to work with. Trowa just ignored him, and Quatre and Wufei worked around him. But Heero wasn't going to do either of those.

He wasn't one to shirk confrontation.

He waited until lunch to nail Duo on his behavior, cornering him at the pop cooler, where Duo was pulling out a Coke.

"Talk, Maxwell," Heero ordered.

Duo stepped back from the cooer, unscrewing the bottle cap. He took a long swallow, eyes closed.

Heero waited. He knew Maxwell was stalling. But Heero was patient. Too much so, sometimes. He could outwait his friend. And if Maxwell didn't talk, he'd give that braid a good yank.

That always got Maxwell's attention.

Duo opened his blue eyes and stared at the palace. "You think she'll actually stay here?" Heero said nothing. "Yeah, that's what I think too."

Heero added nothing, content to wait his friend out. Duo glared at him, but Heero remained quiet and unmoving.

"What do ya want, Yuy? Huh? Nothing's wrong, alright?" Duo stomped away, shoulders squared.

"Sure it isn't." Heero shook his head and bent to retrieve a Coke from the cooler. He would have to work harder on Duo later, but he was confident.

Duo _would_ talk.

**GUNDAM WING**

"I'm so glad you asked me out for lunch," Hilde said, smiling at Relena.

"Me too. I've been so busy I haven't seen much of you." Relena pretended to sip her lemon diet Coke, but instead studied her friend. Hilde was pale with large black circles under her sapphire eyes. Her black hair was perfect, as always, and her clothes were expensive, but she didn't look herself.

"Hilde, are you okay? You seem tired," Relena said, trying to sound casual.

Hilde frowned. "I'm fine, Lena. In fact, I've never been better!"

"Really? What's going on?" Relena didn't bother with casualness now.

"Well," Hilde glanced around, "I've been going out every day with Dorothy, and it's great! We have so much fun together."

"Dorothy Catalonia?" Relena was puzzled; she knew Duo didn't care for the platinum blonde with quirky eyebrows. "Does Duo know?"

"Like he cares." Hilde tossed her head, and there seemed to be a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Besides, he's not my keeper, Lena. I can do whatever I want. And it's great. We've been shopping every day—"

"Isn't that expensive?"

"I have the money." Hilde's voice had gotten chilly. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Relena looked down, stung. Why was her best friend acting like this? "I'm just curious, Hilde. Can't I ask questions?"

"Not if you're going to act snotty about it." Hilde smiled at the waitress that approached them. "I'll just have the salad, Donna. Thanks." The waitress nodded and looked at Relena.

"I'll take the BLT." Relena waited until Donna had gone. She wanted to confront Hilde more about her new daily routine, but the little restaurant was busy, and there were people sitting close by. Rumors were easy to start, especially in small towns. "Hilde, why don't you and I go out Friday night? Just us girls."

Hilde regarded her with a frown. "Heero won't be jealous? He seems awful particular of how you spend your time."

Now it was Relena who felt accused of something. "Heero isn't like that. You should know that. And no, he won't mind."

"Okay. Why not?" Hilde seemed to relax. "So how are things between you two?"

"Good. Although we're meeting with his ex on Saturday," Relena said, playing with her silverware. The prospect of seeing Sylvia again wasn't a fun one.

"What? Why?"

Relena took a deep breath. She didn't want to sound petty or jealous. "I guess things are kind of rough for her, and she wants to talk to Heero."

"Oh, right. What's the matter, did her rich boyfriend get tired of her? Please." There was no mistaking the venom in Hilde's voice.

Relena's eyes widened. "Weren't you good friends with Sylvia?"

"Once upon a time, before she broke Heero's heart, sure. Now? Forget it."

"Oh." Relena glanced up as the waitress set their food down. She smiled and thanked her, then gave Hilde her attention again. "You don't suppose Sylvia wants Heero back?" Her stomach twisted with the words.

Hilde toyed with her salad. "I don't know. She'd have to be crazy to want that, after what she did, but you never know. Did you volunteer to go with Heero?"

"He wants me to, actually. I'm not too crazy about it, but he wants Sylvia to see us together."

"Good plan. Heero's a smart guy." Hilde smiled and started on her salad. "You'll have to let me know how it goes."

"I will." Relena busied herself for the next several minutes with her sandwich, content to listen to the gentle murmur of small town talk. She was worried about seeing Sylvia, but had to trust Heero that everything would be fine.

"So what's up with that movie deal?" Hilde asked, dabbing her pink lips with a napkin. "You turning Hollywood on us?"

Relena laughed. "No, not at all. I don't even know if Universal will take the deal. Heero says to let it ride, see what happens."

"And you're in knots about it," Hilde said, smirking.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, if Universal doesn't want it, then someone else will. I just want everything to go smoothly, and I want some input," Relena said, sighing. "But maybe that's too much to ask." The bell over the door rang and the honey blonde glanced over, smiling and giving a little wave. "Trowa and Middie," she said as Hilde turned to look.

"Well, how romantic." Hilde's words had an edge.

"Wow, you are really snippy today." Relena scowled. "What is your problem, anyway? I think it's nice they take lunch together. It _is _romantic."

Hilde attempted to laugh. "Oh, I'm just in a mood. Don't mind me, really. So, Friday night? There's a good comedy coming out. Maybe we could see that."

Relena made herself relax. "Okay. I can pick you up—"

"Nah, I'll drive. I've got more room in my Blazer."

"Okay. About sevenish?"

"Sure. I'll check the movie listings tonight." Hilde pushed her salad away. "So, the guys are working on Jade Corrigan's place. Duo said it's a palace."

"That's what Heero said too. But I can't believe she'll actually spend much time here, what with all her other homes. It almost seems like a waste," Relena said, giving her head a small shake.

"Still, wouldn't it be great to have all that money? Think of the things she could buy!"

Relena leaned toward her pretty friend. "Hilde, is that jealousy I hear? Look at all the money _you _have!"

"Me? You should talk, Ms. Best Seller! And I'm_ not_ jealous. Just…wistful," Hilde said, her tone playful. She looked at her watch. "I've gotta run, Lena. I'm meeting Dor at the tanning salon."

"Oh. Okay." Relena waved for their waitress and said to Hilde, "Go ahead. I'm paying today."

"You're a sweetheart! See you on Friday!" Hilde blew her a kiss and pulled on her coat. She tossed a wave toward Trowa and Middie before leaving, looking somewhat like a Hollywood starlet herself.

Relena watched her go, not quite sure how she was feeling. She'd been friends with Hilde a long time, but it was like Hilde was becoming another person. And not necessarily one who Relena wanted to know. She paid the waitress and stood, pulling on her coat. Waving at her other two friends, she left wishing she could talk to Heero. But she hated taking his time at lunch. And this wasn't that big a deal. Maybe Hilde was just having a bad day, like she'd said.

_Or maybe Dorothy is a really bad influence on her_. Relena suspected this was actually closer to the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gundam_ _Wing_ and its associated characters are the property of Bandai.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Three

On Thursday afternoon the storms had finally cleared, leaving a cold breathlessness behind them. Late September in West Michigan could mean all manner of weather: hot, cold, or somewhere in between. The leaves were clutching to the trees, seemingly desperate to avoid their annual dance to the ground in preparation for winter.

Relena was enjoying her jog. It was a time all to herself, a time she treasured more every day. Her cell phone, always a constant companion, was set to vibrate, eliminating any annoying ringing. She passed Turner Road and kept going; it was another two miles back to her cottage, and she picked up the pace, stretching her strides. This was fun.

The red sports car came screeching around a corner, tires grabbing for more asphalt. Relena threw herself into a ditch, hearing the transmission whining as the driver tried to correct the car's drift. She wondered for a moment if the car would end up on top of her; the fear of that scenario made her heart race, and she closed her eyes. It was useless to try and move – the car would be moving too fast.

But to Relena's everlasting relief, the car found its footing in time to avoid smashing her, and when she stood on shaky legs, the red vehicle had already disappeared from view. She glanced over herself, searching for cuts, and seeing none bleeding too much, climbed up the embankment and began walking and limping toward her home.

Ten minutes later, though, Relena knew she'd never make it home. Her legs were stiff, and she felt unsteady from the experience. Pulling her phone from her pocket inside her jacket, she dialed her boyfriend's number.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Who is that?" Duo asked as a red car pulled through the gates to the construction site, music thumping from inside its tight cockpit.

"One guess," Wufei said, picking up a hammer.

"Jade Corrigan? Here?" Duo's excitement rose. "Wow!"

"This _is_ her place," Heero said, shaking his head.

The car came to a stop and Quatre went to open the driver's door, while Duo opened the passenger side. Jade and Liz got out, looking every inch the Hollywood people they were. Jade smiled at Quatre.

"Quatre. I'm so glad to see you again."

"How are you, Ms. Corrigan?" he asked, remembering how familiar he'd been the last time with her.

The actress pouted. "Jade, please. And I'm great." She scanned the other men, and a wide smile fanned across her face. "Introductions, please, Quatre."

He nodded. "Of course. Jade, these are my friends and my crew. Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yuy."

She nodded to each, her smile bright. "I'm happy to meet you all. You're going to make my house beautiful! Right, Liz?"

Her redheaded friend nodded, a weary expression on her face. "Yes, they will, Jade. Now we really need to get back—"

"Oh, Liz. We've only just arrived! And I'd like to chat with the men." Jade's voice contained dismissal, and her assistant gave in with a sigh.

Duo kept his eyes on Jade as she walked, making her way toward the skeleton of her palace. She was about five-six, he decided, and her caramel hair hung to her shoulders. His heart beat faster when he happened to catch her eye, but he told himself it was due to her being famous – nothing more.

He managed to get a place at her side while she was shown around the site, and he liked the musical note of her voice. She was even more appealing here in real-life, and he found himself wanting to talk to her.

"It's going to be wonderful, Quatre." Jade stopped and gazed at the construction owner.

"I think so. Now that the rain has stopped, we can move quicker," Quatre said. He checked his watch and frowned. "I have a meeting to get to, Jade. Can I walk you to your car?"

She glanced around and shook her head. "I'm sure I'll be fine here, Quatre. Your men look very capable."

"They are." Quatre looked at Duo. "Watch out for her."

"No problem." Duo grinned. Here was his chance to talk to his favorite actress! But Jade wandered toward Heero, who did not look excited, at all.

"Heero, right? That's an interesting name," she said, stopping next to him. "It sounds very Hollywoodish."

Heero glanced at her and kept working. Duo had to grin; Heero wasn't one to be swayed by a pretty face or a name on the A-list. And Duo wasn't interested in Jade for any reason other than that she was famous.

"You know, I could probably get you some sort of job in the movies," Jade said, pressing Heero.

"Not interested." Heero turned away as his phone rang, and he answered, becoming very upset as he listened.

'What's wrong?" Duo asked, tensing when Heero swore under his breath after closing his phone.

"Relena. I'm leaving." Heero broke into a sprint as he headed for his Jeep.

"Who's Relena?" Jade asked, turning to Duo.

"His girlfriend." Duo headed toward Trowa and Wufei, who were staring after their friend.

"Wow. He must be pretty whipped." Jade's flippant words brought Duo to a halt and he spun on her, his eyes hot.

"Is that what you think? Really?" He could not control the anger from coming through in his voice.

"Well, yeah." Jade let a small smile play her lips.

"You're wrong." Duo glared at her and heard his two friends come up behind him.

"Where's he going?" Wufei asked, ignoring the movie star.

Duo shrugged. "Don't know. Relena called—"

"That explains it," Trowa said with a nod.

"So she calls and he leaves work? Sounds whipped to me," Jade said, her voice frosty.

"That's not whipped, Ms. Corrigan. It's called being concerned for his girlfriend," Trowa told her, his green eyes narrowed. "And if our wives needed us, we'd be gone too."

"Got that right," Duo said before stomping away. He didn't wait to hear Wufei's remark, but it was sure to be cutting. Who did Jade think she was, anyway? And what had happened that had Heero so worked up?

"Duo?"

He stiffened at Jade's voice and turned to face her, noting that the other woman had joined her. "What?"

Jade looked at the muddy ground. "I'm sorry. That was mean to say about Heero. I'm not used to being around people who actually care about one another." She lifted her eyes to meet his, and Duo could see she meant what she'd said.

"We all care about each other around here," he told her, trying to gentle his tone. Jade smiled, her eyes lighting up with warmth. Duo found himself smiling back, and almost hating himself for it. "So, uh, why don't you have any bodyguards?" he asked.

"I detest bodyguards. Don't I, Liz?" Jade looked to her friend, who nodded. "Really, how much harm could come to me, anyway?"

Duo shrugged. He saw Wufei and Trowa watching them, and knew he should be working. But wasn't keeping the owner of the palace company working, too? Maybe it wasn't. "I gotta get back to work, Ms. Corrigan," he said, starting to drift toward the saw he'd been using.

Jade nodded, encouraging. "Oh, don't mind us. We'll just watch."

"Alright." Duo got back to the job at hand, and let his mind drift to Heero and Relena. _Hope everything's okay._

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero saw his girlfriend on the side of the road and felt a small measure of relief. She didn't look too bad. He stopped the Jeep and got out, hurrying to Relena's side. "Hey, honey. You okay?" he asked, surveying her as he touched her shoulder.

Relena nodded, sagging at his gentle hand. "I am, but my legs ache," she said. "I don't think I could walk home."

Heero put her arm up over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist as he helped her into his Jeep. "What happened?" he asked, pulling onto the road. She hadn't given him much information on the phone.

"A red car came around the corner, and I thought it was going to hit me, so I jumped into the ditch." Relena leaned back against the seat.

Heero felt a stab of anger. "A red _sports_ car?"

"Yeah, something foreign. Why?" Relena turned her head to gaze at him.

He didn't want to voice his suspicion. If Relena knew she'd almost been killed by her favorite actress, she'd want to meet her, and Heero wasn't feeling that generous. "No reason," he finally said, his words terser than he'd planned.

"Oh." Relena glanced out the windshield. "Hilde and I are going out tomorrow night."

"Without Dorothy?"

"Yes, I think. I hope so, anyway. I'm not particularly fond of her," Relena said, her voice quiet.

"Me either." Heero caught Relena rubbing her left knee from the corner of his eye. "You're hurt."

"A little." She was blushing.

Heero grunted some sort of response and turned the Jeep away from the lakeshore. If Relena was hurt, he was going to have her looked at.

"Where are we going?"

He heard her suspicion and smirked. "The hospital."

"Heero, I'm fine. Really. There's no reason—"

"Don't argue." He had to swallow back a smile at her annoyed sigh. She was a tough little thing, tougher than most women he knew, always pushing her limits. And he loved that about her. He honestly did. But he also worried that she pushed herself _too_ hard sometimes. And that was why he was taking her to the local hospital.

**GUNDAM WING**

Sally had known this life would be tough on her. A doctor was always on call, never completely off the hook. But now, with added stress because of a doctor leaving, she was pushing her limits. And her marriage was suffering.

"Dr. Chang?"

"Yes?" Sally didn't bother to look up from the paper work on her desk.

"There's a man out here saying he won't let anyone look at his girlfriend's leg except _you_."

At that, a smile broke across Sally's face and she nodded. "Put them in room three, and tell Mr. Yuy to relax," she instructed. The nurse left, mumbling beneath her breath, and Sally sent her cell phone a quick glance. She longed to call Wufei, just to say hi, but not even that could be allowed.

There was never enough time.

**GUNDAM WING**

Relena sat in silence on the bed, staring at the blah-blah beige floor. She refused to speak to Heero, though she couldn't help but glance at him. He looked mad. Well, he could just stuff it. She hadn't wantedt to come to the hospital. The ER was, in her opinion, only for people bleeding badly or dying.

The door swung open and Sally walked in, her blonde hair plaited down her back and a twinkle in her eyes. "Hello Relena, Heero. Relena, you injured your knee?"

"Well—"

"Yes." Heero kept his gaze on the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I see." Sally placed her hand on Relena's knee and squeezed. Relena winced but managed not to further incriminate herself. Heero wouldn't get any further satisfaction from her. "Can you walk? Run?"

"It's fine, Sally. Heero's being overprotective," Relena said, shooting her boyfriend a glare.

Sally smiled. "That may be, but I'd like to get an x-ray while you're here. I'll have the tech set it up."

Relena's eyes narrowed as the doctor left, and she said, "I hope you're happy! We'll be here forever now!"

Heero was still for several seconds before lifting his left shoulder.

Relena wanted to throw something at him. "I should be home working on my new novel. I shouldn't have to—" She stood up and started toward the door. "I'm leaving. I don't—" A hand gripped her left elbow and stopped her, and she turned to gaze up at Heero.

He didn't look amused.

"Sit down."

"I don't want to."

His blue eyes became fierce, but Relena wasn't fazed. She'd been gunned down before by this same look, and wasn't allowing that to happen again.

"I want to go home."

"Sit down." Heero tried to gently move her back to the bed, but when she resisted, his grip became less than soft.

In fact, it downright hurt.

"Heero!"

"Listen to me. You're hurt. So be a good girl and sit _down_," he said, pushing her onto the bed. Before Relena could retort, the door opened again and an x-ray tech strode in, her narrow face set and determined.

"Relena Darlian? Follow me, please."

Relena shot Heero daggers before complying. All she'd wanted was a ride home, and maybe some cuddle time, and now she was getting x-rayed at the hospital. Heero was going to pay for this.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Hilde, sweetheart, really! Why are you worrying about this so much?" Dorothy Catalonia asked, gazing with sharp blue eyes at her friend. "It's one little trip! And darling, you _have_ the money!"

"I know, Dor. But…I haven't mentioned it to Duo, and—"

"Oh, honestly. Like he'll care. He has all those construction friends of his to hang out with. This is _Paris_, Hilde. The City of Light! And you _know_ he'll never take you there." Dorothy held up a brightly-colored brochure. "So are you in, sweetheart?"

Hilde looked away. They were sitting in Dorothy's kitchen, surrounded by steel and chrome. Very powerful. Very much like Dorothy. The forceful blonde owned several clothing companies, and though in control of them, preferred to play and let her underlings run things for her. But Hilde knew her friend never let things slide; Dorothy liked to pop in unexpectedly and fire people she thought weren't uup to par.

And this whole business of Paris. Dorothy had a fashion show to attend, and wanted her to come. But Duo would be upset. And an upset Duo was not a good thing. Still, this was _Paris_. Hilde looked back at her friend.

"I'm in, Dor. Definitely _in_."

**GUNDAM WING**

Cathy heard the back door open but ignored it. She knew it was Quatre, had seen his truck pull in, but she still wasn't feeling charitable toward him. Why did he have to work on Jade Corrigan's home?

"Cat?"

"Here," she called, with no enthusiasm.

"Hi, baby," her husband said, walking up behind her. His arms went around her waist and he hugged her close, but she wasn't feeling the fuzzies this action usually brought. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked as she pulled away from him.

Cathy turned to face him, her periwinkle eyes ablaze. "Wrong? Why would anything be _wrong_?"

Quatre's eyes narrowed. "Are you still upset about the ride I gave Jade?"

"No. I'm actually upset because you keep promising me you'll be around more, and you're not." Cathy heard the tremble in her voice and hated it. Why couldn't she act rationally about the whole thing?

Quatre sighed and walked over to the refrigerator. Why wasn't there ever any beer in the place? He took out a Pepsi and pulled the tab. The liquid burned his throat, and he relished the feeling. When he had drained half the can, he set it on the counter and saw that Cathy was still waiting.

"I told you I'd be putting in long hours," he finally reminded her. Cathy's eyes flashed.

"So you did. Well, I hope Ms. Corrigan's palace is comfortable, since you'll be there more than here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Cathy started from the room, and when she realized Quatre wasn't chasing her down, tears crept into her eyes. She brushed them away, determined not to cry. If Quatre wasn't interested in her, then she wouldn't be in him, either.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gundam__ Wing _and its associated characters do not belong to me.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Four

Relena pulled her coat on as she stepped onto the porch. Her stomach lurched at the sight of the black Lexus SUV, and she had to will a smile onto her face. The front passenger door opened and Hilde's dark head popped into view.

"Lena, hi! Dor decided to come along too!" she called out, a bright smile coloring her words.

"Oh. That's…great." Relena had to force the happiness.

"I knew you wouldn't mind!" Hilde disappeared into the vehicle, and Relena got into the backseat, not at all surprised by the leather interior.

"Hi, Dorothy," she said, trying hard to sound pleasant.

The platinum blonde glanced over her shoulder, a cool grin on her face. "Hello, Relena. Well, girls, are we all set now? Fun awaits!" Dorothy gunned the Lexus, throwing Relena back, and she quickly put on her seatbelt.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere fun," Hilde said, glancing back at her.

"Well, I know that. I just wondered…."

"Don't worry, sweetie. You've never had fun _my_ way before," Dorothy assured her, a detached note in her voice. "I hope you weren't expecting to be home early."

"No, I wasn't." Relena couldn't stop the dread. Why had Hilde asked Dorothy to come? It was obvious they weren't headed to the movie theater, and she had an urge to call Heero and ask him to rescue her. Unfortunately, they weren't quite on the friendliest of terms since the hospital. Her knee had been fine, but Heero had insisted on Sally prescribing something for pain, and Relena had just tossed the prescription note into the garbage when she left the hospital, igniting a severe fight with Heero.

Well, whatever. This was a girls night out, which she needed. She did _not_ need Heero.

** GUNDAM WING**

"Trowa!"

He turned at his wife's urgent cry and raced up the stairs, rounding the corner and running into their bedroom. Middie was in tears; they poured down her cheeks and slipped off her chin. "Mid, what's wrong?" Trowa asked, sitting next to her on their king bed. "Sweetheart?"

She drew a shuddering breath and looked into the green eyes she knew so well. "I-I don't know," she whispered, shaking her head. "I-I just feel….weird."

"Come here." Trowa pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to stay in tonight? We could go see the movie tomorrow instead," he offered, his tone quiet and reassuring.

"Okay."

Trowa kissed the top of her head, surprised by her quick agreement. Middie normally loved going out on Friday nights. "Is anything bothering you? Or do you just feel sick?"

"I don't really feel sick. I just don't feel like myself, and it's driving me crazy." Middie pushed away from him and fiddled with their quilt. "Have you talked to Cathy lately?"

"No, not recently. Why?"

"She doesn't seem happy, and I just wondered if she'd said anything to you." Middie looked up at him.

Trowa's eyes narrowed a bit. "Quatre slept on the couch again last night. I think he must have upset her by giving Jade a ride to the hotel."

"Well, I should think so. And he's been coming home so late, too." Middie slid off the bed and stretched. "Let's get a pizza and a scary movie."

Trowa reached out and grabbed her hand. "How do you know he's been coming home so late?"

"I just do. Come on." Middie tried to pull from his grasp, but Trowa refused to let go. "Trowa…"

"You've been talking to Cat?"

"She called me earlier today." Middie swallowed and looked away from his penetrating gaze. "She's really upset, Trowa. In fact, she's thinking about leaving for awhile." Her eyes swept up to his, and she saw the shock.

"Just because of a ride home and late hours?"

"Sweetie, they barely see each other. And Cathy said whenever she tries talking to him, Quatre blows it off. That's not good."

Trowa stood and strode toward the door, a cold fire kindling in his eyes. His sister needed to take a step back and really rationalize what she was doing. And Quatre needed to listen to his wife.

"Trowa, what are you doing?" Middie called out to him, sounding upset.

He took a breath and glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'm going to call Cat. Why don't you get ready and we'll go get pizza."

"And a scary movie?" His wife was smiling.

"Yes," Trowa said, giving her a small smile in return. They needed a quiet night at home, but not until he'd had it out with Cathy.

** GUNDAM WING**

"So, Heero, old buddy, whaddya wanna do tonight?" Duo asked, sauntering into Heero's kitchen. "The girls are out, and we know they won't be home early."

Heero turned to look at his friend, his eyes narrowing down. Duo had been acting too cheerful all day, and it was starting to wear thin. Really thin. "What is your deal, Maxwell?"

"What deal? There's no deal!" Duo pulled open the fridge and snorted. "You on a health kick? What is this stuff?"

Heero strode over and pushed the refrigerator door shut. "Knock it off. Sit down."

Duo's blue eyes flashed, but he obeyed his friend and sat down. Heero sat across from him. "Alright, Maxwell. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing. Gees, can't a guy—"

"Don't play stupid." Heero let a menacing tone ice his words. He was sick of Maxwell's forced cheerfulness.

Duo sighed and sat back, resting his hands palm-down on the table. "Hilde and I are having problems. She's been goin' out with Dorothy and doing God knows what. She won't tell me anything."

Heero let the information sink in. He'd expected something like this. Hilde required attention, and Duo hadn't been home much to give it to her. "You've tried talking to her."

"Talking _to_ her? More like _at_ her. She doesn't hear a word I say anymore. It's frustrating. It's like I don't know her anymore." Duo's voice was low and rough.

"You're the man of the—"

"Don't give me that crap, Yuy. What about you and Slyvia? She was sleeping—" Duo broke off when Heero stood up. "Look, man, I'm just sayin'! Alright?"

"I hear you." Heero took two Cokes from the fridge and gave one to Duo before sitting down again. "You could try counseling."

Duo snorted, his mouth a wry twist of sadness and scorn. "No thanks. Pay some stupid psychologist a bunch of money to tell me stuff I already know. Besides, Hilde would freak."

"You need to do something," Heero said, his eyes on the Coke in his hands. "You still love her—"

"Of course. My life revolves around that woman," Duo cut in sharply. "Love isn't the issue. I would just like it if she'd spend some time with _me_ for a change."

"Take her somewhere."

"Yeah right. Like Quatre can afford for me to take time off. You forget whose house we're building?" Duo stood and shoved his chair against the table. "I need booze." He started for the door, glancing once at Heero. "You in?"

Drinking was not one of Heero's favorite things to do, but Duo needed support. And a designated driver – he could put away a seriously large amount of alcohol. It had been a veritable miracle that he'd been sober enough on his wedding night to consummate his marriage.

"I'll drive."

"I knew you would."

Heero sighed and followed his friend outside. He thought about Relena for a moment, his eyes reflecting his feelings. They hadn't spoken since the hospital incident, but his anger at her had faded, leaving a yearning. But she was out with Hilde, and like Duo had said, probably wouldn't be home until late.

With another low hum of a sigh, he climbed into his Jeep and started it up. Tonight, it was about his best friend.

Relena would have to wait.

**GUNDAM WING**

Cathy answered his cell on the second ring, her eyes hardening. "Hi, Trowa."

"Hey, sis. Middie told me what's going on." Trowa paused. "You wouldn't really leave him."

"I might. It's my life, isn't it?" Cat couldn't keep the lonely hurt out of her voice. She sat down on her bed and tried to relax, but with Quatre gone, it wasn't easy. She wasn't sure where he was, or if he was coming home for the night.

She kept telling herself she didn't care.

"Cat, he loves you. You must know that."

"I don't. Not anymore. He loves his work," she retorted, bitter and angry. "Look, Trowa, this decision doesn't involve you."

"Yes, it does. I want you to be happy, and if you leave him, you won't be. Just think about that." Trowa's voice was low and steely.

"I already have." Cathy took a breath. "Go spend time with Middie. Don't neglect her." She hung up and set the ringer to vibrate. There was no sense in talking to him any longer – Trowa couldn't influence her decision.

And she had thought it all through. The man she'd married had disintegrated before her eyes, dissolving into a creature obsessed with work. It had happened over a period of time; Cathy couldn't quite pinpoint any exact time, but within the last two months, Quatre's obsession had worn thin on her nerves.

_I should leave. It is my life,_ Cat thought, but the reality was that she loved her home. The house was quite grand, with four bathrooms, five bedrooms, and two living rooms. And she couldn't just walk away from it. But was it really a home with just her occupying it?

"He wouldn't even miss me," the red-head whispered, tears collecting in her periwinkle eyes. But she knew, in the innermost clockwork of her heart, that she would miss him.

And for that small reason, Cathy realized she would stay, if just for a little while longer.

**GUNDAM WING**

Wufei pulled his bike into the weedy parking lot and shut it off, his obsidian eyes glancing across the old brick building's aging façade. He went through a side door, pausing to inhale the slight mustiness that he'd grown to associate with the old gym.

"Hey, Chang," called Lou Vistral, the proprietor and keeper of the old building. "Thought maybe you weren't coming tonight." Lou's voice filled the entryway.

"Stopped at the library first," came the taut reply. Wufei moved in and began kicking off his black boots. Lou grinned at him.

"Another night alone, eh?" The question could have elicited a sharp-tongued answer, but Wufei found himself shrugging in response.

"Yeah."

"Well, nothing like throwing punches at a bag to relieve stress. Have a go," Lou encouraged and grabbed hold of the punching dummy. Wufei stretched for a few moments, his features tightening into a scowl. Lou grinned. "Come on, kid. Let it go."

Wufei was happy to oblige, and his fists beat a wicked tattoo on the hanging bag. As he worked, his anger, held so tight all day, began to eek out, causing fury to flash in his dark eyes. Soon his legs had gotten into the savage routine, and he became a whirling, smashing tornado.

Lou watched him work for several minutes before ordering him to back off. "Take it easy, kid. I'm startin' to feel the bag's pain."

Wufei exhaled sharply, nodding. "Sorry."

"Here, take a swig of water. Cool down a little," Lou said, tossing Wufei a bottle.

Wufei drank half the bottle before screwing the cap back on. His muscles were twitching throughout his legs and arms, and it made him feel a bit satisfied. At least he wasn't sitting at home, wondering if his wife would call.

Sally had taken to sleeping at the hospital now, so she could spring to work whenever they needed her. The last time Wufei had seen her was Tuesday, and he knew it wasn't likely he'd see her before Sunday, her scheduled day off. And he knew she wasn't to blame for the problem, either – at least not all of it. Sally was a hard worker, and if she thought the hospital needed her, that's where she'd be. The major problem was that the hospital seemed in no hurry to hire another doctor, which forced Sally to work more.

"Penny for your thoughts," Lou said, his pale blue eyes inquisitive.

"I wouldn't bore you," Wufei said, preparing to box again.

"You won't."

Wufei struck the bag twice, sending it swinging on its heavy chain. He knew Lou meant well, but his marital problems were his to deal with, and he refused to burden anyone with them. So he shook his head and kicked the bag.

"Suit yourself, kid. But sooner or later, you're gonna fall apart," Lou advised and went into his office, leaving Wufei to stew over the older man's words.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Here we are," Dorothy said, parking her Lexus. She exchanged a grin with Hilde, and glanced at Relena. "Ready?"

"Um…" Relena was already blushing, and she wasn't sure she could actually go inside. "It's a strip club."

"Duh," Hilde said with nonchalance. "Don't be a prude, Lena. You'll have a blast!"

"Hilde, I don't—"

"Now, now, Relena. You don't have to participate if you don't want to," Dorothy said, a slick veneer of ice coating her voice. "But this is our entertainment for the night, and Hilde and I are going in." And she slid out of the Lexus and shut the door.

Relena's cheeks were burning. "Hilde, you can't be serious! What would Duo say?"

Hilde grinned and rolled her sapphire eyes. "What he doesn't know, he doesn't know. Come on, Lena. These guys are all hot, and they're fun to watch. Live a little." She winked at her friend and got out.

Relena slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. Was Hilde right? Was this okay? What would Heero say? She blushed again. She _knew_ what his opinion would be. But after all, they weren't really on speaking terms, even though she missed him fiercely. So maybe this would be okay. She wouldn't have to tell him, anyway.

Taking a cleansing breath, she joined the other two women and let them lead her into the club, aptly called Aces, and hoped Heero never heard about this.

**GUNDAM WING**

"So your wife kicked you out?" Jade asked, sympathy lightening her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"She didn't really kick me out. I just prefer not to stay there right now," Quatre clarified, swirling his glass of whisky. They were seated in the hotel bar, where Quatre had agreed to meet Jade. He figured the meeting wouldn't be strictly about her house, and so far, he was right.

They hadn't discussed the house at all.

"She's still upset you gave me a ride?" Jade asked over the rim of her wine glass.

"No. That hasn't been an issue. It's my work schedule."

"Oh." Jade glanced around casually, observing the two burly men Liz had insisted on hiring as bodyguards. Jade's eyes narrowed as she thought of how little solitude she actually got. It was the price of belonging to the public.

"Are you happy with the house plans?" Quatre finally asked.

"Yes, I am. The house will be magnificent," Jade said, nodding. She waited for him to go on, but she blonde seemed content to remain silent. "Quatre, is there anything I can do?"

He jerked his head up to stare at her. "No. This isn't anyone's problem but my own." His gaze shifted to his watch. "I should be going. You'll excuse me—"

"Oh, of course." Jade watched as he reached for his wallet. "Quatre, please, let me pay."

He considered, then gave a short nod. "Fine, and thank you." He pulled his jacket on and walked out, his strides long but not confident. Jade had seen the type of walk before – men who wanted to be noticed, to be the person in charge of their lives, but who couldn't be.

"You can't be serious, Jade." Liz slid into the vacated seat. "He isn't your type."

Jade drank the rest of her wine. "Why not? He's beautiful, he's rich, he's unhappy. What isn't to like?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

"These people aren't like us, honey. They won't like you meddling in their affairs," Liz quietly warned. "We should go back to Hollywood. It's where we belong."

_Where we belong,_ Jade mused, her cougar eyes sobering. _But maybe I'm tired of that world. And no one says I can't belong here, too…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gundam__ Wing_ and its associated characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Koichi Tokita, and belong, in part, to Bandai Entertainment.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Five

Aces was full of happy drunk women and a few tables of gays who bantered back and forth and ordered round after round of libations. The dancers, big and glorious, strutted on their stage and smiled beautifully at their customers, the hot lights glinting off their tanned, toned bodies.

Relena couldn't help gawking.

This was a world completely new to her, and she was surprised to find it not entirely unappealing. One of the dancers, his wide sapphire eyes brilliant, smiled at her from the stage, and she blushed scarlet.

"Isn't this fun?" Hilde asked, grinning. "Hey, blue eyes!" she yelled and the dancer winked before flowing away with the music. "Hot stuff!"

"Hilde!" Relena couldn't help but be appalled. "Don't forget you're—"

"No!" Dorothy shrieked, then added, "Not the 'm' word, Relena. Not here." She waved a ten at another dancer, who leaned down over her, his glistening chest pressing close to her. Dorothy stroked it and smiled as the dancer plucked the bill from her with his teeth. "You see, Relena? It's all for fun. And girls need to have fun. Right, Hilde?"

"That's right. And don't worry, Lena. Heero will never know," Hilde said, smiling and sipping her drink. "You need to live a little more!"

But as Dorothy and Hilde drank and flirted, Relena grew more uncomfortable. She wouldn't want Heero going to some men's club, so she shouldn't be here. When she couldn't stand the atmosphere a second longer, she leaned over to Hilde and said, "Sorry, Hilde, but this isn't me. I'm leaving."

"What? Lena, no!" Hilde grabbed her arm, and her blue eyes were pleading. "Come on, stay. This is totally innocent."

"Then why do I feel so guilty? Forget it. I'll get a cab."

"A cab back to Minersmith? That'll cost a fortune!"

Relena shrugged. "I have the money. Call me later." She hurried away before Hilde could further protest, and had taken six or seven long steps before one of the dancers bumped into her.

"Oh, hey." The man took hold of her elbow to steady her, his brown eyes taking all of her in. "Hey. How are you, gorgeous? Not leaving now, are you? I'm next on the stage." His mouth curved up in a friendly smile, and his eyes burned into hers.

Relena felt her cheeks growing hot and had to look away. She just wanted to get out of here. "Oh, well, I—"

"Now come on sweetheart. I promise you'll like my show." He started leading her back toward the stage, adding, "And later I can give you a private dance."

"No! I mean, I'm not—"

"Relena, there you are." Dorothy appeared, an imperious tone in her voice. "Thank you, Jonathon. I can take it from here." Her eyes glittered beneath the strobing lights.

"No problem, Dor. Come see me soon," the man said, kissing her cheek as he passed by her. Dorothy nodded and let her heavy gaze fall on Relena.

"Now then. You've upset Hilde by trying to leave, and I won't have that. Come," Dorothy said, grabbing Relena's hand and squeezing it hard.

"No, Dorothy. I'm not comfortable here, and I'm not staying." Relena wasn't going to back down – especially not to her.

Dorothy smiled and tilted her head close to Relena's. "It wouldn't do to upset me any further, sweetheart. I know the owner personally, and he won't like it if I'm upset, either."

"Are you seriously threatening me? That's absurd!"

"Take it as you see it. But you wouldn't want you trusting boyfriend finding out about this, would you?" Dorothy stared hard at her. "So what's it going to be?"

Relena took a deep breath. So this was how Dorothy was going to respond to her cutting in on Hilde's time, was it? Relena smiled, knowing her eyes were filling with ice. "I'm sorry, _darling_, but you don't frighten me. Go ahead and tell Heero." She turned on her heel and left, calling her boyfriend as she went.

"Hi, handsome. Could you come pick me up?"

It was far better if she just confess everything.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero steered Duo toward Wufei's waiting form, noticing the smirk on the Chinese man's face. Duo stumbled and would have fallen, but Heero kept him on his feet, an amused glint in his eyes. At least Duo was a happy drunk.

"Alright, Maxwell," Heero said, transferring his friend's tall frame to Wufei.

"No puking," Wufei ordered, but his tone wasn't harsh. Heero had explained the situation, and given the circumstances, Wufei felt Duo's alcoholic binge was justified.

"N-never…no," Duo said, sounding tired. "No."

"Good." Wufei eyed Heero. "Relena's okay?"

Heero nodded. "As far as I know. Thanks for handling him," he said, shrugging his left shoulder at Duo.

"No problem. Sally's working." Wufei's face soured, and Heero paused, curious.

"She's working a lot, isn't she?"

"Yes. But she told me yesterday the hospital's interviewing two doctors, so hopefully she'll get a vacation then."

"Yeah, I hope so." Heero knew he should get going, but something in Wufei's eyes stayed his feet. "You okay, Chang?"

"As well as everyone else," Wufei said, shrugging.

"So not that good." Heero stared at him.

"Go get your girlfriend, Yuy. Don't worry about me. I can take care of my own problems," Wufei directed coolly.

"Okay." Heero left the Chang residence and headed for Aces. _Aces.__ Why would Hilde take her there? What is going on with her? _He knew that the workload Quatre had imposed was telling on them, but it seemed especially hard on the wives. It was putting a strain on their relationships, his included. This was the first time he'd talked to his girlfriend since she'd injured her knee, and part of that (besides being stubborn) was because he was tired once he got home at night.

But it couldn't be helped. Quatre needed them. _I wonder if Relena's heard anything about her book._ It was exciting, especially for her, but it was also unnerving her as well. She needed his support, but lately he just didn't feel like talking that much. _But I've got to. I need to let her know I'm here for her._

And the first step in doing that was to not ask too many questions about her being at Aces.

**GUNDAM WING**

Heero pulled the Wrangler over to the curb and unlocked the doors so his girlfriend could climb in. Relena pulled her seatbelt on and stayed quiet as Heero entered the flow of traffic. He was anxious to find out what had gone on, but didn't feel it was proper to ask. She would talk when she was ready.

"It was Dorothy's idea," she finally said, quietly.

Heero glanced at her. "Dorothy was with you?" There was an edge to his voice. Relena nodded, slumping in her seat. "You okay?" His tone grew gentler.

"I'm fine. I just…I thought it would be Hilde and I. But she's changing. She was flirting with all the dancers, and some of them knew her."

"Do you think she's cheating?"

"No." The word was emphatic. "But it's a bad trail to go down." Relena sighed. "What's going on with her and Duo? Did he say anything tonight?"

"He said she's been running with Dorothy, staying out late, getting trashed." Heero turned into a gas station and parked at a pump. "You sure you're alright?" His deep blue eyes searched her face.

She smiled. "I'm fine. I'd just like to go home and forget about tonight."

"Fine by me," Heero got out to pump gas, a frown hampering his good looks. Relena's night had been worse than his; it annoyed him that Hilde would condone Aces and drag Relena to it. The thought of those men and leering eyes made his fists clench, and he forced them to open. Relena was okay. No one had hurt her.

They got back to Relena's by midnight, and Heero did his customary routine while she tried to unwind. He found her curled up in the leather armchair that had belonged to her late husband, and a flit of hurt crossed his face. Even now, she still sought out comfort from Matt.

"You're not okay." Heero knelt by the chair and touched her knee.

"I really am," she said, but he knew better, knew she was just trying to be tough for him.

"Honey, don't lie to me," he said, adding, "Tell me what's wrong."

Relena swallowed back the rest of her denials. Heero knew her so well. "I'm worried about Duo and Hilde. Really worried. I mean, you should've seen her tonight! The way she was flirting! And Dorothy – she knows all of them. I've never felt so…dirty." Tears began to fill her eyes, and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry I went there."

"Hey, don't cry." Heero pulled her into his arms, one hand stroking her hair. "And don't feel guilty. It wasn't like you had a choice."

"I did, though." Relena pulled back to look him in the eye. "I could've gotten a taxi, or called you."

"So why didn't you?" he asked, keeping his tone low and very firm. He saw the jolt of surprise cut across her eyes and stilled the desire to pull her close again. _Let her explain herself to me._

"I was completely ashamed, that's why. I didn't want you to see me in a place like that. But then, when Dorothy had one of her men stop me from leaving—"

"What?" Heero's voice iced down and his eyes became flinty. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. But Dorothy threatened me, saying I wouldn't like it if you found out where I was. So," Relena sighed and leaned back in the chair, "I called you. I wanted to confess everything."

"There wasn't anything to confess." Heero rose and frowned down at her. "The next time you're in a situation like that, you should call me, immediately. Like I said, it wasn't your fault you were there."

"I guess not." Relena sighed again and closed her eyes.

"I should go." Heero started for the hallway, his strides hard. The whole night had just been irritating.

"Are we still on for tomorrow? With your ex?" Relena's cool question brought him up short and he turned to face her, seeing the spark of apprehension in her violet-blue eyes.

"Yes. I'll pick you up at ten." He wanted to give her a kiss, but he was agitated. And the emotion was burning him, because he couldn't recall why he was so upset. The incident at the hospital hadn't been one of their finer moments, and it seemed to have touched off both of their tempers.

"Fine." Relena looked away from him, her body tense, and Heero left her there, making sure he slammed the door on the way out.

**GUNDAM WING**

Relena couldn't wait for the day to be over. She would be seeing Sylvia in mere moments, and the thought was sandpapering her stomach and rubbing her nerves raw. Heero hadn't said more than five words to her since picking her up, and she was positive his ex would tune in on their hostility toward one another.

Heero put the Jeep in park and looked at her. "Don't say anything. Syl just needs me to listen for awhile." His tone was cold, colder than any other time he'd spoken to her.

"Fine." Relena got out and headed into the lobby of the Whispering Sands hotel. She thought it very convenient that Sylvia's father owned the place. It was beautiful, with a large lighthouse mural decorating two of the walls, and sea shells wherever she looked.

But it was nowhere as beautiful as Sylvia. The petite blonde had her hair down, cascading over her shoulders in a radiant wave. A pencil skirt and tall, sexy black heels accentuated her narrow hips and slender legs, while a vibrant red peasant blouse clung to her upper body. She was gorgeous, and she knew it.

Relena felt sick.

"Hi, Heero." Sylvia rose and gave him a quick hug, then looked at Relena, who was trying hard not to scowl. "Hello again, Relena." Sylvia's voice was soft and husky.

"Hello." Relena figured there wasn't much sense in being overly polite. And Heero had already instructed her to stay quiet.

"Please, sit. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Sylvia smiled at Heero, who gave a nod.

"A Coke would be great."

"Relena?" Sylvia's blue eyes shifted.

"Mountain Dew, please." At least she could drink and try to act comfortable. Sylvia headed toward the back of the hotel lobby, and Relena felt Heero's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, wondering if he thought this was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry," he said, his gaze warming slightly. "I have no reason to be upset."

Relena looked away. "I haven't been the easiest to get along with, either."

"We need to talk," Heero said, squeezing her shoulder, causing her to catch his gaze again. "Something's not right—" He broke off as Sylvia rejoined them. "Later," he whispered in Relena's ear, and touched her cheek gently.

She nodded and followed her boyfriend and his ex to a set of couches, where she sat beside Heero. Sylvia situated herself on the other couch and leaned toward them. "Thank you for meeting with me. I know this isn't easy—"

"Just say it, Syl," Heero told her, his tone cool.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Always direct with you, isn't? Okay. Well, to start, I'm thinking about breaking it off with Jason," she said, frowning. "He's away so much on business that I feel like we don't know each other anymore. And—" Sylvia paused and glanced around, "I really think he's cheating on me with his best friend's wife."

There was a very long silence that followed her quiet words. Relena couldn't believe Sylvia had the nerve to talk to Heero about this, not when she'd cheated on _him_. She glanced at Heero and frowned; he was sitting rock-still, his blue eyes targeted on Sylvia, who was now wiping at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sylvia sniffled, shaking her head. "I know you don't want to know about all that, but there's been no one to talk to. And, the worst thing…I think if I try to leave Jason, he'll do something." Sylvia looked into Heero's eyes then. "I am sorry, Heero. But I don't know where else to turn."

Relena scowled. Was Sylvia serious? What was she playing at? _Heero won't fall for any of that. She's just trying to get him back!_ Her violet-blue eyes widened when her boyfriend reached out to take Sylvia's hand, squeezing it.

"You know I'll help you, Syl," he said gently.

"Have you asked your father for help?" Relena asked, realizing that neither were acknowledging her.

Sylvia glanced at her, shaking her head. "His health hasn't been so great, and I can't stand the thought of stressing him."

"No, of course not," Relena whispered, agitated. Didn't Heero see what was going on? "Heero, we should be going. Didn't Duo want us to meet him for lunch?" Her tone was firm but not sharp. She didn't want to fight with him.

Heero let go of Sylvia's hand and looked at Relena, who was glad to see how detached to the situation he appeared. "Yeah." He turned back to Sylvia. "Are you staying at your dad's?"

"Yes. And Jason is in LA until Tuesday."

"Good. Don't tell him where you are, okay? I'll call you later."

"Thank you, Heero. I knew I could count on you." Sylvia rose gracefully to her tall heels and sent a small smile Relena's way. "And thank _you_, too, Relena. I know this is hard for you. Thank you for letting Heero help me."

"Yes, well, since you have absolutely _no_ one else to talk to…" Relena let it dangle, looking away from the blonde.

"Come on." Heero took her hand and led her out to his Jeep, where he pushed her against the door, his hands firm on her shoulders. For a fleeting moment, she thought he would strike her, and mentally she recoiled, already resigned to his mark. But his mouth was suddenly on hers, and there was little choice but to give in to his demands.

Heero kissed her for several moments, then pulled away. There was a dark gleam in his Prussian eyes. "_You _are my girlfriend, Relena. Sylvia means nothing to me. Remember that." His tenor was low and hard.

Relena couldn't resist nettling him. "So why are you helping her?" Contempt dripped off the last word like venom.

Her boyfriend ran a hand through his chocolate hair. "Because she needs it."

"It's that simple?" Relena's eyes were narrowed.

"Yeah." Heero shrugged. "Come on. Duo needs to see us." He took hold of her arm to guide her around the Jeep, and she let him, sensing that he had told the truth. He _was_ only helping his ex because she'd asked.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, glancing over her shoulder and into his eyes. "I shouldn't have been so rude."

Heero let a smirk capture his mouth. "I thought it was cute, actually. You're protective of me."

Relena just shook her head and got up in the Jeep. Protective wasn't even the right word. _Territorial, maybe, _she mused as she pulled on her seatbelt. Heero got in and they headed to the Maxwell home to meet Duo, who hadn't wanted to be seen in public after getting so tanked the night before.

"Will you tell Duo about his wife?" Heero asked as they pulled into the winding drive that led to Duo's house.

"I don't know. I think he should know, but is it my place to say anything?" Relena felt a coldness inside her at remembering Hilde's antics at Aces. Why was her best friend doing this to her husband? Didn't she realize how much Duo loved her?

"I think if he asks, you tell him," came Heero's low answer. He glanced at Relena, who had a troubled look in her eyes.

"It's going to hurt him," she whispered, and felt Heero give her hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, but he deserves to know," he said and parked the Jeep.

Relena sighed and got out, dreading a confrontation. Duo knew she'd been with Hilde the night before; he was sure to ask what all had gone on. She stood behind Heero as he rang the doorbell.

"Hey," Duo said, swinging the door open. He stepped aside to let his friends in. Heero and Relena went to the kitchen and he followed, sitting down across from Relena, who looked nervous. "How was last night?" he asked her, deciding to get things in the clear.

"Well…" Relena had to force the words. "Have you ever heard of Aces?"

**GUNDAM WING**

Middie finished putting dishes in the dishwasher and started it, smiling a little. She wasn't a fan of house work, but there was something very satisfying about getting it done. With the machine humming, she stepped away and paused as dizziness enveloped her. The sensation passed soon enough, but it was bothersome.

She yawned and made her way toward the living room, and collapsed on the wrap-around couch. Her eyes felt heavy, and Middie decided a quick nap was in order. Trowa had gone to visit Cathy, so she didn't expect him back until later in the afternoon.

_Just a short nap…_

**GUNDAM WING**

"You don't know what he's like!" Cathy said, turning away from her brother. She hadn't been surprised to see Trowa, but she wasn't happy about it, either. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? "I don't need your input!" she added huffily.

"Cat, you have to talk to him. He's not any happier than you are," Trowa said, his soft voice prickling at her. "He misses you."

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't he here? Why am _I_ the one who has to talk? Am I supposed to apologize when he's the one acting like an idiot?" Cathy's voice took on a slight shake, and she felt Trowa's hand on her shoulder. "Don't, Trowa."

"Sis, calm down. I admit that Quatre has things to answer for, but he doesn't think you want to talk—"

Cathy whirled around to face him, forcing Trowa to step back. "_Don't_ defend him, Trowa. I can't take that!" Tears began sliding down her pale cheeks, and Trowa frowned, moving close to her.

"Take it easy," he said, reaching up to smooth away her tears. "Cat, I want you to be happy. And Quatre—"

"He doesn't, Trowa. Not any more." Cathy turned away, all the spit and vinegar faded out of her system.

"Cat—"

"Just go, okay? Please," she whispered, her arms clutched tight around her slender torso. She heard Trowa sigh, and then he was gone, quietly closing the door behind him. Cathy went to her knees, not feeling the hard kitchen floor. The only thing she could feel was the hole in her heart – a hole her husband had put there personally.

**GUNDAM WING**

Wufei heard the back door open and swung to his feet, obsidian eyes wary. He wasn't expecting any company, and really just wanted to be alone. But when he saw the tall form of his wife, his eyes lit up. "Sally!"

"Hi, baby," she said, as he hugged her tight to him. "Miss me?"

Wufei grinned at her. "More than you'll ever know." He pressed his mouth to hers, savoring everything about her. It didn't matter that this was the first time Sally had been home in a week.

Nothing mattered except for her being here with him.

**GUNDAM WING**

**A/N: **I know things seem very bleak for everyone, and they will get worse before they get better. Just hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own _Gundam__ Wing_ or its associated characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Six

Duo sat in stoic silence as he listened to Relena tell her story about the night before. Aces. Hilde had gone to Aces. It didn't make any sense. What would be the point? He had always satisfied her. Always. _She doesn't need to go to a place like that. It's completely ridiculous._

"Duo?" Relena was watching him closely, gauging his reaction.

"Why are you making this stuff up?" he asked, his cobalt eyes narrowed. Relena just shook her head, her mouth opening. "Don't deny it, Lena. You're lying."

"Why would I, Duo? You know she's hanging with Dorothy. Did she come home last night?" Relena's voice was rising, showing her hurt.

"Don't change the subject!" Duo rose to his feet, his heart beating wild. "Hilde wouldn't do that to me!"

Heero got up as well, sending his girlfriend a quick look. "Maxwell, Relena's not lying. I picked her up at Aces last night."

"Oh, so _you_ were there, Lena? Did you have Hilde drop you off?" Duo couldn't contain his anger. He took a deep breath and shook his head slowly. "She wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't."

Relena swallowed hard. "Duo, please, listen. Hilde was there. And she knew some of the guys," she said. "Please, you have to believe—"

"No!" Duo launched himself around the table, his face red and contorted in angry confusion. Relena shrieked as he reached for her, but his hands met empty air as Heero hurled himself in between his best friend and his girlfriend, shoving Duo backward.

"Get back," Heero growled, his blue eyes almost violent. "Relena, go to the living room."

"Heero—"

"_Now_." Heero waited until he heard her dainty footfalls recede, then grabbed the front of Duo's shirt and jerked him close. "Don't you _ever_ lay your hands on her, Maxwell. _Ever_. Are we clear?"

Duo tried to pull away, but Heero held fast. "Lay off, Yuy. I wasn't going to—"

Heero's eyes flashed. "Don't tell me to 'lay off.' She's telling you the truth. And," his eyes became granite slits, "you have no right to take it out on her. I should knock you flat for that."

"Whatever." Duo knocked Heero's hands away. "Hilde wouldn't—"

"She did." Heero's cold voice cut through Duo's denial. "You know she's been running with Dorothy. She's staying out late. Why is it so hard to believe—"

"Because she's my _wife_!" Duo spat, balling his fists up. "She can't be cheating on me!" To his horror, he felt tears dampen his eyes, and walked away. "Just go, Yuy. Take Lena and go."

"We didn't say she was cheating," Heero said, and his tone was gentler. Duo glanced at him. "Relena told me Hilde knew some of the guys. But she doesn't think Hilde's cheating."

"Yeah, and that makes me feel better." Duo snorted. Why was this happening? "Why would she do this to me? I take good care of her. We have fun together. I don't understand."

"Quatre's got us working a lot of hours. Hilde just feels neglected. She's not the only one," Heero said quietly.

"Doesn't excuse her behavior." Duo sighed and went to the fridge. "Wanna beer?"

Heero frowned. "No. And you don't need one either."

"Don't lecture me, man." Duo pulled out a Bud, popped the top, and took a long draught. "Ahh."

"That won't work, Duo. Believe me." Heero crossed his arms over his chest.

"No? How would you know?"

Heero raised an eyebrow, and Duo's eyes got soft. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be. Just don't drink the case." Heero looked at his watch. He wanted to take Relena for a drive so they could talk. And Duo was done listening. "We need to be going."

Duo nodded and waved his hand toward the door. "Sure. Drop a bomb and run. Go on."

Heero ignored him and went to the large living room, where Relena was pacing, an anxious look on her face. "Honey, what is it?" he asked, watching her.

She jumped and turned toward him. "Anne just called. Universal picked up my book." Her voice was low, as if she didn't quite trust it. "Can you believe it?"

Heero gave her a small smile, and pulled her into a hug. "That's great, Relena. Come on. Let's go celebrate."

"Oh, Heero, we can't just leave Duo. Not after that little scene," she said, frowning. "He needs us."

Her boyfriend rested his mouth against her ear. "He'll be alright. You and I need some alone time," he whispered, and smirked at feeling the shiver that wended through her body.

"Well, okay, if you're sure." She rested against his firm chest.

"I'm positive." Heero took her hand and they walked back to the kitchen, where Duo was opening a second can. "Maxwell—"

"Don't start." Duo set the Bud down and went to Relena, pulling her into a hug. He felt her tension and cursed inwardly for his temper tantrum earlier. "I'm sorry, Lena. I know you just want to help."

"We'll be here if you need us, Duo," she said gently. "Just call, okay?"

"Yeah." Duo released her and stepped back. "Go on."

Relena gave him an uncertain look and left, while Heero shot Duo a mild glare. "Don't drink all of it, Maxwell. It doesn't fix anything," he cautioned and left before Duo could retort.

_Maybe not, _Duo mused, _but this way I don't feel anything. _And that was a very good thing at the moment.

**GUNDAM WING**

Quatre pulled into the driveway and stared at his house. Cathy's vehicle was parked in front of the big four-stall garage, and he didn't want another confrontation. He thought about Jade Corrigan, how she flirted with him, all of her dirty thoughts portrayed in her fierce cat eyes.

All the dirty thoughts that pertained to _him_. And it would be so easy. He would be very careful, use every little discretion. No one would ever have to know.

"What are you doing here?"

Cathy's cold words hastened him back to his reality, and he scowled at her and got out of the truck. "I live here," he told her, making sure his voice was frigid.

"Not since I kicked you out!" Cathy retorted hotly. She backed away from him, as if afraid he would hurt her.

"I built this place, Cat." Quatre walked onto the porch and in through the front door, something he rarely did. Cathy didn't like people using the front entrance, as they would enter directly into the living room and onto her very expensive carpet.

"It doesn't mean you own it, Quatre!" Cat followed him, and he could imagine the fire licking in her periwinkle eyes. The image annoyed him.

"Go away, Cat. You're bothering me."

"What? How dare – Quatre, get out! Get out!" Cat screamed, and he spun to face her, his aquamarine orbs as cold as her eyes were hot. He grabbed her by the wrists, squeezing hard. "You're hurting me," she said, trying to jerk away.

"Just shut up, Cathy. You're annoying me," Quatre ordered, continuing, "I'm only here for clothes. I already have a place to stay." He dropped her wrists and turned on his heel.

"You…do? Quatre?" Cathy's voice was soft now, and he hated that it made his heart sting. How could he continue being cruel when she used that beautiful voice against him? "Quatre—"

"Don't, Cat. You made the decision. You kicked me out. Deal with it." The words were easier to say than he'd thought, and he wondered if perhaps things between them could be over, permanently.

"Fine! I don't need you, anyway!" Cat hurled the words at him, and he knew she meant to hurt him. But he was beyond that. Her words bounced harmlessly off his back.

He didn't need her, either.

**GUNDAM WING**

"So have they hired another doctor?" Wufei asked. He and Sally were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea. She looked down at her cup, and he knew the answer. "Why not? They've done interviews."

"It's not that cut and dry, sweetie. But one of the doctors they interviewed sounds very promising," Sally said, gazing across the table at her husband.

Wufei scowled. "So they should hire him, then. You need a break, Sal. You're dead on your feet." He hated sounding so upset, but the fact of the matter was, he _was_ upset. He missed his wife.

Sally reached across the table to take his hand. "I know. That's why I'm home for now, to get some rest."

Wufei shook his head and stood, setting his tea cup in the sink. The hospital would just work his wife to death. He was almost positive.

"Wufei?" Her tone was tired, and questioning.

"You're home for how long? An hour? A day?" He turned to face her.

"I don't know. Its hard finding a doctor who will work in a small town, Wufei." Sally finished her tea and got to her feet, stretching out her back. "They really need me."

"So do I." The words hurtled from his mouth before he could stop them, and he immediately felt ashamed. He was putting undue stress on her.

Sally's face softened and she came around the table to him, her arms snaking around his waist in a tight squeeze. "I know, honey. And I miss you so much. It's just—"

"Shh." Wufei took her face in his hands and searched her blue eyes for several seconds. Satisfied, he brought his mouth to hers, gentle and sweet, exploring. A soft moan whispered from Sally's mouth, enticing him to continue his exploration. One of his hands drifted down her neck and pressed into the small of her back, aligning her body with his.

"Wufei…"

He smiled against her mouth, knowing what she wanted, what she _needed_. Shifting his weight and scooping her into his supple arms, he carried her toward their bedroom. It was time he ministered to _her_.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Come on in," Jade said, her cat eyes full of surprise. Quatre walked into her hotel room and swung around to face her. "I hadn't expected—"

"What exactly are we doing?" Quatre asked, silencing the actress for a moment. His gaze was cool and steady, and unnerving.

Jade rather liked it. "What do you _want_ to do, handsome?" she asked, a seductive curve to her full lips. She swayed over to him, reaching up to touch his chest. Quatre watched her, his breath hitching slightly at her touch. "I have all kinds of ideas."

"That sounds interesting," Quatre said, but there was hesitation in his voice. Was he really going to do this? He knew Jade was willing and ready. But was he? An image of his wife sparkled before his eyes, but vanished quickly when Jade nibbled at his ear. "Jade…" Her name came out as a growl and she laughed, obviously delighted.

"Come on, sugar. Let me take your pain away," she whispered, tugging on his hand. Her voice was nothing but a purr, and it stirred things within Quatre that he wasn't sure he wanted stirred. There was lust, of course, but more than that. He wanted to be physical, but he wanted to be with a woman who knew him, inside and out.

"Jade, I don't—"

"I won't take no for an answer, gorgeous. Come on. You work so hard to please other people. Isn't it time someone pleased _you_?" Her words crept inside him, touching, searing him. He uttered a low groan, knowing he should run. Run away from this vixen.

But run to whom? His wife? She had thrown him out. She didn't care about him. He fought to keep his focus as Jade continued touching and whispering. Finally, Quatre could take it no longer.

"Listen to me," he rasped, his throat hoarse with emotion. "If we do this—"

"_If_?"

"_If_ we do this, it's just this once. And if you tell Cat, I'll deny it. She won't believe you," he said, gripping her upper arms tight. Jade's eyes widened, and then she smiled.

"Why tell? Secrets are so much more _fun_," she told him, and nodded toward her bed. "So, sugar, what's it going to be?"

Quatre's eyes became full of dangerous intent, and he swept her up in a lunge, making her shriek. He threw her down on the bed, and before she could react, his mouth was plundering hers.

**GUNDAM WING**

"So Universal took the deal." Heero watched as his girlfriend sipped her water. "I told you they would."

"Yes, you did." Relena smiled, but it quickly faded. "I have to go to California in three days—"

"Why?"

"Because I want to go over the contract they're writing up. And the director would like to meet me, talk about my expectations for the movie. I can't pass that up," she explained. Her stomach knotted at the thought of going back to California. Too much history remained there. Too many bad things had happened.

"Relena." Heero reached across the table to touch her cheek. "Don't go. You can have them send you the contract. The director can talk to you over the phone," he said, his blue eyes deep with concern.

The restaurant they'd chosen was quite lively, with several teenagers flirting at a nearby table, but the fun atmosphere was lost on Relena as she took offense to Heero's earnest words. "Heero, that's not how it works. And I want to go. I want you to come with me."

"No." He hadn't meant to sound so emphatic, but there wasn't anything else he could say. "Quatre won't give me the time off, Relena. We've got to get the Corrigan place done, and then—"

"That's fine." Relena cut him off quickly. There was no sense in him having to make excuses.

"Honey, it's not that I don't want to go. I want to be there when you need me," Heero said. He squeezed her hand. "But I can't leave Quatre in a lurch." He hoped he sounded sincere. There wasn't really any way he could go. "How long will you be gone?"

She sighed and withdrew her hand from his. "I'm not really sure yet. At least a week."

"A week." Heero digested the information. A week without his girlfriend. Some guys would be giddy at the thought, but it only made him sick. "You're leaving in three days."

"Well, since you aren't coming, I can try to get an earlier flight," Relena said, feeling like a petulant child. "I may as well get out there sooner."

Heero felt his temper start to rise, and his eyes slitted. "I won't miss you, either," he said, his voice low and cold.

"Heero! That's not what I meant!" Relena was aghast. "How could you think—"

"Because you don't act too upset about being apart for a week or more." Heero pulled his wallet out and opened it, then signaled to their waitress.

"Heero—"

"We need our check," he said, ignoring Relena, who was quickly becoming incensed. "Thank you." Heero turned his attention away from the waitress. Relena looked distressed and angry, and he considered apologizing, but when she stood and stormed away from the table, any apology he might've given died on his tongue.

Relena waited at the Jeep, her face pale and turned downward. She heard Heero unlock the doors and climb in, and wondered for a few seconds if he might just drive off without her. But then the window rolled down as the door opened, and she looked up to see her boyfriend leaning toward her, his eyes as stormy as the big Lake during a thundershower.

"Come on, honey," Heero said, and though his eyes told her otherwise, his voice was sweet and gentle. "We really need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own _Gundam__ Wing_ or its associated characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Seven

Heero pulled into the driveway at his house and put the Wrangler in park. Beside him, Relena was clutching at the edge of the seat. "So. At least a week, right?" he asked, trying to keep his tone gentle.

"Yes." Relena glanced at him. "I didn't mean I was anxious to leave you, Heero. It's just, this is so exciting for me. And scary. I really wish you could come." There was no pleading in her voice now.

Heero didn't reply at first. Of course he wanted to go with her, to be there for her. But work was already rough, with Quatre and Cathy fighting and Duo and Hilde not saying anything at all. Outside, the air had grown colder, and lightning was flashing above the big lake.

"I want to go. But work, at this moment, has got to come first." Heero knew his words hurt her, and he hated it. "Maybe I could fly out Friday night and come back Sunday." It was the best he could do.

"Really? Oh, that would be great!" Relena leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And hopefully I'll be done, so I can come back with you."

Her enthusiasm, her excitement, at the tiny gesture he'd made, caused Heero to frown. Was he really neglecting her this much that a couple of days were such a big deal? Curse Quatre. Curse the whole Corrigan mansion. "I'll call tomorrow and get a flight for next Friday then," he said, and turned his head to study her.

Relena's cheeks were flushed, and she had her honey mane up in a ponytail. A delicate shiver touched her shoulders beneath his scrutiny. Heero smiled a little. She was a treasure, one the likes he'd never figured he had a real chance at. His first treasure had turned out to be only fool's gold.

"Heero? Are we okay now?" she asked softly, as if afraid of disturbing him.

"Yeah." He gestured toward the house. "Movies? Or do you want to get home?" _Don't go home._

Relena shuffled closer to him on the seat and touched his stubbled cheek. "What do _you_ think?" she whispered, her soft words cloying like the lavender scent she wore.

Heero's heart kicked up a notch and he said, "Come on, then." He hurried to his house, anxious to get inside so they could cuddle on the couch. He heard Relena giggle behind him, amused at his anxiety. "Something funny?" he asked, stepping back to let her in.

"You, rushing around," she told him, a light smile touching her petal lips. "You look awfully impatient about something." Her voice was teasing.

Heero took two steps to stand before her, and the gleam in his eyes took Relena's breath away. He studied her and then, very slowly, inclined his head until his lips grazed her mouth. "Some_one_, actually," he said, hearing her slight gasp. She was very easy to fluster when he did things like this, and that endeared her to him even more. "What movie?" he asked, drawing back, smirking at the dazed look in her eyes.

"You're a mean tease, Mr. Yuy!" Relena snapped and shoved him. But he could see she was holding back laughter, and he grinned then.

"You love it," he said with a shrug and turned away. If there was one thing he'd learned from his father (and there were several, actually) it was always leave people (particularly your girlfriend, wife, etc.) wanting more of you.

And it worked like magic on Relena.

"You're so arrogant sometimes," she complained as she followed, but he didn't mind. He _was_ arrogant at times, mainly because he was a man. It was bred into him. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?" he shot back, grinning to himself when he heard her indignant gasp. "Guess not."

"Heero Yuy—"

"What?" He spun around and took her in his arms, pinning her tight against his chest. Relena, startled, gazed up at him with wide eyes, and made no attempt to escape. "So you _are_ done, then. Good."

And before she could retort, his mouth was hot on hers, his arms steadying her as she leaned on him for support. The kiss became deep and engaging, making Heero's head tilt, his body ache.

"Heero…" Relena pulled back, out of breath, and he caught his own, watching her as she recovered. Their kisses were always like this, wrenching and involved and furious. He didn't see any other way they could be. She was like the air to him.

"Come on," he said gently and taking her hand, led her to the living room. Together they settled on a movie and got comfortable on his couch, and he gave her a solemn, silent vow to be around more, regardless of what workload Quatre was forcing upon him.

**GUNDAM WING**

Quatre opened his eyes and let them adjust. Just where exactly was he? The room didn't seem familiar….nor the woman sleeping next to him. _Jade_. Quatre groaned and started from the bed. How could he have let this happen? Well…Jade hadn't exactly called him or invited him. No, this had been _his_ doing.

"Quat?" Jade rolled onto her back and looked at him through slitted eyes. "You aren't leaving?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am." He began tugging on his jeans. "Remember, Jade, not a word." Quatre turned to her, his eyes darkly serious. "To anyone."

"Oh please." She rose into a sitting position and adjusted her black T shirt. "What was the harm? Some kissing?" Jade rolled her eyes. "It was hardly an affair."

"Some heavy kissing," Quatre corrected, and almost against his will, smiled. She was a beautiful woman, and she'd offered all of herself to him the previous night. And admittedly, he'd come close. The kissing had been bad enough, although he had to wonder why. What was the point, with no one who cared? "I have to go."

"But you'll call, of course. They always call." Jade was sulking, and it delighted him, for reasons he didn't want to examine.

Quatre knelt on the bed next to her. "It won't be a one-nighter, darling. Don't worry."

Her eyes gleamed as she laughed. "I'm not. I'm just wondering if you'll be more adventurous the next time." Her tone was meant to tease, but somehow it irked him, and he turned away. "So now I've upset you."

"Don't call me, Jade. If there is a next time—"

"Oh, there will be, lover. Trust me."

Quatre glared at her and left, slamming the door. What was it with women? Were they all irksome, bothersome creatures? First his wife, and now his…well, what could he call her? He'd wanted to avoid her, and now they were making out. _Like stupid, idiotic high schoolers_, he groused as he approached his truck.

The violent slam of his body crashing into the parking lot pavement brought his mind abruptly into the present, and he rolled onto his side, staring up at what had hit him.

Trowa stood over him, malice glinting and firing in his green eyes. He said nothing, just stared like one might stare upon a hated enemy, and Quatre felt ice slicken through his veins.

_He must know. Why else—_

"You're just going to lie there? Is that all you did for _her_ last night?" Trowa remained still, but his cruel words leapt and stung and hurt, and Quatre's temper caught fire as he began to stand.

"No you don't." Trowa kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling. "Not after what you did."

Quatre stayed silent, knowing that was his best option. His body ached and he wanted desperately to tackle Trowa to the pavement, to smash his lean face in, to make him regret interfering. But he knew Trowa had the advantage. "That all you got?" he asked instead, already forgetting his decision to remain quiet.

"You want more?" Another solid kick.

Quatre groaned and held up a hand. This was not fair. "You want your job?" That had to make Trowa back off. Jobs in Michigan were darn hard to come by.

But Trowa apparently wasn't too worried. He reached down and pulled Quatre half-way up by his collar, and smashed a fist into his face. Quatre flopped backward and spit blood.

"You son—"

"Shut up, Winner," Trowa snarled, hauling him to his feet. "I didn't want to believe Cathy. I thought she was overreacting. But then I find you here, swaggering and proud, with lipstick smeared across your pretty face." Trowa's eyes became dead and cold. "If I'd known what you'd become, I never would have let Cat marry you."

"_Let_ her?" Quatre shook his head. "As I recall, you were more than enthusiastic to be rid of her!" He pushed at Trowa's hand on his collar, but the older man didn't relinquish his hold.

"Is that how you remember it?" Trowa bowed his head for a few moments. When he spoke again, his tone was soft. "I was happy she'd found a guy who loved her like you did. I knew you'd treat her like a queen." Trowa lifted his verdant eyes and stared hard at Quatre. "But you've forgotten about it."

"It? What?" Quatre asked, his scowl deepening.

Trowa smiled. There was nothing alive in it. "Your promise, Quatre. Your promise to love, cherish, obey, and protect." Trowa sighed and looked away. "Cathy trusted you to honor your promise. So did I. And you've forgotten."

While he was talking, Quatre's scowl fell away, and a deep sense of guilt began to eat through him. Yes, he had promised all of those things. And he had meant them. Completely. So when had things changed? When had other women become so attractive?

"Nothing to say, huh? Figured as much." Trowa took three steps away and paused, giving Quatre a last look. "I hope Jade was worth it to you."

Quatre shook his head violently. "We didn't sleep together, Trowa. We kissed. That was it."

"You spent the night."

"Yeah, but nothing happened. I couldn't….I just couldn't." Quatre closed his eyes, a sick feeling heavy in his stomach. "How is Cat?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear, but he had to know.

"Devastated, Quatre. Crying her heart out." Trowa shoved his hands into his pockets. "She's at our place, with Mid."

"Do you think she'd see me?" Quatre was almost afraid to hope. And yet, even though he was guilty for what he'd done, a part of him was anxious to see Jade again. He _had_ promised her this wouldn't be a one-time occurrence.

"I don't know." Trowa shrugged. "I'm not sure I'd _let_ you see her."

Quatre scowled, angry again. "I'm her husband. You have no right to interfere."

Trowa took two steps toward him, and there was a wild menacing air about him that made fear dance through Quatre's taut body. "You broke your promise to Cat. I'll interfere any damn way I want." Trowa turned and walked to his truck, his long strides powerful and daunting.

Quatre's heartbeats gradually slowed as he watched the burgundy truck drive out. He rubbed at his aching jaw, cursing. It wasn't fair, the way Trowa had treated him. His life was his own. He didn't need Cat's brother messing with him.

Still, he was married to Cathy. He had a responsibility to her. Quatre sighed and dragged his feet on the way to his Ford. It was a horrible way to start his day. He got in the big truck and cranked the stereo as he left the parking lot. Coffee and a shower were what he needed. And then, maybe a call to Jade.

He was pretty sure _she'd_ be sympathetic to him.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Wufei, I have to go." Sally appeared at the door to her husband's den. He glanced up and quickly came to his feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sensing she was very upset.

"Yes." Sally leaned in for a kiss, but Wufei took hold of her chin. "Wufei—"

"Tell me."

She sighed, defeated. "There was an accident on the dunes. Two quads and a truck. Five kids, pretty bad shape. Like I said, I have to go." She tried to pull from his grasp, but his fingers tightened.

"I love you, Sal. Just do the best you can," he told her, and pressed his mouth to hers, his arms drawing her into a harbor of love and understanding. He knew she would need it for what she was going to do.

"Thanks," Sally whispered and left running. Wufei listened to her sports car as it revved and spun out of their drive. She would be driving like mad to try and beat both the ambulances and the Aero-Med chopper, and he walked over to the scanner and turned it on, listening for the medical calls.

If he couldn't be there for her in person, he would be there for her in spirit.

**GUNDAM WING**

Duo watched with a heavy heart as Hilde packed her suitcases. Paris. Of all places. But he knew that if he put his foot down, if he forced her to stay, the wedge between them would only go deeper. "So how long are you stayin'?" he finally asked.

Hilde paused, her hands on a pair of jeans. "Oh, for about five days, I guess. Dor really doesn't know when she'll be able to leave."

"You'll call me?" Duo hated himself for making it a question.

"Of course," Hilde said and shut the top of the case. "Oh, Duo, don't look like that! You won't even miss me." She smiled, but it faded as her husband came toward her, a scowl on his face. "Duo? What—"

"Won't miss you? Hilde, you're my wife! Why wouldn't I miss you?" Duo took hold of her shoulders. Anger that had been building within him, growing and brewing, began to overtake him. He gave her a hard shake, making Hilde cry out. "I know about Aces, babe. Relena told me everything. I didn't want to believe it—"

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Hilde's sapphire eyes were wide. "I didn't think you'd care!"

Duo feel his grip on his temper start to slip. "Wouldn't care? Oh, yeah, I really want my wife kickin' up her heels at a sleazy place like that! How could you be so stupid? And cold? Don't you care about me at all anymore?" Duo pushed her away from him and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "You know what? Go to Paris. Play little rich girl with Dorothy. But don't expect me to stand by and watch!"

"Duo!"

But he wasn't going to listen. She didn't respect him, and he no longer saw the need to respect her. He barged out the back door and yanked open the door of his black 1969 Firebird. It was a fast and loud car, and she'd never be able to catch him. The Firebird hit the pavement with a screeching of tires, and Duo shoved his foot to the floor as his right hand jerked the shifter and ran the transmission down through its paces.

Hilde could go to Paris for all he cared. And right now, with his raw anger meshed with the Firebird's power, he wasn't even sure he cared if she came back.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Relena, darling, you've got to leave_ today_," Anne urged. "The screen writers really want to go over things with you."

"But, Anne—"

"No buts, darling. You're on a four o'clock flight out of Grand Rapids. Treize will pick you up when you get in."

Relena set her phone down and bit her lip. How was she going to break this to Heero? He wanted her to go swimming one final time before the lake got too cold, but that was out of the question now. She had to pack, but first she had to break the news to him. Sighing and feeling terrible, she picked up her phone. "Heero? Hi, listen…"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own _Gundam__ Wing_ or its associated characters. I make no money, people.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Eight

Heero could feel his blood rising as his girlfriend explained her leave of immediate absence. He knew how important this all was to her, and how much she needed him to understand. Still, he had been looking forward to a final swim in the big Lake with her.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Relena said, and he could tell from her tone that she really was. "Will you still come out next Friday?"

He knew what his answer should be, what she needed it to be, but he couldn't give it to her. Not when his blood was boiling through his body. "I don't know. We need to get the Corrigan place done." His tone was cold, impersonal.

At the moment, he didn't care.

"Oh. Okay, then. Well, I have to pack. Um, well, have a great week," she said and hung up, not waiting for him to hurt her again.

Heero swore and set his phone down, resisting the very real desire to throw it. Relena's voice had been bright and fake, just for him. But it didn't make him feel any better. He had cut her, and he scowled as he walked toward the back door. He could make it right before she left. He _had_ to make it right.

A black Firebird slashed into his driveway, and Heero sighed. _What is Maxwell doing here? He should be with Hilde. _But when Duo jerked out of the car, he knew he wouldn't be going after Relena.

**GUNDAM WING**

Duo leaned against the kitchen counter, studying the Coke in his hand. He hadn't really wanted to come here, but couldn't think of anywhere else to go. "Yeah, so she's leavin' today, her and her buddy," he said, swallowing deep from the can. "Don't know when she's comin' back, either." His pain was not disguised.

Heero sat back in his chair, the front legs off the floor, hands behind his head. "Relena's going to LA today for her movie deal," he said, and again felt disloyal. He should be supporting her, taking her to the airport, kissing her goodbye…"What?" he asked, noticing that Duo was staring at him.

"She's leavin' and you're here? Why? You two fightin' again?" Duo asked, and Heero picked up the unpleasant tone in his friend's voice. Sometimes, Duo was a little bit _too_ protective of Relena.

"Yeah, so? You're not with Hilde, either, so back off," Heero told him, his voice chilled. "I'll call Relena later. It's not a big deal." But, of course, it was. And he knew it.

"Dude, she's goin' to _LA_? You know, where Sean had a gun to her head? The guy who killed her _husband_? Are you _insane_?" Duo had set down his Coke and was standing straight, looking intimidating at six-foot-one. Heero set his chair forward, the four legs again on the floor, and stood up. His eyes met Duo's in a blue glacial staring war, neither man backing down. "You know you should be with her," Duo said, his words crackling from his mouth.

"I have work to do." Heero's tone froze the air between them.

"Screw work. She needs you, Yuy, no matter what you say." Duo sighed and dropped his gaze. "Look, I'm outta here. Do what you want."

"Thanks for your permission." Heero crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at the door. Duo left without another hostile word, and Heero rubbed his hands over his face. Yes, of _course_ he should go with his girlfriend. She'd be nervous and likely a bit scared, and he was her protector.

His cell phone rang and he hurried to pick it up. But the ID was not the girl he wanted to be with.

**GUNDAM WING**

Middie met Trowa at the door, and he could tell she wasn't feeling well. She was pale and her navy eyes stood in harsh contrast to her face. "What is it?" he asked, making himself gentle for her. His body was still thrumming to the hurting he'd put on Quatre.

"Cat left. She said she wanted to be alone," his wife said, her face averted from his. He took her chin in his right hand, lifting it. Middie's eyes pooled at his touch.

"Come here." Trowa took her to himself, tucking and folding her tight against his tall frame. "What is it, Mid? Why are you so upset?"

"So upset? Trowa—"

"Stop. You know what I mean." He looked down into her, his emerald eyes missing nothing. "Are you sick?"

She began to cry, tears soon running over her chin. Trowa scooped her into his strong arms and carried her inside, to their bedroom, and easily lay her down, feeling her forehead as he did. Middie only sobbed more, alarming him.

"Sweetheart, please. Tell me what's wrong," he said, his tone firming as he sought to control the panic her tears were inducing. "Middie." Now his voice came bold, and she gasped, like he had frightened her. "Shh, shhh," he soothed, pulling her into his lap, cradling her close.

Middie began to quiet, her sobs becoming less painful. They were still for several moments before she began to talk. "I-I haven't been feeling w-well," she said, rubbing a hand over her swollen eyes. Trowa made an encouraging noise. "I went to the doctor this morning."

Her hiccupping admission froze Trowa's blood. He didn't like doctors, didn't trust them at all. They only prescribed heart ache and suffering. "And?" he prompted, afraid of what she could tell him. His arms tightened around her.

She drew away from him; not far, as he was reluctant to let her go, but enough that she could see his lean face. "Honey, I…we…I'm pregnant," she whispered, and touched his cheek, her fingers light.

Trowa drew air deep, almost coughing, his eyes flaring bright and warm. "What? Really? I…" He could only shake his head and draw her close again, kissing her cheek, her neck, and then her lips.

"Are you happy?" she asked, breathless, like she couldn't see his answer.

Trowa smiled and threw back his head, laughter bursting from his mouth. "Yes!" The cry resounded about the large room, and he leapt up, pulling Middie to her feet and swinging her around. She giggled and then her face soured as she clutched her stomach. "Mid, are you okay? Here, sit, sweetheart," Trowa said, guiding her back to the bed. "I'm sorry. I just…yes, of _course_ I'm excited! Are you?" he asked, and he prayed she was, as happy as he was.

"I am. I know with the crying it doesn't seem like it, but my hormones are just everywhere. I can't make any sense of them," she said, rubbing at her stomach.

"Did you tell Cat? How far along are you? Is the baby okay?" His questions tumbled from him, and Middie laughed, touching his hand.

"I didn't tell her. You had to be the first person I told. And I'm about six weeks along. And yes, the baby is fine," she said, and swallowed hard. A grimace rode across her face, and Trowa frowned, concerned.

"You okay?" he asked, his eyes clouding at the thought that she wasn't.

"I'm fine. My stomach is still queasy at times," she said and leaned forward to kiss him. "Can you believe it? Our very own baby!" Her obvious pleasure shone in her eyes, and Trowa kissed her again, savoring her taste. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Do you want to go out and celebrate?" he asked, tracing a finger along her cheekbone. Her skin was smooth and silky soft, and he felt overcome by how much he loved her, how much he needed her. And now there would be three of them…

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather stay in…and celebrate here." She patted the bed, a seductive gleam in her eyes. Trowa smiled, but caution tempered his willingness.

"Is it okay to do that? It won't hurt the baby?" he asked, and Middie shook her head.

"No. The doctor said it won't. So what do you say, gorgeous?" Middie leaned away from him, back on her elbows, and he needed no further invitation.

**GUNDAM WING**

Cathy pulled into her driveway and sucked in a hard breath. Why was Quatre here? Hadn't he told her he had someplace to live? She parked and got out, tense, cautious. Did she really want to see him? Her stomach heaved, and she reached for her truck's hood, trying to steady herself. She couldn't let him see her like this, like his absence was affecting her.

"Cat? Are you alright?"

His voice, full of his old concern, sent a bright pain through her. She lifted her eyes to his, and she knew. He had gone to Jade. His guilt filled his aqua orbs.

"Cat?" Quatre moved closer, stretching out a hand only to let it drop, still, at his side. "I didn't know you'd be home."

"You wouldn't have come if you thought I was," she said, her voice raking over him. "I didn't think you planned on coming home." She refused to lose eye contact, though it was hard to look at him. Hard knowing he'd been with another woman.

Quatre shifted on his feet, rolling on the balls. "This is my home, Cat. Where else—"

"With _her_!" Cat yelled, and backed away from him. Her blood was gouging her heart, it was pounding so fast, and she felt faint and sick.

"Cathy, please, calm down. Let's go inside and—"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! I know you cheated on me. I can see it in your eyes!" she screamed, tears sliding down her cheeks. Quatre's face took on a stricken look, and he shook his head, faster and faster.

"No, Cat…I-I didn't sleep with her! Please, let's go inside and talk. You need to hear me out," he said, begging, coming closer to her, reaching for her, his aquamarine eyes wild, unfocused.

"Don't touch me!" Cathy could feel herself losing control, giving in to her pain and sadness. She hadn't wanted this kind of life. Why was she the one here? Why was Quatre doing this to her, to their lives? But even as she sought to flee, her legs buckled and she almost fell. Only a strong pair of arms kept her on her feet, and then she was being scooped up, held close against a warm chest. She struggled, but there was little use.

Quatre wasn't letting go.

**GUNDAM WING**

"Syl, what's wrong?" Heero asked, a frown on his face. He sat down at his kitchen table and stretched his legs out.

"It's Jason. He's come back from LA early, and he's coming here." Sylvia sounded breathless, upset, and concern tingled through Heero, much to his chagrin. She wasn't his to take care of anymore. "Heero, I don't know what to do. I want to leave him, but—"

"Just do it, Sylvia. Walk away." He resisted adding, _You're__ good at it._

"What if he tries something? You said you would help," she said, and instead of sounding accusing, she just sounded defeated. "I've made quite a mess, haven't I?"

Heero sighed and glanced at his watch. His frown got tighter. "Look Syl, I don't want you to get hurt. But I have responsibilities to Relena now. _She's _the one I protect. Okay? Go to the police if you're worried. You're smart. You'll figure it out." He got to his feet and added, "I've gotta go."

"Alright. And…well, thank you. I don't mean to sound like I'm helpless," Sylvia said, her voice quiet. "Goodbye, Heero."

"'Bye, Syl." He hung up and headed out the back door, jogging to his Jeep. He knew Sylvia would be fine. She came from a strong, wealthy family. It was Relena he was worried about. Putting his foot to the mat, he headed for her cottage, determination making his cool Prussian blues darker, colder.

He _would_ make things right with her.

**GUNDAM WING**

Hilde stared out the windows of the airport waiting area, a sour look on her face. _Duo totally ruined my good mood, _she thought, angry at her husband. _Why can't he see that I just want to have fun?_ But there was a niggling at the back of her mind, thought that wouldn't go away. Was she pushing Duo away? Was she really tired of being married?

"Hilde? Darling, don't look so upset. We're going to Paris!" Dorothy said, nudging her and smiling. "Fashion and men and—"

"I don't know, Dor. I think maybe I should stay home," Hilde said, turning her troubled gaze on her friend.

"Did Duo say something? He isn't your boss, you know." Dorothy flipped her platinum hair over her shoulder. "Besides, you said yourself that he won't even miss you. Right? Why stay home and be lonely and ignored?"

"I know. But…I think I'm losing him, Dor." Hilde felt the pent-up tears come to her eyes, and shook her head. "I love him. You know that."

Dorothy's smile faded and she took Hilde's arm, leading her over to some chairs. "Sit, darling," she said, waiting until Hilde had complied. "I know how much you love him, Hilde. But if you're so unhappy, do you believe you love him as much as you did when you got married? Things change, darling." Dorothy pulled a tissue from her bag and gave it to Hilde, who dabbed at her eyes. "Don't think I'm being unkind. But you have to evaluate your relationship."

Hilde nodded, and delicately blew her nose. "I know, Dor, and that's why I think I should stay. I need to talk to him."

Dorothy reached out and tucked a stray strand of Hilde's hair behind her ear. "Well, I can't make you go, though I am disappointed. Still, I love you, and I want you to be happy. So go. Talk to him. Find out how you truly feel. And if things have changed, fly to Paris. I'll find you a chic French boyfriend." She smiled, but there was a small bit of sadness tucked into it.

Hilde hugged her and they stood. "Have fun, Dor. I'll let you know how things go."

"Yes, please do. Well, I'm off." Dorothy air-kissed Hilde's cheeks and turned on her kitten heels. Hilde watched her go, a faint shimmer in her eyes. Then she left the airport, a hard ball of resolve settling in her stomach.

She and Duo were going to have a little chat.

**GUNDAM WING**

Relena sat down on a couch at the airport and tried not to think how wrong this was. Heero should've been here, holding her hand, soothing her fears away. But no. They'd gotten into another stupid fight. _Maybe I can't have my career and the hot boyfriend at the same time. Maybe I should just stay in LA. It would be easier. And Sean…well, he won't ever bother me again. It's safe out there._ She tried to ignore the whisper from her heart, _because of Heero_. No, it was because of Heero that she felt so alone and isolated.

_This is stupid. Don't think about him,_ she commanded herself, but it didn't work. Since meeting the stoic, stony-eyed construction worker, he had ruled her thoughts and dreams. It was impossible to not think about him. He had saved her life twice, and she had discovered how gentle and compassionate he could be, and how violent and furious he was when she was threatened.

_Oh Heero, this is so stupid. Why are we fighting? You should know by now how much I love you, and need you. Why are you doing this?_ Relena glanced around, noting all the people, all the wild hurrying and scurrying, everyone trying to go their own ways. _And all I want is to go the same way as a certain blue-eyed guy…_

Blue eyes. Relena felt her heart buck as her gaze connected and snapped against a set of brilliant Prussian eyes. She rose in slow motion, her eyes never breaking their sharp focus as Heero came at her. Before she could even take a breath, try to say what she was feeling, he was taking her, his arms locking around her, his mouth descending like a torrent of hot lightning, searing into her his desire and devotion.

"Heero…" She couldn't breathe, could only stare up at him.

He touched her cheek, his eyes smoldering with feeling. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without a kiss goodbye, did you?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Gundam_ _Wing _and its characters do not belong to me.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Nine

Sally finished with the last accident victim and retired to her office, exhausted and crumbling on the inside. She'd saved three of them, but it wasn't enough. Two kids had died, died beneath her hands, as she'd worked to save them. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. Though she'd long ago accepted death as a routine part of her chosen life, it never, _ever_, got any easier.

She shut the door and sat at the desk, lowering her head to rest on it, her eyes drifting closed. Maybe she could just stay here, behind the safety of her office door. But when a knock sounded against her shield of sanity, she could do nothing but get up and answer it.

And begin crying.

Wufei stood there with a bouquet of red roses and a bottle of white sparkling grape juice, which he put down and collected Sally into his arms. "Hey, shh, Sal. It'll be okay," he coaxed softly, his dark eyes deep and warm.

She couldn't say a word, and simply took his arm to lead him into the office. He bent and picked up the roses and juice and followed her. There was no need for either of them to talk. Wufei sat in the leather chair and pulled her into his lap, embracing her sadness as his own.

**GW**

Heero walked Relena to her departure gate, his large hand on the small of her back. She was quiet, but he knew she was shaky, though she would never admit it. Going to LA would be hard for her. They stopped ten feet from the ticket collector and he took her delicate face in his hands, searching her eyes. "You could still stay," he said.

Relena smiled. "I could, but Anne would be here tonight, dragging me out there." She reached up, touching his cheek. "Thank you, Heero. I needed you to be here."

"I'm sorry I was stupid," he told her, nodding. "I'll be there Friday, if you're not back." He had to hope that she'd be home by then. "Call me when you get in."

"I will." She glanced over her shoulder, took a tiny sighing breath. "I have to go."

"Not yet." Heero couldn't release her. He brought his lips down, caressing hers in a gentle manner, taking his time. This wasn't a kiss he wanted to hurry.

But when the PA crackled and announced it was time to board, he had to step back, had to let her go. They hadn't been apart since getting together, and it hurt him to watch her walk away, no matter the knowledge that she was coming back. He stayed until her flight had lifted off and disappeared, and went back to his Jeep, smirking a bit at remembering the blistering pace he'd set it to after discovering Relena had already left.

What was it Duo had said once to him? _Anything for the one you love_. Well, that was true. He headed for home, and hoped that the week wouldn't be as miserable as he already knew it would be.

**GW**

Quatre watched Cathy closely while she slept, counting each breath she took. He gently ran his hand over her hair, wondering how she got it so soft. She had put up a fight when he'd carried her inside, but was too tired to do much more than glower at his attempts to comfort her. And now she slept, looking so peaceful that he thought perhaps he should leave.

But when he made to stand, he couldn't do it. He could not leave things the way they were. He knew how much he'd hurt her, how horribly he'd screwed up. _I have to make this right again_, he thought, his bright aquamarine eyes narrowing with hard decision. And it _would_ be hard. He had gone to Jade of his own free will, and spent the night with her, giving something of himself to her that could never be regained.

An hour or so passed, Quatre never once leaving his wife's side. He wanted to be here when she woke up, wanted to see her first reaction. _Things have to change. I know I've been neglecting her_. And he knew the long hours were telling on his friends and their relationships as well.

"Quatre?" Cathy's voice was weak, and her periwinkle eyes were hazy, clouded form her nap.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, smiling. He wanted to be reassuring. "You feel okay?"

"I'm fine." Bitterness slid into her voice and she sat up, staring at him. "Why are you still here?"

He winced at the question, but had expected it. "I wanted to get things right between us," he said, holding up a hand when she opened her mouth. "This is all my fault, Cat. All of it. The long hours, the fights, and my…straying." That word hurt.

Cathy started to get up, but he reached for her, touching her arm.

"Please, Cathy. I'm sorry. So sorry. You have no idea," he said, pleading. "Whatever you want to do—"

"Leave." Her coldness cut him to the bone.

"Really? Is that what you _really_ want, or are you just letting your anger speak for you?" he asked, taking an unconscious step back as her eyes charged with ferocity.

"Are you serious?" she asked, her hands clenching into fists. "Letting my anger speak? Why wouldn't I be angry? You cheated on me!"

Quatre resisted arguing. He knew spending the night with Jade was as good as actually sleeping with her. "Yes, I did. And I can't take it back." He let out a long breath. "Where do we go from here, Cat? Do you want a divorce?" Panic built inside him at the thought, but he fought it.

She looked away from him, her hair swinging forward to hide her face. She was still and silent for several minutes. "I don't know," she finally whispered, pain hideously bright in her voice. "I don't really know what I want right now."

Quatre sat next to her on the bed, aching to touch her. He knew, sitting here, that the feelings he'd had the night before for Jade weren't real. Yes, they'd been fierce, in the moment. There was no denying that. But _this_ was the true thing. He loved his wife. He wanted to hold her, to be here for her. "I'll do whatever you want," he said, hating that his voice broke in the middle.

Cathy turned away and got off the bed. She was shaking, and when she at last looked at him, he shuddered at the deep deadness in her eyes. "I just want to be alone," she said.

"Cat, please—"

"You said you'd do whatever, Quatre. At this moment, I want to be alone."

There was no use trying to talk. He could tell that, and without another word, he left.

**GW**

Duo had just settled into his recliner when he heard a vehicle pull in. Deciding whoever it was would either walk in or knock, he didn't get up. Taking a deep swallow of Bud, he let his eyes shut. Hilde would be in the air by now, probably fantasizing about designer clothes and French guys who made designer clothes.

"Duo?"

He shot out of his chair like an arrow from a bow, whirling around to see his wife there. She looked like she'd been crying; her sapphire eyes were red, and her cheeks were pale. A tremor loped through her body, and he couldn't stand it. Striding across the room, he pulled her to him, hugging her close, feeling the shake in her slight frame.

"What's wrong, babe? Did you miss your flight?" he asked, not knowing why else she would be so upset.

"No." She pushed away from him, and now there was fire in her eyes, her voice. "Duo, I didn't go. I didn't want to."

"What? It's all you've talked about lately," he said, puzzled. "You and Dor get into a fight?"

"No." Hilde sighed and looked down. "Duo, I know these past couple of weeks have been bad. And I know I'm the one to blame. I haven't exactly been a role model wife."

Duo snorted. "Yeah, ya got that right." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "So, ya feelin' guilty, then? Is that why you're here?" Hilde's eyes flashed to his face, and a spear of pain shot through him. She looked hurt. Really hurt.

Hilde took a deep breath and exhaled through her mouth. "Guilty, yes, but more than that. Duo, I love you. You're everything to me. I know I haven't been acting like it—"

"Yeah, goin' to clubs isn't really doin' much for my ego," he told her, again feeling pain as her eyes widened. "Sorry, babe, but you should know the truth. It hurts to know you're ogling other guys."

Hilde hung her head, her slight shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry," she whispered, wrenching her hands together at her chest. "I don't know what else to say."

Duo sighed and walked over to get his beer. He drained the rest of the can before looking at her. "Why, babe? Why did you do it?"

"I was bored. You were working so much—"

"Oh, come on. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei are working just as hard, and their wives aren't—"

"Don't compare us, Duo! And besides, Heero and Lena aren't married!" Hilde was indignant, and upset.

"Might as well be," he muttered. "Look, gorgeous, I'm just sayin' that if you're bored, then get a job. Or get a hobby. You don't go to clubs and—"

"Duo, that's perfect!" Hilde's eyes were luminous.

"What is?" he asked, wary of her immediate excitement.

"A job! Why didn't I think of it before? It's perfect!" Hilde suddenly rushed to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Whoa, easy." Duo pushed her away, restraining the natural impulse to hug her back.

"What?" Her face filled with confusion.

"It's not that easy," he said, shaking his head. "You hurt me pretty deep, Hilde. You gettin' a job doesn't make everything normal again."

Understanding lit her eyes. "So how _do_ I make it normal, then? Just tell me, Duo. I'll do anything." There was begging in her voice.

"I don't know. I guess you could start with actually stayin' home, spending time with me," Duo said, shrugging. "We'll go from there."

Suspicion flared across her delicate face. "You're going to milk this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

He kept a deadpan expression on his face. "Do you blame me?"

"No. Absolutely not." Crimson spread across her cheeks. "So, do you sort of forgive me, though?"

"Ah, yeah. I guess so." He couldn't hold the smirk that touched his mouth. "Come here."

Hilde curled into his embrace, laying her cheek against his solid chest. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know." Duo kissed the top of her head. He wanted to just forget about what had happened, but it had been too much, had cut too hard. "I love you, too. But I can't just forget, you know? It hurt. Bad." He had to be honest.

"I know." She was crying, he could feel the tears on his skin, and he gave her a tight squeeze.

"This is a good start, though. A really good start," he whispered gently, hugging her closer.

**GW**

Trowa counted the times Middie threw up, and it alarmed him. How could she still be subsisting, and their baby, too? "Are you sure you shouldn't go to the hospital?" he finally asked, afraid she was really sick.

Middie came out of the bathroom, her navy eyes bloodshot. "I'm fine, honey. Really. I'm just not…agreeing so much with the pregnancy yet."

He frowned, not satisfied. "I thought morning sickness went away after six weeks," he said, trying not to sound accusing.

Middie shuffled to the bed and sat on the edge of it. "It doesn't always go away, Trowa. But I really am fine. I promise." There was a bite to her voice that made him cringe a little. He had definitely put her on the defensive.

"I'm sorry, Mid. I just want to make sure you're okay. And the baby," he said, moving to kneel beside her. He gently touched her stomach, a sense of awe stealing over him. "It's amazing, isn't it? Do you think it's a girl, or a boy?"

Middie smiled and tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. As long as it's healthy, it doesn't matter."

"Absolutely," Trowa whispered, and wrapped his arm around her waist, squeezing just a bit. Middie squirmed and he released her as she rushed for the bathroom again. He sighed and heaved himself up onto the bed.

Things could only get better, and he hoped they did, for her sake. He didn't like her being so sick.

**GW**

"Relena!"

"Anne!" The honey blonde smiled and hugged her friend hard, glad to see her again.

"How was the flight?" Anne asked as they headed to baggage claim.

"The normal." Relena felt jumpy as Anne hustled her along. "Is everything okay here?"

"Oh, fine, fine. You know how busy I always am. And the director would like to meet you tonight," Anne said, keeping up a blistering pace, her hand tight on Relena's arm.

"What? Anne, no. I'm tired, and I look—"

"Amazing, as always. It's just a short meeting, darling. Don't fret," Anne told her quickly. "We're going right from here to the restaurant. You must be famished!"

Relena knew she wasn't getting out of it. But it just wasn't fair. She was hungry, but not enough to meet a Hollywood director tonight. "I have to call Heero—"

"In the car, darling. Now come along. You're dragging your feet!" Anne admonished, giving her a slight glare. Relena couldn't even answer. It wouldn't make a difference.

**GW**

Heero jumped when his phone went off and had to fumble for it. "Smooth, Yuy," he grumbled as he flipped it open. "Hey honey. I miss you," he said, his voice low and gentle.

"Hi, handsome," Relena said, and he immediately tensed.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

Relena giggled a bit. "I'm fine. I'd just forgotten about the breakneck pace of life here. I'm exhausted, and I still have a meeting tonight."

Heero frowned and stretched out on his couch. It didn't feel so cozy tonight. "Don't break _your_ neck out there, okay? Or I'll have to bust some heads when I get there," he said. "Who's the meeting with?"

Relena laughed this time. "I'll remember that. It's with the director, so I can't skip out, or I would." She was quiet for a few moments. "I miss you, Heero. So much."

He was sure he detected tears in her words, and it about broke his heart. She clearly needed him. "Listen, honey, I'll come tomorrow."

"What about work?" she asked, a small sniffle confirming his suspicion.

"Doesn't matter. Quatre will have to understand," he said, getting off the couch.

"No, sweetie, you don't have to. I really miss you, but I'm fine. I'm going to be so busy the week will fly by," Relena said, and her voice was stronger, determined.

He wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be brave, Relena. Not for me. If you need me, I'm there." He'd already screwed up too much to not answer her every call.

There was a murmuring of voices in the background, and he had to wait for his girlfriend to answer. "Sorry, Anne was telling me something. No, Heero, don't come early. Really, I'll be fine. I have to go, okay? I'll call you tomorrow night," she said, her voice soft. "I love you."

"Be careful out there. Call if you need me. Love you, too," he said and slowly closed his phone. Sinking back onto the sofa, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about her.

It would only make his night that much lonelier.

**GW**

A/N: Sorry for the very long delay with this chapter. I hope to update much quicker with chapter ten. For those reading my other GW story, Happily Ever After, I am not going to update it until this story is finished. And to my new fan and reviewer, Ryan, thank you for the reviews and the input. They are very much appreciated!

-RedLion2


	10. Chapter 10

_Gundam_ _Wing_ and its associated characters do not belong to me.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Ten

Duo awoke on Wednesday morning feeling more rested than he ever had. He stretched and yawned, a lazy grin rolling over his face. Hilde slept beside him, oblivious to his rustling around. Duo smiled and traced his fingers over her bare shoulder, feeling a swell of affection for her. Things were not totally normal between them, but they were continuing to build the broken bridge.

A peal of thunder rattled overhead, causing him to groan. The wet fall was becoming a drag, and he had to force himself from the bed. Pulling on jeans and a white muscle shirt, he made way for the bathroom. Rain pelted against the window, and Duo growled. Why couldn't the storm front pass? It was miserable working in the mud. _At least we should be done outside by Saturday. Of course, Yuy's leavin' for LA on Friday._ But he couldn't begrudge Heero the trip west. Relena needed his moral support.

Ten minutes later, coffee cup in hand, he was driving toward the Corrigan mansion, and hoping the rain would finally let up.

**GW**

"Jade, you need to let this go," Liz said, shaking her head. "He's going back to his wife."

Jade finished pulling on her strappy heels and leveled a cold look on her best friend. "No one turns on me, Liz. Especially not some backwoods nobody."

Liz frowned. "A nobody? You're the one who's obsessed with—"

"Don't." Jade shrugged into a rain coat. "Come on. Quatre's not getting away this easily."

"This isn't a good idea, Jade." Liz knew nothing would come of Jade's visit to the building site – Quatre had told her whatever they'd had was over. "He doesn't want you."

"No?" Jade turned to smile at her, and a chill went down Liz's spine. She knew the look, and it didn't bode well. Jade was used to getting her own way, and that included any man she set her cat eyes on. "Come on, Liz. I have a man to catch."

Liz followed Jade from their hotel room, cursing the actress silently. She knew it would do no good to try and persuade Jade any more. Now all she could do was stand back and watch the beautiful disaster she was sure was coming.

**GW**

Relena groaned as the alarm barked at five. She slapped the snooze button and pulled the blankets over her head. Was it possible that four hours had passed so soon? There was a brisk knock on the door, and again she groaned. She should've known better than to stay with Anne and Treize.

"Relena, darling, get up!" Anne called, thumping on the door again. "We can't be late!"

_Oh, no, of course not_, Relena thought, scowling as she scooted out of bed. She tried to cover a huge yawn and gave up. She was tired. In fact, she was sure she'd never been this tired.

"Relena?"

"I'm up!"

"Oh good. Well, hurry, darling!"

"Right." Relena sighed and headed toward the bathroom. At least in there Anne might leave her alone. Maybe. She stepped into the scalding shower and gasped, breathing in the steaming water as it splashed over her slender body. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back to the movie studio, where she'd spent the past two days in production meetings.

Part of her grumpiness, she knew, was from not seeing Heero. She missed him so much she ached. They'd talked for an hour the night before, when she'd finally gotten a break from all the slick Hollywood men who seemed bent on distorting the plot of her novel. Heero had been sympathetic and supportive, and that had made her miss him all the more. But, she reminded herself, she still had two more days before he would be there.

"Relena!"

"I'm coming!" With a sigh, she shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, already dreading the day.

**GW**

"Heads up, bossman," Duo sang out, and Quatre turned, his face darkening as Jade's sports car came up the drive. He stalked toward her, determined to get her to leave at once.

Jade stepped out of the car, her eyes fixed on the angry blonde coming toward her. "Hello, handsome," she said, in as sultry a voice as she could manage.

Quatre stopped two feet from her. "Leave, Miss Corrigan. Now."

Jade smiled. "Oh, come now. You can't mean that. After what we've had—"

"It was nothing, Jade. It meant nothing to me," he told her, his voice cold. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he hoped she would take the hint and go. But when her eyes narrowed and she began moving toward him, he knew it wouldn't be so easy. "Jade, stop. I told you—"

"Oh, yes, I know you said, Quatre. But don't you realize something? _You_ work for _me_. And unless I'm _completely_ satisfied, handsome, you won't get paid," Jade said, a smirk touching her blood-red lips. She halted in front of him, and Quatre resisted the urge to slap her. He had never struck a woman before, and he wouldn't start now.

"Your misguided feelings for me and our contract over this house have nothing to do with one another, Miss Corrigan. Should you continue to disagree, I'll see you in court." Quatre spun on his heel and strode back toward the house. Now _he_ had a smirk on his face. He knew she wouldn't want any negative publicity tainting her career, and a high-profile court case would do just that.

A few moments later, the sports car started and left, and Quatre breathed in relief. He knew Jade wasn't a woman to give up, but at least he would get paid for the house. It was a small comfort, though. He would still have to contend with her later. His aqua eyes swept the building site, and he wondered how many of his friends knew about his unfaithfulness. Trowa wasn't likely to say anything, but Cathy might have, considering how upset she was.

"Quatre."

He turned to his left and fought the urge to back away. Trowa stood before him, his arms at his sides, a stern set to his chin. They hadn't yet spoken about the parking lot incident, and Quatre wondered if that's where this would lead.

"I talked to Cat last night," Trowa said, his voice quiet and controlled. "She told me what you said."

Quatre stared at him. "And?"

"It's a good start." Trowa let a tiny smile touch his mouth. "And don't worry: the other guys don't know."

"Thanks," Quatre said, but didn't feel relieved. He knew that if Heero, Duo, and Wufei found out later, on their own, they might not be able to forgive him. Trowa went back to work, but Quatre couldn't bring himself to follow. There were more consequences to his actions than he had realized, and he knew what had to be done.

**GW**

"Anne, I don't want—"

"Darling, please don't fret so. These men work in Hollywood. They know what sells," Anne said, trying to soothe Relena. But the honey-blonde did not want to be placated.

"No, Anne. They're wrecking the structure of the plot!" Relena said, her voice rising. She had kept quiet for Anne's sake, but could no longer contain her frustration.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Darlian?" James Corsair, one of the writers, glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. He was tall and dark, but his perpetual scowl kept him from being handsome. Relena didn't particularly like him.

"Actually, I think you're taking too much from the plot. The story won't make sense," she said, lifting her chin a bit. She wasn't going to be bossed.

"Oh really." James walked over to her and put an arm around her, giving her a squeeze that was not at all reassuring or warm. "I assure you, my version of the events will sell to the general public," he told her, and Relena squirmed away from him, wishing Heero was here. He would put the writer in his place.

"Please don't touch me, Mr. Corsair," she said, still trying to be haughty. She wasn't sure what else would work with him.

"Don't flatter yourself, dear," he said, his smile cold. "You aren't my type at all." His eyes browsed her body before he turned and walked away. Relena wanted to yell at him or hit him or do something to him. She wasn't accustomed to being treated like this, and her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Oh, darling." Anne fretted over her. "I told you to let them handle it, Relena." Her voice was reprimanding, and Relena felt tears crowd in her eyes. This wasn't at all how she had pictured this going, and she ached to see Heero. She knew he at least would be in her corner.

"I need some air," she said and started from the room, pulling out her cell phone. But a glance told her Heero was still at work, and she hated to bother him. She would just deal with this on her own.

**GW**

"You _cheated_ on her?" Duo asked, his cobalt eyes dark and intense.

"Yes," Quatre said, not able to meet his friend's gaze. "We only kissed, but I did spend the night." He felt a full confession was in order. His friends deserved to know everything, and deserved to hear it from him.

Wufei was breathing a bit hard, struggling for control. And Heero was completely still – Quatre wasn't even sure he was breathing. "Heero? Please, say something," he said, wanting to know exactly how he felt.

"What do you want, Winner? A medal for confessing your sin?" Heero finally said, shrugging. "I've been on the other side. I understand how Cat feels." There was iron in his voice, and his dark blue eyes belied the calmness of his tone.

Quatre nodded. He had expected that type of reaction and now turned to Wufei. The Chinese man wouldn't meet his gaze, and when he spoke, it was with fire. "I never would have expected it from you, Winner. You always appeared to be decent and strong." Wufei now met Quatre's eyes. "Men like you disgust me. You are supposed to take care of and honor your wife. You're no better than a criminal."

Quatre felt hot shame roll over him. "I know, Wufei. Trust me when I say I know I don't deserve a second chance with Cat. But if she's willing to take me back, I will be the best husband I can possibly be," he said, his own voice hard with feeling. Wufei nodded once and turned away. "I know I've shocked you with my actions, and I am sorry." There was nothing else Quatre could say to them, and inwardly he begged them to at least try and forgive him.

Duo, who had remained silent through the exchanges, cleared his throat. "Look, Quatre, I'm glad ya told us what you did. But if you think we'll just forget about it, well, it don't work that way." He paused, and Quatre saw a spark in his friend's eyes. "But we aren't gonna turn on ya, either. Bad stuff happens. Just get back together with Cat, no matter what you have to do, okay?"

"I will do my best, Duo. You can count on that," Quatre said, and his three friends went back to work. He studied the wet mud, his thoughts ranging to his wife. What was she doing? How was she feeling? He considered calling her, but wasn't sure she'd pick up. _I have messed up so badly! What was I thinking that night? Why would I hurt Cathy like that?_ Knowing he would get no answers, he trudged through the wet clay to where he'd left off with a hammer and picked it up.

_I will get her back, no matter what it takes_, he promised, and began thinking of ways to woo back his wife.

**GW**

Middie stared at the catalogs in her hands, not seeing them at all. She was letting her mind wander, thinking ahead to when their baby would be born. The morning sickness was beginning to abate, and she was thrilled with the idea of being a mother. She knew Trowa was excited, and anxious to tell their friends. They had decided to have a small party, and tell everyone then. She was supposed to be planning that and getting ideas for a nursery, but weariness was starting to creep in, and she set the catalogs aside so she could rest.

But the problems between Cat and Quatre began to plague her, until she couldn't rest peacefully. With a sigh, she got up and decided to go for a walk, thinking the cool air would refresh her. She put on her sneakers, grabbed her coat, and started out.

**GW**

"Relena, please be reasonable. James is the leading Hollywood writer right now. He knows what will sell," Anne said later that night. "You're only making him unwilling to work with you." Her displeasure was obvious, and Relena felt tears well up again. She refused to cry, however. Crying would get her nowhere.

"Anne, it's _my_ story. I want it done right," she insisted, as they got out of Anne's Escalade. "Why don't you see that?" Relena stopped in front of the massive SUV and stared at her friend.

"You want to know what _I_ see?" Anne asked, a cold look in her eyes. "I see a woman who is very lucky to be here in the first place, and who is very out of touch with the entertainment industry. You're behaving like a spoiled brat, darling."

Relena's heart thudded painfully in her chest, and again she steeled herself. She tried to remember that Anne was doing what she thought was best. "Since my opinion matters so little, Anne, I think I'll return to Michigan," she said, her voice chilled. _At least I know I'm wanted there._

Anne's face sagged, and she shook her head. "I don't want that, Relena. I know I sound heartless, but James—"

"Obviously knows what will work best. I'm conceding," the honey-blonde said, her eyes pinned on her friend. "But I still think I should go back home. I should be working on my next novel." At the mention of her newest work, her friend's face lit up.

"I'm so excited about this one! The plot sounds so intriguing," Anne said, and gestured to her house. "Come along. We'll have a late dinner and—" She broke off abruptly, unable to finish the thought.

Relena glanced at her and then at the front steps of the big house. Her mouth fell open, and she wondered if he was a hallucination, borne from her desire to see him.

"Hey." Heero stared at her, his eyes locked on her, as if memorizing her lovely features again. "I missed you," he added gently, and went to her, pulling her into his warm embrace. When she didn't answer, he pulled back a bit, disturbed to find her in tears. "What's wrong, honey?"

Relena couldn't find the words, so she shook her head and pressed her cheek to his chest. Heero seemed to understand and held her tighter. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, until her tears began to dry, and she was able to form coherent thoughts.

"I've missed you so badly," she whispered, looking up at him. "And to see you here…" She couldn't finish, and Heero kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. I hadn't planned on coming until Friday, but something happened, and—" He broke off, his mouth tightening. Relena immediately tensed, but he went on before she could ask. "It's okay. I'll tell you in a bit." He looked at Anne, who hadn't been aware she was staring. She cleared her throat and smiled.

"Come in and we'll get something to eat. Heero, you must be starving."

"I could eat," he admitted before leading Relena up the stairs behind Anne. Relena kept glancing at him, but couldn't read his expression. She did know that whatever had happened had spooked him somewhat, or he wouldn't have come.

They ordered Chinese, and Anne left them alone to talk, sensing it needed to be a private conversation. Relena settled on the cream leather sofa, facing her boyfriend, and waited for him to go on.

Heero wasted no time. "Quatre cheated on Cathy last weekend." He had to force the words from his mouth, and tried to hide his emotion. "He told us today at work."

Relena immediately went to him, touching his stubbled jaw. "Heero, I'm so sorry. I can imagine how you must feel," she said, her voice soft and kind.

"I had to see you," he said, shrugging. "I couldn't wait until Friday." He stroked her cheek, always amazed at how soft it was. She leaned into his touch, and he took her face in his hands, studying her for a few moments before leaning in for a gentle kiss. Relena sighed against his mouth, and he smiled, his first real one since she had left on Sunday. "I heard what you and Anne were talking about. Things haven't been so great for you, either."

"No, they haven't." She tried to smile back, knowing he needed more cheering and encouragement than she did. "But it will be okay. Tell me what happened between Cat and Quatre."

**GW**

A/N: The next chapter is half-finished, and with any luck, I will get it up before next Friday. Thank you all for your patience with me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gundam_ _Wing_ and its associated characters do not belong to me.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter 11

Heero stretched out on the couch, getting comfortable. He knew the food wouldn't arrive for another fifteen minutes or so, and that was plenty of time to day what had to be said. Relena waited patiently across the couch from him, her hands folded in her lap.

"Jade Corrigan—"

"The actress?" Relena's violet-blue eyes went wide, and Heero nodded.

"She's been hanging around the build-site, talking to Quatre. And he's been having problems with Cathy. She kicked him, saying he pays more attention to the house he's building than to her." Heero paused. "At least that's what he told us."

"You don't believe him?" Relena's voice was soft.

Her boyfriend sighed and ran a hand through his already-tousled locks. "I don't know. Cat can be hard to see eye-to-eye with, but she's not mean. It just seems kind of one-sided to me, like she's the only one to blame." And that didn't sit well with him.

"Did…did Quatre and Jade….?" Relena couldn't find the heart to ask the whole question.

Heero came to her rescue. "No. He said all they did was kiss, but he spent the night at her hotel room. And in my book, that's adultery." The word came as a growl, and he clenched his fists. All the frustrating pain from his divorce was washing through him, threatening to drown him.

Relena watched him, tears in her eyes. She knew Quatre's situation was hard for Heero, and she wished she could ease his apparent distress. Matt's murder had been terrible for her, but there had been no betrayal on his part. "Heero…"

"I just, I don't get it. Why would he risk everything? Cat has been his world since they got married." Heero got up and prowled the room, his eyes turning to diamond as he paced.

"Sometimes…people forget," Relena whispered, her eyes downcast.

"Forget? Forget the person they love? Why? What could they possibly gain?" Heero snapped, and took a deep breath when his girlfriend jumped. He went to her and hugged her, feeling a tremble dance through her body. "Shh. I'm sorry," he said. "I'm not upset with you."

"I know." Relena felt his tension, his anger. His arms tightened, and she gasped. "H-Heero…" He immediately released her so she could breathe, and began pacing again. They both heard the delivery person at the front door, and both tried to settle themselves before Anne came in.

"Relena? Heero? Do you want your food now?" Anne asked, tentatively sticking her upper body into the room.

"Um…"

"Yes." Heero shot Relena a look before following Anne from the room. The discussion, for now, was over.

Relena sighed and went after them, wishing again that she could help Heero. _Quatre, why did you do this? Why couldn't you be faithful?_

**GW**

"What would you say if I wanted to buy an old gym?"

Sally glanced up from the novel she was reading, and studied her husband. Wufei had been quiet since coming home from work, and she hadn't been able to figure out his mood. He was happy she was home for two straight weeks; the hospital had hired two rotating doctors, and Sally finally got some well-deserved vacation time. But he seemed depressed tonight.

"Any particular reason why?" she asked, setting aside the book.

Wufei took off his reading glasses. "I don't want to work construction my whole life, Sal. That's not me."

"Okay."

"That's it?" Wufei asked, softly. He enjoyed seeing her here, in their home, where he wanted her to be. She was curled up in her favorite chair, her hair loose, a forest green flannel blanket tucked around her. "No questions?"

She smiled. "I want you to be happy, sweetie. I take it Lou Vistral is selling?"

Her husband nodded and sat up. He'd been lying on the couch, trying to be interested in the local newspaper. It only angered and agitated him. "I just talked to him yesterday. He would give us a great deal."

Sally could hear his mounting excitement. "What would you do with it?" she asked, knowing he would already have definite plans. Her husband didn't do something for nothing.

His dark eyes lighting up, he got up and crossed the cozy room, returning with a notebook that he handed her. "Martial arts classes, for starters. And strength training, boxing…" Wufei kneeled next to her, his eyes searching hers. "Are you really sure, baby? I want this, but not if you don't," he said, his voice low and gentle.

Sally's heart clenched. She was positive he was the sweetest man she had ever met. It was this sweetness, hidden below his terse voice and stern countenance, that had won him her heart. "I'm sure." He grinned then, and kissed her, his mouth warm and soft against hers.

"Thank you, Sally. I've really been thinking this through," he said, rising to his feet.

"Have you told Quatre yet?" she asked, and frowned when he swore, his face darkening. "What? What's wrong?"

"There's something you should know," he said, and knelt again. His hands came up to rest on hers. "Quatre cheated on Cathy with that movie star tramp we're building the house for."

"What? But…why? Why would he do that?" Sally couldn't help the sadness and anger that rushed over her. She and Cathy were very close, being the eldest members of their group of friends, and it devastated her to think how badly Cathy had been hurt.

"He couldn't have been thinking clearly," Wufei said, watching the emotions roll across his wife's face. "He said he'll do whatever it takes to get Cathy back."

"Yes, but after doing something so awful? Being with another woman?" Distress flooded her voice, and Wufei wrapped his arms around her.

"They didn't sleep together. Quatre said they kissed," he told her, and could feel Sally tense. "I know it's the same, but at least he wasn't _that_ stupid."

"No, I suppose not. But I doubt Cat will let him walk back into her heart. He's strayed once, Wufei. Who's to say he won't again?" Sally said, and buried her face into his hard chest.

"I don't know, Sal. I don't know." All he knew was that he would be here for his wife, and he was going to quit his job and get away from Winner and his lusting, wandering eyes.

**GW**

Trowa found Middie on the couch, asleep with several catalogs spread out around her. He smiled and bent to press a soft kiss to her cheek. She stirred but didn't awaken, and he hoped she was feeling better. The TV was pandering in the corner, but he didn't feel up to watching it, and went upstairs to take a shower.

He wondered if Cathy was alright, and considered calling her, but knew she wouldn't answer. When his sister was upset, she pulled into herself, and didn't let anyone help. The shower felt good on his sore muscles, and he tilted his face up into the streaming water. His thoughts turned to Middie, and he smiled. He had loved her since high school, and that love only deepened as time went on.

_And now we're going to be parents. I almost can't believe it._ He had never been the type of guy who envisioned a cozy comfy life complete with a wife and kids, but now couldn't see himself without them. Trowa finished in the shower and stepped out. He had just reached for a towel when he heard Middie screaming his name, and ran from the bathroom, clutching a blue towel around his waist.

**GW**

"Middie!" Trowa's shout ripped down the staircase, and she ran toward him, her cell phone in hand. The sight of her tall, handsome husband clad in only a towel and dripping wet made her stop short. "Mid? Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked, reaching a hand to her shoulder, his other hand on the towel.

"T-that was Q-Quatre," she stuttered, and tears began running down her pale cheeks. "Cat w-was in a-a…an accident." She began crying hard then, and Trowa, his heart hammering, pulled her against him, cradling her.

"What happened, baby?" he asked, his voice raspy, like his throat couldn't form the words. When she shook her head, unable to talk, he took the phone from her hand and called Quatre.

"Yes?"

The sound of his brother-in-law's desperate voice snapped Trowa from his stupor. "What happened? Is she alright?"

For several moments, Quatre was silent. Trowa began to wonder if the call had been dropped, but then heard his friend blow his nose. "It's…bad, Trowa. Her truck flipped…she's…please, come to the hospital." Quatre disconnected, and Trowa tried to move, but his legs wouldn't work.

"I have to sit, sweetheart," he told Middie, and eased them both down.

She lifted her head. "I'll go with you."

"No." Trowa shook his head, bangs flopping into his left eye. "It will upset you. I'll call—"

"Trowa." Middie gently kissed him, and stroked his left cheek. "I _am_ going with you. Quatre and Cathy need us, and you need me." She got up and held out her hand. "Come on."

"Alright." Trowa took her hand, gripping it tightly as they climbed the stairs. He didn't want Middie upset, not in her condition, but that couldn't be helped, not now. And she was right, anyway.

He would need her.

**GW**

Quatre stared at the door leading to the emergency room. On the other side of it, his wife was struggling for her life. The wreck had been horrendous. He knew it was already a miracle that she had survived, but he wasn't thinking of that yet. _She knows better than to talk on her cell while she's driving, especially at night._ Of course, the deer, a massive buck, had crossed into the pathway of her vehicle, and she'd flipped trying to avoid it. The cell phone hadn't been a major player.

"Quatre!"

He turned toward the voice, and the tears came. Trowa strode over to him and hugged him. Quatre hugged back and tried to compose himself. This didn't just affect him.

"What happened?" Trowa asked, after they'd sat down.

"A-a deer. She tried to avoid it…rolled four times," Quatre said, staring at his hands. "They had to use the JAWS to get her out." There was a fine strain of horror in his voice, horror over something much more tangible than anything Hollywood could imagine. Middie reached over and took his hand, squeezing it, and he tried to smile for her, but couldn't. There were no smiles left.

"How bad are her injuries?" Middie asked, realizing that Trowa was too upset to talk.

Quatre breathed deep and hard, reaching for strength he didn't think existed. "She's….having difficulty…breathing. And both legs are broken, in several places," he said. "The…the doctors think…there's too much internal bleeding…to stop." At this, there were more tears, and he couldn't hold them. Not anymore. He felt Middie hug him, heard Trowa weeping beside him, and let go of his emotions.

It was this scene that Sally burst in upon, five minutes later, with Wufei right behind her. She burst into tears, tears that she had fought to hold back, tears that stung and burned her eyes.

"Come on," Wufei said softly, putting his arm around her and leading her to the others. They knelt in front of Quatre, and cried together.

**GW**

Relena's cell chirped while they were eating, and she flipped it open, smiling at seeing Duo's name. "Hey," she said, sipping her Coke.

"Lena…you sitting down?" Duo asked, and Relena tensed, breathing hard.

"Yes," she said, her voice cracking a bit. Heero, across the table from her, frowned and sat up straight, wiping his mouth.

"Okay. Uh, hold on." Duo blew his nose. "Wufei just called me. Cathy was in an accident. She rolled her truck, and it's not lookin' good. Can you and Heero get home?" His voice was tight with control, making his words terse.

Relena took a deep breath. She had to stay calm. "Yes, we can." She couldn't say anything else.

"We'll be at the hospital. Hurry." And then he hung up, and she bit her lip to stall her tears.

"Relena." Heero was staring at her, his eyes hard. "What is it?"

"That was Duo. Cathy was in a bad accident, and she's not doing well. We have to go home," she told him, and watched his eyes widen, his mouth go slack for a moment. Relena turned to Anne. "I'm sorry, but—"

"No, darling. Don't be. I'll get you a flight." Anne, always efficient, stood and moved away, already on her phone to the airport.

Heero got up and came around the table. He took his girlfriend's hand and helped her up, and hugged her close. "It'll be alright," he murmured, wishing he knew if that were true. "Come on."

They packed quickly, and Anne drove them to the airport. The flight would leave in two hours, and while they were anxious to get home to their friends, neither was anxious to be in that situation. They knew things weren't going to be easy.

Heero tried calling Duo, but only got his voicemail. He put his phone away and tried to concentrate on Relena. She was staring into space, not moving. "Try to relax," he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Right." Her voice was worn and listless, and Heero scowled. "Cat might be dying, and you want me to relax?" Relena shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. They haven't even reconciled—"

"They might not have," Heero said, regret in his voice. "When something like that happens…it's not easy to forgive." He let go of Relena's hand and sighed. "We can only hope for the best."

"I know." And she knew this was hard for him. She wasn't sure Heero was completely over Sylvia's betrayal. There were still times when she wasn't certain they should be dating yet, even. But now was not the time for any self-doubts. They had close friends who were hurting, and who needed their support.

Their plane began boarding, and as they headed for the ramp, Heero took Relena's hand again and squeezed. He knew there was nothing comforting he could say, but he could give her his physical presence for reassurances. She squeezed back and smiled up at him, but there were tears glistening in her eyes, and he breathed deep for control. Losing it here wasn't going to help anyone.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the air, hoping and praying that Cathy could hold on. They wanted to be there, no matter what happened in the next few hours.

**GW**

A/N: Midge, you called it. I _was_ lulling you into false security. Ryan, it wasn't Middie you had to worry about. The story is just writing itself now, so I have no idea what's going to happen any more than any of you do. But, rest assured, I do think some happiness will come out of all this craziness. I think.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters.

One quick note: my family (parents, sisters, brother-in-laws, husband, kids) went to Walt Disney World for Christmas. And I have to say...don't listen to WDW's critics. The place is _magical._ Even when you're there with about one million other people. I really mean it. There really is magic in that place.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter 12

Heero saw Duo standing outside the hospital lobby doors and took a deep breath. This was it. He and Relena had gotten in only an hour and a half ago at the airport, and he'd driven almost possessed to get here so quickly. "Maxwell," he called, feeling he should warn his friend of impending company.

Duo looked up. There was no light in his eyes. "Hey."

"Is she...okay?" Relena asked, her voice strung tight. Heero put an arm around her, holding her to his side.

"Don't know yet. The doctors are still workin' on her." Duo tipped his chestnut head toward the doors. "Pretty intense inside. I had to take a break." There was a quick flash of regret in his eyes. "Wish I didn't have to."

"This is hard on everyone," Relena said, stepping from Heero's side to hug her friend. "No one takes it the same way." Her voice was low and gentle, and Duo clung to her for a brief moment.

"No, I guess not." His eyes came up to meet Heero's. "You got here fast."

"We had to." Heero didn't feel the need for elaboration. "We should see Quatre, honey."

"Okay." Relena nodded, schooling her features so her fear and pain didn't show as much. She couldn't hide it all. It wasn't _right_ to hide it all. Heero nodded to Duo and led his girlfriend inside, squeezing her hand as they approached their group of friends. Behind them, Duo slid inside the doors.

Trowa saw them first, and without any words, went to them. There was no uncertainty of how to act. The two men hugged, Heero feeling his friend's pain and terror. His instinct to protect rose high, filling his chest. This shouldn't be happening. They couldn't possibly be losing one of the group.

"Thanks for coming," Trowa said, backing up a bit.

"Of course." Heero couldn't have been kept away, not when his friends needed him. He glanced at Relena, frowning at the paleness of her skin. She was staring at the others, like she'd never seen them before. He cleared his throat gently, and she shook her head, as if waking from a strange dream.

"Trowa." She went to him, hugging him, giving him the reassurance that he wasn't alone in this. And of course, he wasn't. The others followed him, and she and Heero gave hugs to them all. When Heero came face-to-face with Quatre, there were things he wanted to say, things that would cut and bite and puncture his friend.

Things, that now, he would never say.

So instead, Heero pulled Quatre into a deep hug that left no doubts as to their friendship. Quatre pulled away, after a moment, and said, "Thank you, Heero, for that."

Heero only nodded, for his voice was gone, dried away by the fear and angst in Quatre's eyes. For him, his life could change in an even dramatic way, if Cathy died. Heero started when an arm slipped around his waist, and he found Relena staring up at him. She looked frightened and sad, and he knew that his blue eyes reflected much of what she was feeling.

The group sat again, and Heero placed himself next to Trowa. He held Relena's hand, squeezing every once in awhile. The waiting room was quiet, with the receptionists taking calls and directing newcomers to various parts of the hospital. Heero closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off what was happening. It still didn't seem possible that Cathy was hurt.

An hour passed before the emergency room door opened, and a pale, thin doctor stepped out. Quatre and Trowa came to their feet, and Quatre stepped forward. "How...how is she?" he asked, his voice quivering.

"She's still in critical condition," the doctor said, his tone hushed. "Please, come back to the ER and we can discuss her."

Quatre glanced at his friends, and then nodded. "Alright." His steps were disjointed, like he found walking difficult. They disappeared behind the heavy door, and Trowa sat down, his head coming down into his hands. Middie put an arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Heero heard Relena sniffle, and looked at her, hating that he couldn't make things better. He put his arm around her and held her close, offering the only support he could.

**GW**

Quatre waited for the doctor to speak. The muted blues and greens of the emergency department did nothing to calm him. In fact, they made him angry. The way he was feeling, the colors should have been bright and garish and hideous.

"Your wife suffered severe trauma, Mr. Winner, but we feel that the internal bleeding isn't as extensive as we'd originally thought," the doctor said, his dark eyes showing no signs of emotion. "She was wearing her seatbelt, and that kept her from sustaining more injuries."

"Is she going to live?" It was the only question that mattered to Quatre.

"We don't know yet." The doctor must have seen Quatre's angry and frightened expression, because he added, "She's a fighter, your wife. We'll know better in the next twenty-four hours." He turned to go, but paused. "Don't give up hope, Mr. Winner, but don't raise your hopes too high."

Quatre stood still for several moments after the doctor left, not knowing or even understanding what he should do. Trowa and the others would want the news, but he couldn't make his feet move. His whole life seemed to be dissolving around him, and he couldn't cry out for help. _I don't deserve anyone's help. I've done this to myself._ Cathy's accident wasn't directly his fault, but if he hadn't strayed, hadn't wounded her, she might've been home with him, cuddled up on the couch.

He finally made himself go, and the others were on their feet, anxious for some sort of good news. He made eye contact with Trowa, and saw the sparkle of hope in his green eyes. It was too much to bear. Quatre felt tears slide down his cheeks and tried hard to control himself. Tears would give the others false ideas. He took a deep breath and gouged the tears from his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Quatre?" Relena had taken a step from Heero's side, and Quatre forced himself to talk.

"The doctor said her internal bleeding isn't as bad as they'd thought," he said, his voice dry and stale. "He said they'll know better in the next twenty-four hours how she's doing."

"Can they stop the bleeding?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not sure." Quatre hated that he couldn't answer. "The doctor was vague about what's happening." He supposed the truth might as well be told.

"Why didn't you ask him?" There was anger in Trowa's voice now, and his fists were balled. Middie put her hand on his arm, but Quatre could see it did little to relieve her husband's ire.

"I..." What could he say? The doctor's bedside manner had been severely lacking, but Trowa wouldn't care about that.

"If you don't care about her, you shouldn't be here." Trowa had come forward, his green eyes roiling in anger and bitterness. "Just leave."

Quatre felt his mouth go slack. How could Trowa say that to him? He was Cathy's husband! "I care, Trowa. You have no idea how much." His voice rose, and he saw one of the receptionists look his way.

His brother-in-law had the audacity to chuckle, but there was no mirth in it. "Sure. You care _so _much that you don't even bother to ask Cat's doctor anything." Trowa's voice had risen as well, prompting Heero, Duo, and Wufei to take a step forward, as if anticipating a fight.

But that wasn't going to happen. Quatre knew Trowa's reaction was to be expected from a very protective brother. Getting angry over his reaction wasn't going to help. "I was in shock, Trowa. I wasn't thinking clearly. But please don't undermine my place here. I am Cathy's husband. I deserve to be here more than any of you." He tried to keep his voice level.

When Trowa didn't respond, Middie spoke up. "You're right, Quatre. And Cat would want you here." She touched Trowa's arm, and he gentled under her soft hand, leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

"Maybe we need something to eat, or drink," Hilde suggested, her sapphire eyes almost begging for a different topic.

"That would be good." Quatre nodded, no longer wanting attention on him. Food and drink were tangible; but Cathy's well-being, at the moment, was not. He watched Trowa and held his breath, wondering if he would let go of the subject or cling to it.

"I _could_ use a Coke." Trowa spoke in a gentle tone, his indication that he wasn't going to fight anymore.

"I'll go," Hilde offered.

"Me too." This from Relena, who looked pale and somewhat sick.

"Who wants what?" Hilde asked, beginning to take orders. Relena helped her, and Quatre told her he needed black coffee, nothing added. Nothing to weaken the brutal assault of dark flavor. Heero came to his side, and Quatre wanted to crouch away.

"Don't be mad at Trowa," Heero said, in his quiet, dry way of speaking. "He meant none of it."

Quatre wasn't sure that was true, but there was no sense in saying that. "I know." Heero regarded him in silence, his Prussian eyes dark and serious. It was very unnerving, so much so that Quatre had to walk away. He sought some form of solace over by the large windows, knowing Heero wouldn't follow. It was for the best, Quatre thought, that his friends were giving him space. He knew they wanted to help, to ease this horrible pain, but they couldn't possibly. Nothing, save seeing Cat open her beautiful periwinkle eyes, was going to rescue him.

**GW**

"I really thought Trowa would hit him," Hilde said as she and Relena put pop into a grocery cart. They were grabbing anything that looked or sounded good, not knowing exactly what their friends would want. Hilde put a case of Mountain Dew in the cart and sent a short glance at her friend. "Lena? You okay?"

Relena nodded, a short vicious motion. "As good as I can be." She seemed to pause, to take stock of her next words. "Do you think she'll make it? Really?" Her voice was soft, just between the two of them, the question floating in the air.

Hilde sighed and brushed a strand of inky hair back behind her ear. "I don't know. Sally hasn't said much. I guess she would know, right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Lena, Sally's a great doctor." Hilde was staring at her friend now, put-off by her lack of faith.

Relena pushed the cart down the aisle. Her face was pale, and there was an indecisive air about her that Hilde had rarely seen. "She's a great doctor, Hilde. I just mean that she's too close to it, you know? That's probably why she's been so quiet, and why she hasn't been asked to help."

"You're probably right," Hilde agreed after a few moments. "So, how was Hollywood?"

"Exhausting. And I never even made it to Hollywood. We were in LA the whole time." Relena threw some granola bars into the cart.

"Were you surprised to see your man?" Hilde's voice was smirky.

Her friend nodded, smiling for the first time since coming back to Michigan. "I was. It was sweet of him to come."

Hilde laughed a little. "Sweet, huh? That's not a word one normally associates with Heero."

"Very funny, Hilde." Relena narrowed her eyes playfully at her friend, and they laughed together, quietly. It felt good. Relena pushed the almost-full cart to the end of the aisle and turned for the check-out lanes. The grocery store was fairly busy, and she had to stand behind an old blue-hair with a handful of coupons. She sighed.

Beside her, Hilde fidgeted, gazing around at the other shoppers. She wanted to get out of here, get back to the hospital, but a small part of her wanted to run away from the situation. It still didn't seem possible that Cathy was laying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.

They finally made it out of the store, and Hilde opened the back door her BMW SUV. She heard Relena gasp, and glanced over her slim shoulder. A woman, pretty and slender, was walking toward them, determined.

"Hi. Are you friends with Quatre Winner?" the girl asked, her amber eyes narrowed a little, assessing them.

"Who wants to know?" Hilde asked, glaring back.

"Are you...are you Jade Corrigan?" Relena asked, a troubled note in her voice.

The girl gave a short, condescending nod. "Do you know Quatre? You look like the girls his workmen have shown me pictures of."

Hilde turned back to her SUV and put the Mountain Dew in. She heard Relena answer that yes, they were his friends, and yes, Quatre's wife had been in an accident.

"Oh...I have to see him. He must be so upset." Jade started to turn away, but Hilde wasn't letting her get that far. She spun around and grabbed Jade's arm, jerking the movie star backward. "Ex_cuse_ me? Let go!"

"No." Hilde's sapphire eyes flamed hot. She could feel the anger pushing hard through her body. "You listen to me, girly-girl, and listen _hard_. You stay away from Quatre. You've done enough damage to him and his marriage. Go back to California where you _belong_."

Jade glanced at Relena, but the honey-blonde wouldn't meet her eyes. The actress shifted her gaze back to Hilde. "Let go of me. _Now_."

"You ready to leave? Get out of Minersmith. You don't belong here," Hilde said, and gave the girl a shove.

Jade looked like she might consider arguing, but Hilde took a step toward her, and the actress walked away, fast.

"That's right," Hilde breathed. "Go on, get out of here." Her heart was thundering in her chest, fueled by adrenaline. She heard Relena step up beside her. "Can you believe her? Like we'd all just welcome her right in at the hospital. Ha," Hilde said, snorting under her breath.

"I...why would she think he'd want to see her? After what she did?" Relena helped load the rest of the groceries. "I can't believe I ever liked her."

"Well, you didn't know what a slut she is," her friend said as they got into the BMW. "Come on. Everyone's probably starving, even if they don't know it, and we still have to get Quatre's coffee." She put the vehicle in gear and pulled out into the road.

"Do you think she'll leave? Without trying to see him?"

"She won't get near him, Lena. She should know that." Hilde leaned back in the leather seat and sighed.

"It's amazing how stupid people can be. I mean, I saw a lot of it in LA, but that's kind of expected." Relena looked out the window, resting her fine chin in her hand.

"Yeah, I bet. Any of those guys hit on you?" Hilde asked, feeling a little desperate to keep the conversation away from Cat.

"A couple. Most of them I met were writers, and really arrogant. They didn't listen to me at all." Relena's voice was small.

"Too bad Heero wasn't there for that. He'd have put them in their place," Hilde said.

"Yes, he would have," Relena agreed, smiling a little. They pulled into a WESCO and got Quatre's black coffee, then headed back to the hospital. Hilde parked and they went in, knowing they'd need help unloading the SUV. When they saw their friends, both women paused, uncertain. Relena's eyes widened, her face going paler.

Sylvia was sitting next to Heero, holding his hand, her head resting comfortably on his broad shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

In no way, shape, or form does the anime _Gundam Wing_ and its characters belong to me.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Thirteen

Relena turned her head away, unsure of herself. Hilde cleared her throat, a forceful sound that garnered everyone's attention. Relena saw Heero, from the corner of her eye, shrug gently, and Sylvia picked her head up. Her blue eyes darted to Relena, and then dropped to the carpet, as if she'd been scolded.

"We need some help unloading," Hilde said, and walked over to Quatre, handing him his coffee. He mumbled his thanks. "Duo?" Hilde's voice was sharp.

"Okay." He jumped up, looked embarrassed.

Relena turned away, quite intent on helping. She went outside and waited for Hilde to put the tailgate down. "Relena." Heero appeared at her shoulder, and she looked down. It was too hard to look at him, after seeing him so comfortable with his ex-wife. "Relena, please," he whispered, and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

She swallowed hard, fighting back tears. She wasn't going to cry. He didn't deserve that. "What?" she finally asked, still not looking at him.

"She's upset, honey. She's been friends with Cat and Quatre a long time," Heero said, and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry it bothered you." His voice was soft and tentative, like he was being careful. "I can ask her to go, if—"

"No. That would be silly. After all, she's been friends with them much longer than I have." Relena couldn't help the hurt that thickened her voice. "Sylvia—"Relena had to vomit the name, "should be able to stay." She shook Heero's hand off and leaned into the back of the SUV to grab a bag. She heard him sigh, and couldn't believe that he would be upset with her. _He_ was the one with the ex sitting next to him, all warm and cozy.

Duo handed her a bag and touched her arm as she took it. "Relax, Lena. She's no threat to you," he whispered, low enough that Heero couldn't hear him. Relena met her friend's eyes, swallowing at the seriousness there. "Hang in there," he whispered, and gave her a small wink.

Relena nodded and steeled herself. This was not about her or how she was feeling, although she wasn't ready to cuddle up to her boyfriend. No, he was going to have to work a bit for that. She smiled at Duo and headed into the hospital. She could hear Heero behind her; his stride was always determined, like he knew just what he was doing all the time.

Trowa took the bag from Relena, and said, "Sylvia can leave, if it's too uncomfortable for you." His eyes were wary, judging her reaction.

"No, it's okay. She's their friend, too," Relena said, glancing over at Heero's ex. Sally and Wufei were sitting with her, Sally's arm around her. Relena quelled her rising jealousy. _This isn't about me. And it isn't about her, either._

"Okay." Trowa relaxed and looked into the bag. "Hey, I love these." He pulled out the peanut butter granola bars Relena had bought and smiled a little. "Thank you, Relena." She knew, without further words, what he was really thanking her for, and gave him a quick hug, unable to say anything. Trowa gave her a one-armed hug back, and then let go. Relena smiled and turned away – right into Heero's chest.

There wasn't much she could do, except look up, and when she did, Heero's eyes were deep and warm, melting away her apprehension. Her blue-violet eyes widened as he took her face, gently, in his hands and lowered his mouth until it just brushed hers. "I love you," he breathed, the words rustling softly over her lips and sending thrills into her stomach.

"I love you, too," Relena whispered, wondering how she managed to speak at all. Heat flared across her cheeks and she buried her face in her boyfriend's chest as he hugged her close. She was afraid to look at the others. Would they be angry and think she was putting on airs because of Sylvia? Would they think she was being petty and jealous and childish? Heero gave her a squeeze and let go, taking her hand. She breathed deep and took a glance around.

No one seemed to have noticed anything. Or, as Relena suspected, they were choosing to ignore the awkwardness. Heero led her over to where Hilde and Duo were putting the bags. He reached down and opened the case of Mountain Dew, handing her one. "Thanks," she murmured, still feeling odd. Why had Sylvia been holding Heero's hand? Why had he allowed that? Heero seemed to sense her thoughts, and kissed her cheek.

"Later," he whispered, and even at that soft volume, his voice held no room for arguing. Relena tried to relax and took a sip from the can. Duo touched her shoulder and gave her a quick smile, as if to encourage her. But she wasn't really the one who needed it. Her gaze sought out Quatre, and she felt fear roll over her again. She couldn't imagine what he was going through.

She moved away from Heero, who glanced at her, his gaze wary. But Relena relieved his tenseness by waving her hand a bit in Quatre's direction. Heero nodded and turned back to Hilde, who was still not looking happy with the situation.

"Quatre?" The blonde looked up as Relena approached, and she saw how shiny his aquamarine eyes were. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, already guessing that there wasn't.

"I don't think so. Getting food and drinks was a big help," he said, but made no attempt to smile.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, fidgeting with the can in her hands.

"No, but thank you." His voice was thick and heavy with hardly-held emotion. "Is...is it too hard for you with Sylvia here?" Quatre's eyes met hers, and Relena shook her head.

"No, it's fine. She...she belongs here."

"So do you, Relena," Quatre said, his voice a bit firmer. "And so you know, she came on her own. No one called her." Relena's eyes flew to his again, and she saw how serious he was.

"Thank you, Quatre, for telling me," she said, and couldn't help but glance at Sylvia. The pretty blonde still looked despondent, until Heero came to say something to her. Relena watched as Sylvia's face brightened, and jealousy again torched inside her. _No. I refuse to be so petty right now. Heero is just being himself with her._ But it was hard to watch, so she gave Quatre a small smile and walked over to Hilde, who was telling Duo in quiet words about their encounter with Jade.

"She better not show her face her," Duo said. He studied Relena's face for a moment after she stopped next to him. "Hey, it's going to be fine, Lena. Don't worry about Syl being here, okay?" His tone was gentle and kind, and she wanted very much to believe him. But why was her boyfriend giving all his attention to his ex-wife?

"I'll try not to," she finally said, trying to sound positive.

"Good girl." Duo looked at Hilde. "You tired, babe?"

Hilde shrugged. "No more than anyone else."

"Go home and rest," he told her, his voice a bit firm. "There's no sense being dead on your feet." He flinched after he'd spoken. "Well, you know what I mean."

"I'm not leaving. We're all in this together," Hilde said, lifting her chin.

"Okay." Duo backed off. He took a couple of granola bars and headed toward Wufei and Sally, who had left Sylvia with Heero.

Relena felt a sharp stab of pain when Heero kissed Sylvia's forehead before getting to his feet. His blue eyes were suddenly locked on Relena's, and she quickly turned away, unable to hold his gaze. She wasn't going to do this, she decided. She cared about Quatre and Cathy, but she just couldn't do this.

"Hilde, I need to go," she said, already aware of Heero coming toward her, determined as always.

Hilde glanced at Heero. "He won't let you, Lena."

"He'll have to." Relena started for the doors, quick and hurried. Heero didn't call her name, but followed her out. The early morning sky was still dark, punctuated by clusters of stars. It was cold. Relena pulled her coat tighter about her.

"Relena."

She knew she could run. He would probably let her get a head start, but running would only be ridiculous. So she stopped, inhaling deeply as he approached, trying not to cough on the bitter air.

He stopped next to her, his breath small puffs in the chill. "She isn't strong like you," he said, his voice gentle. "Syl needs to know that she has someone to lean on."

"And that someone is you?" Relena couldn't help the anger. It had been back-building for too long.

Heero turned to face her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Yes, for now. Jason...Jason isn't the man she thought he was. And her father—"

"Is too old or sick to be there. I get it." Relena flinched away when Heero reached for her. "No, Heero. Not right now." Relena waved at the hospital. "You'd better go back. Syl might combust if you aren't there." Venom danced around the other woman's name.

Heero sighed but didn't approach her. "Don't do this, honey. This isn't the time." There was a reprimand in his voice, and Relena sucked in a gasping breath.

"So what _she's _feeling is more important, then? It's okay for _her_ to break down, but not me? Because _she_ needs you and I don't?" Relena almost tripped as she backed away from him, and swatted away the hand he offered. "Don't. I don't need help."

"Apparently." Heero's voice was a strict monotone, even though his Prussian eyes flickered with anger. He turned to go, saying over his shoulder, "This isn't about you, Relena. Or her. Or me." And then he walked away, his head high, shoulders squared.

And as Relena felt tears of a thousand emotions course down her cheeks, she knew he was right, and she hated him for it.

**GW**

Middie sat quietly off to the side of the group, taking everything in. She saw Relena come back in and sit next to Hilde, and felt bad for her. It couldn't be easy, having to share her boyfriend with his ex-wife. But Middie knew Sylvia wanted to be here, and she had been friends with them for quite awhile. Still, it was awkward, for all of them.

She reached out to touch Trowa's right arm, and he glanced at her. His green eyes were tired, and he offered no smile. He just lifted a shoulder in a small shrug. There wasn't much any of them could do, except be here. A small pain flared in her abdomen, and she jumped, looking away from her husband, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Mid? You okay?" Trowa asked, immediately concerned for her.

"I'm fine," she hastened to assure him, but his concern didn't fade. He put his arm around her and held her close for several seconds. Middie leaned into him. It felt good to be held, to know he was right here, in case she needed him.

"You should go home, sweetheart, and get some rest," he whispered.

Middie straightened and shook her head. "I'm okay," she said, looking him in the eyes. And even if she hadn't really felt okay, she wouldn't leave him. Not when he so definitely needed her.

"But—"

"We're _both_ fine," she emphasized , and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me, okay?" Her voice was soft, but she knew he wouldn't argue with her. Trowa smiled and squeezed her before sitting forward.

"I'm going to call Mom again," he said, his tone restless.

"Okay." Middie knew that Beverly Barton would want to hear her son's voice again, even if there was no news. She lived in New York, and was waiting for her flight to Grand Rapids. They would pick her up when it got in.

As soon as Trowa left, Middie felt another jab of pain. She rubbed her stomach, wondering if her nerves were making her body act up. She saw Sally watching her and instantly dropped her hand. She didn't want anyone to find out she was expecting until they knew Cathy's fate. But the pretty doctor was already coming, sitting down next to her.

"Middie? Everything okay?" Sally asked, in her best bedside manner voice. "You're quite pale."

"Oh, you know. I'm just worried about Cat," Middie said quickly, trying not to sound too flippant. She just didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Is that it? You looked like you were in pain."

"I'm fine, really, but thanks for being concerned," Middie told her.

"Alright." Sally patted her arm and stood, glancing around the room, as if searching for someone she could help. She headed over to Sylvia again, and Middie breathed in relief.

This just wasn't the time for her and Trowa's news.

**GW**

Heero studied his girlfriend as she sat between Duo and Hilde. She kept her eyes down, her hands tinkering with the pop can they held. Her shoulders were slumped, and he could tell she was upset, probably with herself. He wanted to take her away from here so they could really talk and clear the air, but the woman sitting next to him needed him.

What he had told Relena was true. She was stronger than Sylvia. She could take the stress and strain better. And she had Duo and Hilde to lean on. But even as he thought of all that, Heero knew he was being very unfair to his girlfriend. She deserved his attention and care more than anyone.

"Is she okay with this?" Sylvia asked, glancing at Relena.

"No." He felt Sylvia look at him. "What do you expect, Syl? She'd be jumping for joy?"

"I can go."

Heero shook his head. "They're still your friends."

Sylvia adjusted her sitting position, crossing her legs. "Why don't you go talk to her? She's upset."

"I know. But this isn't about—"

"No, it really is. I...I know I shouldn't have come." She held up her hand when he started to protest. "No, I shouldn't have. This is Relena's place now, at your side. I guess...I just can't seem to let go. I thought Jason and I would be perfect together, and we aren't. And you're...well, you're _you_, Heero. Dependable and strong and protective. And I miss all of that." Sylvia sighed and looked at him, a sad smile touching her lips. "I'm not trying to break you up. There was a time when that did occur to me, but you're so happy with her. The way you watch her..." Sylvia shrugged. "It's easy to see how much she means to you. So go talk to her." There was gentle urging in her husky voice, urging that Heero didn't feel he could ignore.

"Thanks," he said, giving her forearm a soft squeeze. He stood and crossed the room, stopping in front of his girlfriend. Relena didn't acknowledge him, but he had expected that. "Relena."

She looked up, and he had to catch his breath at the despair in her eyes. How could he have thought she was strong enough not to need him? "Come on," he said, holding out his hand. She stared at it, as though wary of it. "Please," he added, and reached for her, hoping she wouldn't object.

"Alright," she murmured and let him help her up. Hilde gave Heero a sharp look, one he felt he deserved. He'd been blind to how Relena was truly feeling, but no more. He would make her see that no one mattered as much to him as she did.

They were almost to the lobby doors when the door to the emergency room opened. Everyone froze, expectant and terrified. A doctor, different from the first, stepped out and gestured at Quatre. He rose from where he'd been sitting with Wufei and approached, his strides short. The doctor spoke very quietly to him for a moment, and then disappeared behind the door again. Quatre was still, not even seeming to breathe. Wufei started toward him, but paused when Quatre turned to face everyone. There was a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"They've stopped some of the internal bleeding," he said, so low they had to strain to catch the words. "She has a chance."


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter 14

Trowa shifted on his feet, tired and restless. His mother's flight had just landed, and he was waiting for her, anxious. They hadn't seen each other in six months; it had been too long, and these weren't the circumstances he'd wanted. His eyes drifted closed, and he found his thoughts going to Middie. She'd wanted to come, but he was afraid it would be too much for her. _She should've gone home to rest. I wish she wasn't so stubborn!_ But it was her spirit that he admired most about her, so he couldn't really fault her for staying at the hospital. _At least she's with the others. They'll look after her._

"Trowa!"

His eyes snapped open and a grin split his lips. "Hi, Mom," he said and took Beverly Barton into his arms, hugging her close. She felt frail and tiny, and he dropped a kiss on top of her head. "How was the flight?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Beverly said, sighing. "But I'm here now." Her eyes, so like Trowa's, swept the surrounding area. "Middie didn't come?"

"I thought she should stay at the hospital," Trowa said, being careful. He wasn't ready to tell anyone his good news. "The doctor said Cat's doing better," he added, hoping to draw attention to his sister.

But Beverly was not put off by the change in subject. "Is Middie feeling alright? You said she'd been under the weather." She studied her son with curious eyes.

Trowa put his arm around her and guided her through the throngs of people. "She's fine, Mom. I just thought it would be better if she stayed," he said, using his tall body to cut through the crowds. They arrived at the baggage claim and he grabbed hers off, recognizing the bright floral pattern that was so very out-of-date.

"Alright, then." Beverly busied herself with her carry-on, but her son wasn't persuaded. He knew she wouldn't let it pass that easily. "So, Cat _is_ doing better?"

"She is. They got most of the internal bleeding stopped," Trowa said. They paused at the doors to zip their coats up before stepping out into the morning fog. Trowa grimaced. He hated driving in this stuff. Beverly was quiet until they hit I-96 north, and then she glanced at her son.

"How is Quatre doing?"

Trowa pursed his lips. He didn't really want to think about his brother-in-law. It hadn't been Quatre's fault, of course, but Cat's accident made it even harder for Trowa to forgive his friend. "About as good as he can be," he finally answered. Fatigue was starting to settle over him, and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. "I'm not happy with him."

"I know. Neither am I." Beverly put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Pull over on the next exit, honey. I'll drive."

Trowa shook his head. "I can do it."

Beverly chuckled. "Stubborn, just like your father was. Now do as I say."

Trowa nodded and pulled off at the exit for Grand Valley State University. He drove into the gas station parking lot that bordered McDonald's and parked. "I need caffeine. You want anything?"

"Coffee, but I'll get it. You just get in the passenger side and snuggle up. You want a Coke?" Beverly asked, smiling as Trowa's shoulders slumped. He knew he was defeated.

"Yeah. And a Snickers."

"Alright." Beverly started away, but paused when Trowa called to her.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, honey. Now get in so you're warm."

Trowa smiled to himself and climbed into the passenger side of his big GMC. As soon as he clicked the seatbelt, he began to doze, content for the time being.

**GW**

Heero glanced at Sylvia from the corner of his left eye. She was dozing, leaning against the back of her chair. Wufei and Sally sat on either side of her; they too were sleeping. Heero looked over at Duo and Hilde. They were still awake, trying to distract Quatre with a card game. Middie was sitting next to Quatre, her eyes fluttering between consciousness and sleep.

"We all need some rest," Relena whispered from his right side. She was resting against his shoulder, her hands picking at indefinable threads on her sweater.

"Yeah." There wasn't much else to say. They did need sleep, but no one was willing to leave yet. He looked down at Relena's soft golden hair and frowned. They still hadn't talked, and he could tell she was tense.

Relena straightened and stretched before looking at him. He met her gaze, hating the wariness in her pretty eyes. "You okay?" he asked, and reached to touch her cheek.

"I guess so." But her voice was heavy, and Heero knew their talk couldn't be postponed any further.

"Come on." He stood and helped her up. "We're going for a drive."

"Okay." Relena nodded, but looked over at Quatre. Heero sensed her hesitation.

"I'll talk to him. Get your coat on," he directed, keeping his voice low. He walked over to Quatre and touched his friend's arm, waiting until Quatre acknowledged him. "Relena and I need to talk. If you need us, give me a call," he said, feeling the weight of Duo's stare. It felt like burning oil.

Quatre nodded. "Go ahead, Heero. We're fine."

Heero nodded and went to Relena, who looked exhausted and tense and sad. Putting an arm around her, he led her from the hospital and out to his Jeep. It was still cold, and he could feel her shivering. "Here, honey," he said, opening the passenger door and helping her in. He waited until she was buckled in before going around and climbing in. "Are you hungry?" He kept his eyes on her as he started the Jeep.

"No, not really," Relena said, her face turned away.

Heero didn't push her. He drove out of the parking lot and turned toward his place. A light rain began pattering against the windshield. _Perfect._ His mind started to drift. Images of his ex-wife faded in and out of his thoughts. _Why am I thinking about her? My place is here, with Relena._ A glanced confirmed his suspicions: Relena was asleep, slumped against the door. A soft smile touched Heero's lips for a moment.

_She means everything to me. I wish I could make her see that. I know she's afraid I still have feelings for Syl, but that's not true. I just want to help Syl out. _Heero stretched and turned on the radio. _Maybe Relena and I need to take this to the next level. _But that thought was pushed away as quickly as it appeared. Heero couldn't imagine asking her to marry him. Not yet. He knew he wasn't ready for that.

When they reached his house, he parked the Jeep close and shut it off, his blue eyes studying his girlfriend. _I can't believe she'd think I'd want Sylvia over her._ "Relena." He reached over and shook her a little. Relena sat up, rubbing a hand across her eyes and looking at him. "Hey." Heero let a small smile lift the corner of his mouth.

"Hi." Relena didn't smile back. She looked down, away from his eyes, and Heero lifted her chin until her eyes met his again.

"You know I love you," he said, his deep blue orbs holding hers.

"Do I?" Relena's voice hinted at bitterness.

Heero's eyes narrowed. "Don't be difficult. If you really think I'd care more about Syl—"

"You _do_, Heero! I've watched how you've been acting towards her! Holding hands, her head on your shoulder, kissing her forehead..." Relena looked away. "It's easy to see."

"Are you done?" he asked, and her eyes flew to his face. "What you saw was me trying to make this time easier on someone who's upset. I know how hard this is for you, too, and I probably _have_ neglected you. But not because I'm still in love with my ex. I'm in love with _you_." Heero took her face between his work-roughened hands, his eyes hard and serious. "Don't ever doubt where my loyalty and affection lay, Relena. _Ever._"

Relena's breath caught in her throat. He could see her working to keep from crying, and drew her to him. "Shh. Don't cry," he said, holding her tight to his body. Her shoulders were shaking, but he couldn't hear any noise. He rubbed her back, his hand firm. "Shh. It's alright," he said. "Don't cry." There had already been far too many tears for his liking.

His girlfriend pushed away from him and wiped at her cheeks. Heero studied her, trying to gauge how she was really feeling. He hadn't wanted to seem harsh, but wondered if maybe he had been. "Tell me what you're thinking," he said, tired of trying to guess.

Relena finally brought her gaze to his. "You say you love me, and I want to believe that. Really. But do you know how devastating it is to watch how you interact with her? And you're right: you _were_ neglecting me. So if I want to cry a little, I should be able to." Her voice quavered, but she held onto it, and never looked away from his eyes.

Heero could feel his temper rising. "Sylvia doesn't have anyone to depend on right now. And we're still friends." He tried to calm himself, because he could see the flashes of heat in Relena's eyes. "Honey, stay calm. I can ask her to leave when we go back."

"Don't do it my account, _sweetie_," she said and unbuckled her seatbelt. She put her hand on the door handle.

"Relena—"

"Don't, Heero. I'm too tired and cranky to deal with you right now." She slid out of the Jeep, slammed the door, and stalked up to the house.

Heero swore and beat his fists against the steering wheel. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of his control. First Sylvia had shown up, crying and barely holding herself together, and he had done what he'd thought was right. She _did_ need someone to be there, someone to hold her, and he'd stepped into the place at her side. Unfortunately, Relena was taking all of his well-meaning actions to heart. Heero sighed and ran a hand through his chocolate hair.

_Stupid._ _Relena's right. Sylvia isn't mine to take care of anymore. She made that choice. _He got out of the Jeep and went inside, where he found his girlfriend sitting at the kitchen table, tears running down her cheeks. Heero's heart stumbled in his chest, and he could feel agony rip through him. How could he have been so blind to how much pain she was in? All of because of his actions?

"Relena..." Heero knelt next to her and pulled her into his embrace. She tensed, pulling back, but his grip around her tightened. "It's okay, honey. I'm sorry. So sorry," he murmured, one hand rubbing her stiff back in loose, gentle circles. It took a few minutes, but Relena began to relax against him, and he could feel her tears wet on his neck. This time, he let her cry.

**GW**

Beverly Barton made straight for her daughter-in-law. "Middie!"

"Hi, Bev." Middie's smiled and hugged the older woman.

"You look exhausted!" Beverly said, her emerald eyes swinging away from Middie to take in the other young people. "You _all_ do."

"We all want to be here," Middie said, glancing at Trowa. He seemed anxious, but she knew it was because of her. She gave him a small wink, and his shoulders relaxed as he winked back.

"You all need to get some sleep," Beverly said. She looked at her son. "Take your wife home, honey. Sleep. I'll call if there's any changes." Her tone was even, but Trowa knew she meant business.

"I think," he began, carefully, "that Quatre really needs us all right now."

"I know, son. But you won't really be useful if you're falling asleep." Beverly turned away and headed for her son-in-law, but stopped and abruptly came back to Trowa. "Why is Sylvia here? Doesn't Heero have a new girlfriend?" she whispered, her eyes drawn to the sleeping blonde.

Trowa glanced at Sylvia. "Yes, he does. But Sylvia was always good friends with Cat. She and Heero actually spent a lot of time with Quatre and Cat," he said. "I think she deserves to be here."

Beverly put a hand on his arm, and when he met her eyes, he saw the warning in them. "Be that as it may, honey, Heero has someone new, and I imagine this is awkward for her. Perhaps you should suggest, gently, of course, that Sylvia wait for news at home."

Trowa heard the wisdom in her voice, and nodded. "You're probably right, Mom."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "I'm _always_ right, honey. Don't wake her up, but when she does wake, go talk to her."

"Okay. So does this mean you're letting Mid and I stay?" Trowa asked, a sly grin tweaking the corners of his mouth.

Beverly rolled her eyes. She knew he was teasing her because he could. "Yes, I suppose so. Now go sit down and rest." Trowa gave her a hug and retreated, taking Middie by the hand. His mother watched until they were sitting, and only then did she make her way to Quatre.

She knew he was sorry for what he'd done. It was all in his eyes. He rose to face her, stiff and tight, his hands clenched at his sides. Beverly, for a moment, wanted to strike him. Her daughter didn't deserve any of the heartache Quatre had put her through. "Quatre."

"Beverly." He waited, and she knew he was unsure of himself, unsure of how she would react. She finally smiled a little and hugged him. Now wasn't the time to get down on him, to tell him all the wrathful things she'd been thinking toward him. Quatre was shaking, and he felt feeble in her embrace. "Shh, now. Everything will be alright," Beverly said, patting his back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling back so he could see her face. "I—"

"No one here is to blame," Beverly said, shaking her head. "You need to rest. All of you do." She glanced at Duo and Hilde; they were fighting valiantly to stay awake, but losing. "That's it. Everyone is going home."

"No." Quatre's aquamarine eyes slitted. "I am not leaving until I know Cat's okay. _Really_ okay."

If he had expected his mother-in-law to argue, he would've been surprised. Beverly simply nodded and turned away, acquiescing to him. She returned to Trowa's side and sat down, not again looking at Quatre. Instead, Beverly tried to take comfort in being here, where she could be close to Cathy when she woke.

**GW**

Relena sipped at the coffee and stared out the big living room window. Heero was in the shower; they would head to Relena's later, where she would clean up as well. Her eyes were deep with grit, and yet sleep wasn't coming. Too much churned in her mind. Heero had apologized, over and over, for his behavior. And she knew he really was sorry. But what if, upon seeing Sylvia again, he couldn't help but be sympathetic toward her?

"Hey." Heero's soft voice made her jump. He sat down beside her, his dark blue eyes searching her face. "You feel okay?"

"I'm fine." The response snapped in the air between them, and she saw him tense. "I wonder how Cathy's doing," she said, looking down into her cup.

"Quatre would've called if anything had changed," Heero said. He reached out and touched her cheek. "You're still upset."

Relena shook her head. "No, not anymore. I just...I really don't think I can handle being around her again." There was no need to say the name. It felt like a wall between them.

Heero was silent for several moments, but his eyes stormed. Relena met his gaze, watching as his blues quieted and gentled. "She won't be there when we go back." He moved closer to her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "She won't come between us again."

Relena nodded, unable to say anything. All she could do was lean against him, and hope he was right.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Fifteen

Sylvia lifted her head, cringing at the stiff response in her delicate neck. Her eyes were still blurry with sleep, but she saw Beverly Barton across the room. Trowa, one of the few awake, caught her gaze and came to his feet, stretching his tall frame before moving toward her. Sylvia already knew what he wanted; she began pulling on her coat as he approached.

Her welcome was most definitely worn out.

"I'm glad you came," Trowa said, his voice warm, if not a bit careful. "We'll tell Cat."

"Thank you." Sylvia hesitated, unsure of how to put her concerns. "I'm sorry..."

Trowa shook his head, long bangs swaying. "Don't be. You're her friend, and ours too. Relena knows that."

_Yes, she does. But it doesn't mean she likes it_, Sylvia thought. "Please call when Cat wakes up."

"I will." Trowa offered a quick hug, which Sylvia wasn't too proud to accept. Her chest ached as she left the hospital, knowing that she was really leaving them all, this time for good.

It was finally time to let Heero go, and move on.

**GW**

A flash of light. Pulsing, pounding pain. Noise, sharp and piercing. "Uhh..." Cathy moaned, her eyelids fluttering. Her breath rattled in her chest, hurting her. Words floated through her mind, but she could not grasp any of them. There was too much happening. And mostly, there were the stick-pins of pain pushing into her body, a body that ached with every hard-won breath.

"Can you hear me?" The voice was close, but Cathy couldn't find the speaker. It was excruciating to open her eyes.

"She's waking up." Another voice, this one more distant.

"Thank God. Get Dr. Berger. Now."

Cathy forced her eyes open. Two strange faces peered into hers, surgical masks covering their noses and mouths. _A...hospital?_ Words began to make sense. And just as quickly, questions formed. _Why? What...happened? _Cathy tried to swallow. Her throat was dry. _What happened? Where am I?_ She began to feel panic rise through her, cutting off any rational thoughts. An image broke from her scattered thoughts, and she clung to it hard, his name whispering from her parched lips.

"Quatre..."

**GW**

The emergency room door opened and Quatre looked toward it, his eyes hopeful. There hadn't been any news in six hours, and he was determined to have some now. "Mr. Winner?" The doctor's face relaxed into a brief smile. "You wife is asking for you."

Silence met the joyful words, and then there were exclamations of shock and happiness. And tears. Lots of tears. Quatre stumbled toward the door, his heart pounding. The doctor smiled again as he let Quatre past. "This way."

Quatre followed the doctor, a mixture of elation and trepidation flowing through him. What would Cathy say? Would she blame him for this? _Even if she does, it won't matter. She's alive._ The room he stepped into had a sharp antiseptic smell, but Quatre forgot it as he approached the bed, his body shaking.

"Cat?" His voice was a whisper, but the pale woman lying on the bed opened her eyes, squinting up at him.

"Quatre?"

He lost his breath at the sound of her voice and reached down to touch her cheek, his fingers gentle. "Hi, baby," he finally managed, his voice hoarse with tears. "How do you feel?"

Cathy moaned a little, unaware that her pitiful sound broke her husband's heart. Tears fell down Quatre's face and blurred his vision. He wiped them away, viciously, determined to see his wife. She was pale, her sorrel hair dark against the starkness of her skin, and her face was bruised, but never had she looked so beautiful to him. "Cat? Sweetheart, talk to me," he begged, frantic that he was losing her.

"I...love you," she murmured, her eyes slowly focusing on him. "D-don't...cry."

Quatre bent to kiss her cheek, his still-falling tears wetting her face. "I love you, Cathy, so much. I'm so sorry, baby, for everything." His voice hitched with tears, but he got through it. It wasn't everything he needed and wanted to say, but for now, it was enough.

Cathy managed a small smile. "Okay...honey," she said, and began breathing harder, to Quatre's immediate alarm.

"Excuse me." A nurse pushed between Quatre and the bed, while the doctor took his arm and propelled him from the room.

"Is she okay?" Quatre asked, refusing to be pushed aside so easily.

The doctor gave a quick nod that did nothing to alleviate Quatre's fears, and disappeared behind the closed door. Quatre's eyes closed and he fought to stay calm. Panic would get him nowhere, and would not help his wife. He rested against the wall and waited. Someone would no doubt be leaving her room, and he intended to slip back in.

**GW**

"Really? That's great. Thanks for calling. We'll be there soon." Heero shut his phone and strode down the hall to Relena's room. He knocked once, sharply. "Relena."

"Just a sec."

He heard her stumble and swear beneath her breath, and a smile broke across his face. She tried not to swear, and he thought it was cute when she slipped. "You okay?" he asked, leaning his forehead against the door.

"Yeah." Relena jerked the door open, stepping back as Heero fell forward, almost toppling her. "Hey, watch it!" she said. She shrieked a second later as he recovered, picked her up, and twirled her around. Relena laughed, which caused him to spin faster, until he had to set her on the bed. He collapsed next to her, laughing. It was a deep, warm sound.

"Why so happy?" she asked. He rolled onto his side to face her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Trowa called. Cat's awake. She asked for Quatre." His soft words had the desired effect as Relena screamed and threw her arms around him, squeezing hard.

"That's wonderful! Isn't it? I'm so glad! Isn't it great? Heero?"

Heero managed to get a hand between her arms and his throat. "A-air, honey," he choked, and she released him. "Thanks. And yeah, it's great," he said. He hugged her. She felt so warm, so right, in his arms, that he was very reluctant to let go. "We need to get back to the hospital. Are you ready?"

Relena bit her lip and pulled away. "Yeah." She began to slide off the bed, but Heero caught her wrist, stopping her escape. She looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"She isn't there, Relena. She left," he said. He kept hold of her wrist, his hand gentle. Relena looked over her shoulder at him, and it pained him to see the relief in her eyes.

"Really? She went home?" A small smile wended across her lips, and her eyes brightened.

"It makes you that happy, honey? That Sylvia left?" Heero knew he shouldn't harp on it, but it hurt that Relena thought he still loved his ex. It hurt very badly.

Relena's smile fell away, and she traced her fingers over Heero's hand that still held her wrist. "I'm sorry, handsome. I just...it's going to take some time for me to get over how you acted with her." Her voice was soft and little, making Heero's heart clench.

"You have to trust me, Relena." He couldn't think of anything else to say, anything that could be clearer.

Relena's eyes grew wide. "Heero, I _do_ trust you!"

"Just not with Sylvia." His eyes were hard, drilling into hers.

She turned away, and this time he let her go. "Do you blame me? Really?" Her voice whispered to him as she got off the bed.

"I said I was sorry," he said. He followed her from the room, his strides strong. "How many more times can I say it before you believe it?" She was irritating him, and he hated it. Why were they even arguing? He reached out and took her arm, swinging her to face him. "Look, honey, I hate this. I love you. Only you. And I'll say it however many times I have to, alright?"

Relena's mouth twitched a little, and she leaned into him. "I love you, too. And I know you're upset. And I promise to try and handle...her better, okay?" She looked up at him. "But you have to promise me that you won't act like that toward her anymore."

Heero gently brushed his lips across hers. "I can do that. And I admit I went too far. I only wanted—" His words were cut off as Relena kissed him, her mouth hungry against his, seeking and exploring. Heero pressed her closer to his body, responding in eager abandonment to her demands. Deepening the kiss, he felt on top of the world again, his senses reeling as he melded their mouths together. When he felt Relena struggle for breath, he eased away, taking a deep breath and steadying her.

"Wow," he said. His eyes were soft as they took all of her in. Her lips were slightly swelled, and there was a warm glow in her violet-blue eyes. "I've missed that."

"Me too," Relena whispered. She snuggled into his arms. "Let's not fight anymore, okay? Ever?"

"Okay." Heero knew he couldn't really promise her that, but he was more than willing to forget this one and move on. "We should go."

Relena gave him a squeeze and stepped back. She looked better, like she could handle it even if Sylvia was still at the hospital. "I'm so excited that Cat woke up. Quatre must be ecstatic." She turned and walked back to the kitchen and began pulling on her leather jacket.

"Trowa sounded pretty happy," Heero said. He helped her before tugging on his own leather coat.

"I can't wait to see them." Relena waited on the porch while Heero checked the door. He was persistent about keeping her safe; since her scare with Ben Travis earlier in the year, he checked her house every night. "I _think_ its okay," she said.

"I can never be too sure," he said. He glanced over his shoulder at her to show how serious he was. Finally satisfied that the door was secure, he took her hand and led her to the Jeep, opening the door for her. As she moved to get in, he stopped her. "Are we okay now?" he asked, his eyes deeply blue with concern.

Relena stared down for several moments. "I want to say yes, but..." She met his eyes, and he saw a wariness in hers that he wanted to banish. "It hurt, seeing you like that with her. And I know you really didn't mean anything by it, but it still stung."

"What can I do to make it better?" he asked. He hoped she couldn't detect how close to desperate he was.

Relena smiled. "Just be my boyfriend, like you usually are. Be _my_ Heero." He tone was light, but he knew how serious the words were.

"I can do that." He kissed her cheek and helped her into the Jeep, making sure the door closed tight. Relena might make fun of how paranoid he was, but he wasn't going to let her get hurt. And that included getting hurt because of his behavior. He got in the Jeep and started it, glancing at his girlfriend.

"I love you," she said. He smiled, a real full-blown smile.

"Love you too," he said. He pulled out of her drive. Things still weren't completely settled between them, but it was better. And he planned on doing whatever it took to make her believe in him again.

**GW**

Trowa waited anxiously for Quatre to come back. He wanted to see Cathy, to see for himself how she looked. "He'll be out soon, I'm sure," Middie said. She was sitting next to him.

"I know." He took a deep breath and exhaled, sending his long bangs dancing across his forehead. "How do you feel?" he asked. He turned his bright emerald eyes on her. She looked pale, and he knew she was exhausted.

"I'm okay." Middie shrugged and tried to smile. "I think I need some sleep, though." There were dark circles under her navy eyes. Trowa frowned and traced his fingers over her cheek.

"I'll take you home soon," he said. He felt guilt flare high in his chest when his wife yawned. It wasn't fair to keep her here. "Is..." he leaned close to her, "the baby okay?"

Middie nodded. "We're both okay, just tired."

"I promise, as soon I see Cat, we'll go," he said. Middie leaned against him, and Trowa wrapped an arm around her, holding her as close as he could. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, sweetie," Middie whispered. She snuggled even closer to him, and Trowa's heart jumped. How had he gotten so lucky? Middie was the sweetest girl he knew, and the most understanding.

The door to the emergency swung open, and Quatre walked out. He looked less stressed, and his eyes sought out Trowa. Trowa gave Middie a squeeze and stood, stretching before going to his brother-in-law. "How is she?" he asked.

Quatre managed a smile. "She's going to be okay. They said they can move her to a regular room tomorrow."

Trowa felt his whole body slump in relief. "That's great. Are they letting anyone else see her?"

"No, not until later. She's pretty tired out."

"Good. Now you can all go home and rest." Beverly put a gentle hand on Quatre's shoulder. "I'll stay and call if there's any news."

Trowa grinned and hugged her. "You're the best, Mom."

Beverly smiled and kissed his cheek. "Go on, now. And take everyone with you."

Quatre hugged her too. "Thank you, Beverly, for everything. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Take time to rest, dear," Beverly said. She shooed the boys away, and helped them pack up the last of the food. Goodbyes and hugs were exchanged, and the young people headed home.

Trowa helped Middie to her feet. He put an arm around her waist, guiding her gently out to his big truck. She leaned on him, her steps slow. When they reached the GMC, he easily picked her up and set her up on the seat, helping her buckle in. "Thanks," she said. She leaned forward a little to kiss his stubbly cheek.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Trowa grinned and shut the door. He couldn't believe how on top of the world he felt. Cathy was going to be okay, his mom was in town, and his lovely wife was giving him a baby. His life couldn't be any better.

_Now, if I can just get us home..._Trowa smiled to himself and put the truck in gear. Of course he could. He had too much at risk to not to.

**GW**

Quatre kept the radio loud all the way home. He wasn't a hip-hop fan, but the raucous lyrics and pumping bass forced him to keep his eyes open. Cat was going to be okay. And she'd asked for him. Did it mean she'd forgiven him? He couldn't help but smile. His heart was lighter than it'd been in weeks. _I love her so much. This will be a new start for us._ He pulled into his driveway and swore, slamming his hand on the dash.

Jade Corrigan was waiting for him on the front porch.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Sixteen

Quatre put his truck in park, shut off the engine, and got out. It really wasn't that surprising to see Jade here. He had figured she wouldn't go away that easily. "Why are you here?" he asked. He stopped on the bottom step of the porch.

Jade smiled, but it looked fake to Quatre's eyes. "How is Cathy? I heard about her accident." She took a step closer to him.

"She just woke up." Quatre took a deep breath. "It's over, Jade. I already told you that." He crossed his arms over his chest. He felt tight, like his body could snap into pieces at any second.

"And I remember telling you it wasn't that easy." Jade took another step. "I've never met anyone like you, Quatre. You're so pure and beautiful and—"

"Stop." Quatre hardened his gaze. "I'm in love with my wife. I don't have any feelings for you."

"No? Are you completely certain?" Jade reached out a hand to touch his arm. Quatre stepped back, keeping her at arm's length. There was a flash in Jade's cat eyes. "You have no idea what I could give you. Money. Power. Everything." Her voice had gone cold.

Quatre smiled. "Everything? How about love and devotion?"

"Is that what you gave Cat?" Jade asked. She raised a slender eyebrow at him.

"It's what I'm giving her for the rest of my life," Quatre said. His aqua eyes slitted, and he jerked his head toward her car. "You need to leave."

"No." Jade shook her head. "You can't make me."

"Fine." Quatre walked past her and stuck his key in the door. He shot a cold glare at her. "Stand out here like an idiot." He slammed the door as he went inside and locked it. Jade began knocking on the door, and he sighed. _Don't feel sorry for yourself, Winner. You deserve this_.

He headed into the large kitchen, and was reaching into the fridge for a Coke when he heard a vehicle pull into the drive. Going to the window, his eyes widened and he ran for the door.

**GW**

Hilde jumped out of Duo's truck, her temper already swinging and looking for a target. Jade was still on Quatre's porch, knocking on the big door. "Hey! I told you to leave Minersmith!" Hilde said. Her voice was loud enough to bring Jade's head around. "Yeah, you! I told you to leave Quatre alone!"

"Hilde, wait." Duo walked over to his wife and took her arm. His grip was tight.

"Let go of me," Hilde said. Her sapphire eyes were still locked on Jade.

"Calm down, babe. Let Quat handle it," Duo said. His tone was cold, but not because of his wife.

Quatre had come out on the porch, and was standing defensively by the door. "Jade, I asked you to leave. You need to go now."

She glared at him. "You chose me, Quatre. You could've turned away, but you chose to sleep with me!"

Hilde jerked her arm free and ran toward Jade, the look of murder in her eyes. She heard Duo yell at her to stop, but this had gone on too long. Jade needed to be put in her place. She reached the bottom step and lunged, grabbing Jade's arm and pulling. Jade cried out and tumbled down the steps, landing in a heap on the ground. Hilde turned on her, but Quatre caught her wrist and held as she struggled.

"Hilde, stop. Please," he coaxed, his voice gentle.

"But, but she—"

"I know. And she's leaving." Quatre looked down on Jade. "Or I will call the police," he added, in a voice that was no longer gentle.

Jade got to her knees. Duo reached down to help her up, but she jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Okay, okay. Gees, lady." Duo rubbed the back of his neck. He glanced at Hilde. "You alright, babe?"

She was still straining against Quatre's hold, but the violence in her eyes was fading. "As soon as she leaves I will be."

"She's going." Quatre let go of his friend and walked down to Jade. The actress was on her feet, but looking unsteady. "Leave, Ms. Corrigan, and don't ever come back." There was ice in his voice, and he held his body rigid and tense.

Jade looked down, and they could all see a tremor pass through her million-dollar body. "You won't need to call the police," she said, and looked at Quatre. "I would say I'm sorry, but it would be a lie, Quatre. You are the nicest guy I've ever met, and I had to try." She reached up and wiped a tear away. "You can hate me. All of you. But it won't change anything. And just so you know—"

"Shut up." Hilde came to stand beside Quatre, her fists balled up at her stomach. "Don't give us all that crap. Quatre told you to leave." She took a small step toward Jade, and Quatre matched her, his body still tense.

Jade smiled, but it wasn't real. "So long, Quat. Have a nice life." She went to her sports car, giving the blonde a last look before driving off.

"Think she's really going?" Duo asked, his cobalt eyes on his friend.

Quatre rubbed his forehead. "I hope so." He frowned and asked, "Why are you here? I would've thought you'd go home and sleep."

"Well..." Duo pointed a finger at Hilde. "She wanted—"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Hilde smiled at Quatre. "And I'm glad we came – I really enjoyed knocking her scrawny butt down the stairs!"

Quatre cracked a small smile, but it didn't quite enter his eyes. "She did look pretty shocked at that." He started to turn away. "Would you like anything to drink? Or eat?"

"Nah. We're headin' home." Duo took a firm hold on Hilde's hand and squeezed. "Right, babe?"

"Yeah. But...are you okay, Quat? Really?"

He nodded. "I will be. Thank you for checking on me. I do appreciate it."

"No problem. See ya soon, man." Duo gave Hilde's hand a gentle tug and they went back to his truck, where she pulled away, looking uncertain. "Babe, he'll be fine."

"I guess I know that. But he still looks so upset," Hilde said and looked up at Duo.

"Everyone just needs some down time, especially Quat. Come on," he said, holding her door open. "Let's go get some real sleep. Things will look better later. Trust me."

Hilde got in and kissed his cheek before letting him shut the door. Duo grinned and winked, and she wished that things would get back to normal – for all of them.

**GW**

Wufei nudged Sally when they got home, hating to wake her. She looked peaceful, more than she had in the past few months. She picked her head up from his shoulder and turned sleep-crusted eyes to him. "We're home, Sal."

"Okay." Sally tried to take her seatbelt off, but was having problems, making Wufei smile a little. He reached over and undid the belt, his long fingers gently caressing his wife's face for a moment afterward.

"Come on," he said and slid out of his Land Rover, turning so he could help her out as well. She bobbled and stumbled, but Wufei caught her, and picked her up, shouldering her weight with ease. Sally had never been heavy, but he could tell she'd been dropping weight. It wasn't the time to question her, though, and he filed it away for a later time.

"Sorry," she whispered, her exhaustion leaking into her voice.

"You're fine." Wufei opened the house door and carried her in, setting her down near the wall. "Go in and take a shower, Sal, and get in bed. Okay?" His voice was soft but direct.

She nodded and slipped off her coat. "You coming?"

"I will." Wufei kissed her forehead and went into his den, where he flipped open his cell and selected a number. He let the leather couch take the full brunt of his five-ten frame and stretched out, trying to let all the tension drain away.

"Hello?"'

"Hey, Lou. It's Wufei."

"How are ya, kid? How's your friend?"

"She's going to be okay." Wufei drew a shoring up breath. "You still interested in selling the gym?"

**GW**

Heero walked Relena to her door, her hand loose in his. She unlocked the door and let him by, and he knew she was smiling, thinking his obsession was silly. But it wasn't, not to him. He checked every room, looking for any possible danger, until he was certain the place was safe.

"Is it really necessary?" Relena asked, plopping down onto the couch. Heero sat beside her, satisfied.

"It is," he said.

Relena sighed and put her head back. Fatigue etched her face, and Heero stroked her cheek, gently. She smiled. "At least everything's okay," she said.

"Yeah." He was too tired for much conversation. Trowa had called them before they'd reached the hospital and told them Cat was okay, and they could come visit her later. Now, resting here, Heero was glad they hadn't gone back to the hospital. They needed a break. "You should get some sleep. I'll crash in the guest room."

"Um...about that." Relena sat up, tense and edgy. "I think you should go home for now." Her voice was low and tight, and she wasn't looking at him.

Heero at first thought he'd heard wrong. Was she really kicking him out? "Why? Are you still mad at me?" He couldn't help the annoyance in his own voice. "I thought we were past that."

"Well, I just think some time apart would do us some good." Relena made to stand, putting distance between them, but Heero grabbed her hand. She met his eyes and winced. "Heero, I just..."

"What? You still don't trust me? Is that it?" He tried not to sound so defensive, but knew that's how it was coming out. He held onto her with his left hand and rubbed his eyes with his right. "I'm sorry. I know I've been screwing up. But why do you want me to leave?" His eyes pierced her, looking for the real answer.

Relena sighed and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm just...I guess I need some space. At least for today."

"Why?"

She looked at him then, really looked, and Heero's heart turned cold. "I think maybe we rushed into this too fast," she said, and let go of his hand.

"No, we didn't. We were both sure. Is this because of Sylvia?" He had to know. He could not let this happen, not when he was so sure of her, of them.

Relena stood and stretched. "The way you acted, Heero—"

"I said I was sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have treated her that way."

"I know you're sorry, and I forgive you. But you shouldn't have even _thought_ about treating her like that, not if you were really over her." Relena knelt down at his knees and rested her hands on them. Her eyes were deep, and Heero could see a flashing of tears in them.

"So what do you want to do? Break up?" It hurt to say it, so much so that an ache punched him in the chest. He touched her cheek, sweeping the backs of his fingers across it.

Relena shook her head. "No, I don't want that. I love you, so much. It's just, I want to be sure, you know? That we should be together." Her eyes were darker now, and the tears were barely staying put.

Heero leaned back, away from her, and even that tiny distance felt wrong. He _was_ sure of her. She was the woman he'd been waiting his entire life for. But she still wasn't sure of him, not even after he'd saved her life twice. "I _am_ sure, Relena. But if you aren't, then I don't know what to say."

"Me either." Relena sat back and crossed her legs. They sat like this, in determined silence, for ten minutes, until Heero had had enough.

He got up and stared down at her. He knew he looked harsh, and that was how he felt. "You can call me when you've decided what you want," he said, and walked away. With every step he took, he hoped she would call his name, or come after him, anything to show that she still felt for him what he felt for her. But when he reached the back door, and there was still nothing, he cursed and left.

The door rocked on its hinges behind him.

**GW**

Relena watched him leave, and clenched her fists at her sides. _We need some time apart,_ she told herself. _He has to figure out his real feelings._ But her heart, and her soul, were not buying her mind's rationale. How could she have driven him away like this? And was she just being petty and jealous?

"He hurt me," she whispered, her voice wavering. She knew she needed sleep, and turned from the window. But even fifteen minutes later, curled up in her bed, she couldn't let go of her thoughts. Yes, Heero had hurt her, but not out of spite or meanness. He honestly thought he'd been doing the right thing.

So why did she feel so betrayed? Because of Sean? Because of what another man, a man who had also claimed to care for her, had done? _But that was so different! Sean killed my husband, and tried to force himself on me!_ Relena rolled onto her back. She wanted to sleep, but it just wasn't happening.

_I love Heero. I want to be sure of him, of how he really feels. But I hurt him. And for what? Because he tried to help his ex? Because he's decent and caring? _Tears trickled down her cheeks, onto her pillow, wetting it in a few minutes time.

_But he was ignoring me, because of her. And he was sorry for that, but how do I know he won't do it again if she needs him? _Screaming wasn't going to help, but she let loose a few anyway, because the situation was too hard, too demanding. And she wasn't sure anymore what she really wanted. Everything felt too close, pushing her, suffocating her until she felt like she was face-down in a pillow, struggling for breath.

_I can't do this anymore. I can't be with him if I'm not sure, if I can't trust him._ Her tears were harder now, and her breaths rasped in her throat. She knew what had to be done, where she needed to go to clear her head.

The one place she had run away from.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own _Gundam Wing _or its characters. I only borrow them for fun.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Seventeen

Trowa awoke at two-thirty-seven AM, his heart racing, his head feeling clouded but frightened. He reached for Middie, and traced his hand along her bare shoulder before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her tight to his side. _Only a nightmare._ _That's all it was._

"Umm..." Middie snuggled closer to him. "Trowa? What is it?" she asked, her voice dragging with sleep.

He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Nothing, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." His voice was soft and caressing, as his hands always were. She murmured something he couldn't catch, and he felt her relax again.

_Good. I don't want to worry her._ Trowa tried to shake off the remnants of the nightmare, but it refused to go away. With a sigh he swung out of bed, taking care not to disturb Middie. She and their baby needed rest. He went into the bathroom and switched on the light, grimacing at his reflection. _I guess we probably all look bad_, he mused. Turning on the water, he splashed some on his face, letting it drip down his stubbled cheeks and chin.

"Honey?"

He turned at his wife's call, switching off the water and the light. "I'm here, Mid," he said, and got back into bed, cuddling her close. "You okay?" She felt warm to him, too warm. "Do you feel sick?"

"A little," she said, shifting onto her side. She touched his face. "You feel like a werewolf," she said, and Trowa could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm a little scruffy." He closed his eyes, twining one hand into her thick blonde hair.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you worried about Cat?" Middie asked.

"Yeah. I had a nightmare...about her accident," he whispered, feeling the horror again. "She didn't walk away." He rubbed his hand down her shoulder, and she caught it in hers, kissing his palm. "Don't worry about it, Mid. You need to sleep."

"So do you, Tro," she said, and laid her head on his chest. "She's going to be okay, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Trowa wanted to believe that, and knew Cat was in good hands, but the nightmare had plunged him deep into worry again. "I need to get up for awhile, sweetheart. I'll be downstairs."

"Okay."

"I love you. You sure you feel alright?" He touched her forehead, frowning.

"I'm sure. Go ahead. I'll keep the bed warm," she said, her voice soothing and sweet. Trowa smiled and kissed her cheek before sliding out of bed again. He padded down the stairs barefooted, and clicked on the TV. There had to be something on that would numb his mind and put him to sleep. He settled on the couch and stretched out, and clicked through the channels until he found an old black and white movie.

_This looks boring enough_, he thought, and rested his head on the throw pillows that Middie liked so much.

**GW**

Heero slept for a few hours, but images of his girlfriend tormented him until he got up. It was late morning, and chilly. He grabbed a Coke from the fridge and took a long, deep swallow, relishing the burning sensation. It took his mind off Relena for a few seconds.

_She doesn't trust me. _Heero slammed back the entire can. _Maybe she never did. But why? I know how I acted with Sylvia was wrong._ He set the empty can on the counter and waited for the caffeine to drag his system awake. _I apologized for that. So why is she turning me away? I love her._

Heero went to the bathroom, hoping a hot shower would help him. But even standing beneath water that scalded his skin, Relena was there, shadowing every single thought. He wanted to be with her, watching over her, taking care of her. And he thought she'd wanted the same things. _This isn't helping._ Turning off the water, Heero stood still for several moments. _I can't let her push me away._. He stepped out of the shower and toweled off before putting on his broke-in work clothes.

There was no point in trying to get more sleep.

**GW**

"Mrs. Barton? Your daughter is asking for you," a nurse said, putting a hand on Beverly's shoulder.

"Thank you. Is she feeling at all better?" Beverly asked, following the nurse back into the critical care wing. Cathy had been moved there two hours ago, once her doctors determined it was safe to do so. The color scheme here, like the ER, was pale and muted, and calming.

"See for yourself." The nurse opened the door, and Beverly stepped in and stopped. Her chest constricted at the sight of her daughter smiling at her.

"Mom," Cat said, and made a weak attempt to lift a hand toward her. Machines, connected to Cathy by tiny wires, hummed and buzzed. It was a beautiful sound to Beverly's ears.

"Hi, baby. You must be feeling better." Beverly crossed the room and took Cat's hand and bent to kiss her bruised cheek. "You look terrible." She softened the words with a gentle smile.

"Funny," Cat whispered. She watched her mom drag a chair closer to sit in. "Everyone okay?" Cat asked.

"Much better now that you're alright. I had to insist that Quatre leave with them to rest," Beverly said, reaching out to hold Cat's hand. Cat lowered her head at her husband's name, and Beverly gave her a hand a squeeze. "He really cares about you, honey."

"I know."

"Did you forgive him?"

Cathy met her mom's direct look. "I think so, when he came in earlier. But..." Her periwinkle eyes got soft as tears filled them. "H-he hurt me...so badly, Mom." Her voice shook.

"I know, baby. And I know how much you'd like to hurt him back," Beverly said, smiling when Cathy's eyes grew wide. "Sweetheart, don't you think I wanted to do the same thing to your father? I wanted him to feel every bit as awful as I did." Beverly sighed and reached out to smooth some of Cathy's hair away from her face. "But revenge isn't the answer."

"I know." Cathy listened to the beeping of the machines for a moment. She was weak and tired, and knew she had to rest. "When Dad left...how did you cope?"

"I had you and Trowa to take care of," Beverly said, shrugging. "I put all of my focus on you."

Cathy seemed to consider this, and then asked, "How...how did Quatre look?" Her voice was a whisper again.

"He looked lost, honey. And I honestly think he would be without you." Beverly knew she'd said enough, and squeezed her daughter's hand. "You get some rest. Everyone will want to see you later."

"Okay." Cat's eyes were already closed, and she was sliding into sleep. Beverly smiled and got up to leave. Thinking and talking about her ex-husband was never easy, but she hoped it had helped Cathy. Divorce was not an easy thing to go through, and she didn't want her daughter going through it like she had.

**GW**

Relena was half-asleep on the couch, trapped in a nightmare where she wasn't sure where to go, when a gentle voice called her out of it. She blinked hard and pushed herself upright, and jumped. "Heero!"

"Hey." He studied her, and she could see his longing for her. "I couldn't sleep," he said.

She sat up straighter and tried to ignore her pounding heart. She wasn't sure of him. She couldn't trust him. _But then why do I want to kiss him? Why do I want him to hold me?_ "You could've taken something for that," she finally said, avoiding his eyes.

He was quiet for several moments, until she had to look at him. When their gazes met, she felt sick at the pain in his eyes. "Why are you doing this, Relena?" he asked, and lifted a hand to touch her knee. But before he made contact, she shifted away from him, shaking her head.

"You know why," she said, trying to sound cold. "You chose to comfort her, Heero, not me. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I love you," he said, and his voice was hard. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, but I refuse to be with you if you can't get past this. Sylvia is nothing to me, Relena. _Nothing._ I don't know how to say it clearer than that." His blue eyes stormed with emotion, and Relena wanted to let go of her last defense and let him back in, but her mind couldn't let go. The image of Sylvia holding his hand, her head on his shoulder, was still too much.

So she slowly shook her head, and said, "I'm sorry, Heero. It just isn't enough."

The pain in his eyes disappeared, and flatness replaced it. He stood and shrugged. "That's it, then. I won't bother you again."

Relena watched him go, and her heart felt like it was shattering. She almost called to him, knowing he would come back, because he believed in her. But she couldn't do it. It would be a lie, if she let him get close again now, with the way she was feeling. Her heart would just have to get over him, and mend itself. Going into the kitchen, she saw the spare house key she'd given him, and picked it up from the table.

She knew that she couldn't do this, ever again. Her love had failed her for the last time. Heero's love might have been enough, been big enough to accept her faults and insecurities, but hers wasn't big enough to accept his.

And she wasn't sure it ever would be.

**GW**

"But I thought you two had everything worked out," Duo said, staring at Relena. "What happened?"

Relena sighed and looked down at her hands. She had needed someone to talk to, and had found herself on Duo and Hilde's doorstep, just like she had the February before. "I just can't forget, Duo. I keep seeing how cozy he was with Sylvia, and it hurts. What if she needs him again?"

Hilde reached over and slapped Relena lightly on the arm. "He loves _you_, Lena. You must be crazy or blind if you don't see that."

"I know he does. But...but what if, down the road, she needs him again? What will he do?" Relena asked, and felt tears coil up inside her eyes. She was so sick of crying.

Hilde and Duo glanced at one another. "Honey, Heero is a very caring guy," Hilde said. "He hates it when people are in need, or in danger. He was only trying to help—"

"I know." Relena pushed away from the kitchen table. "And maybe that's the real problem. Maybe I'm selfish, and I want him only to care about me." She stood, already aware of what her decision had to be. "I'm going to move back to California."

"What? Why?" Duo was on his feet, an angry glint in his cobalt eyes.

"There's no reason to stay," Relena said, adding, "I love both of you, and I really like the others, but without Heero...what's the point? Really?"

"So you're running away," Hilde said, getting to her feet. "You honestly think that will work? Can you just forget him that easily?"

Relena shook her head. The tears were close to blinding her now. "I don't know. All I know is that it hurts too much to stay."

Hilde put her arms around her and held her. "You have to fight these feelings, Lena. You have to learn to trust him. He's worth fighting for. You both are."

"She's right," Duo said. He hugged both of the girls tight to him. "And we aren't letting you run, either. We care way too much for that. You'll just have to make up with him."

The three of them stood quietly for several long minutes, with an occasional sniffle sneaking free. Relena wished that she could be as sure as they were, but nagging doubts still crept around her mind. She wasn't sure how to completely trust Heero again, but she knew she wanted to. She desperately wanted everything to be normal between them.

_How can it ever be normal again? I've pushed him away. I've betrayed him, too. _She pressed her face down, wishing it were Heero's chest she was resting against, instead of Duo's. _But haven't I blown it? Why would Heero trust me again? _

"Lena? It'll be okay. Heero loves you," Hilde whispered. She looked at Duo, who gave her a small encouraging smile. "You want to get pizza with us tonight? I doubt Cat will see anyone until tomorrow," Hilde said. "Then you could spend the night if you wanted."

Relena pulled away from her two best friends and managed a smile. "That would be great, actually. Thanks. And, um...thank you for just listening. I know I've messed things up—"

Duo reached out and put a finger beneath her chin, lifting it and cutting off her words. "Heero's not exactly blameless, either, so don't take it all on yourself." He smiled then, and clapped his hands together. "Alright. Enough sad stuff. I'm starving!"

The girls laughed, breaking the tension, and Hilde called to order the pizza. Relena glanced at her cell phone, and wondered if Heero would even pick up. But as soon as the thought entered, she shoved it out. She was the one who'd wanted the space, who'd pushed him away. She had no right calling him. And she was with friends, so that would have to be enough.

For tonight, anyway.

**GW**

The following afternoon, Cat's friends and family reconvened at the hospital, anxious to see her. Quatre had been reassured that his wife was feeling up to company, and he led the group to her room. Cat was sitting up, looking pale and small, but to him she'd never looked better, more alive.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He wondered, briefly, if she'd shy away, but her smile was warm and welcoming, and he felt more at ease.

"Hi, everyone," Cat said, and their friends immediately descended, everyone trying to talk at once. Everyone, Quatre noticed, except Heero and Relena. They stayed toward the back of the room, far apart from one another. Quatre frowned, knowing something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask. This time was just about Cathy right now. There'd be time later to talk to Heero.

"You feel okay?" Trowa asked, settling his tall frame down on the bed. His green eyes were bloodshot, and there was a tremor in him that Quatre found disturbing. He wondered if Trowa had slept at all the day before.

Cat nodded, and reached up to brush her brother's bangs back from his eyes. "You need sleep," she said.

Trowa smiled. "You're the one in the hospital bed, sis," he teased, a fond look in his eyes. He glanced at Quatre, just long enough for the blonde to see how truly tired his brother-in-law was.

Cathy tilted her head, frowning. "I mean it, Trowa. You're dead on your feet."

"As soon as we get home, he's going right back to bed," Middie promised. She stood at Trowa's shoulder, one hand resting on it.

"How are you feeling?" Sally asked Cathy, moving to stand next to Quatre. Wufei stood at the foot of the bed, beside Duo and Hilde.

"I feel okay. I'm pretty sore, but managing," Cat said. Quatre could tell she was tiring quickly, and he caught Middie's eye. She nodded and touched Trowa's shoulder, and he stood, putting an arm around his wife. The others began to catch on as well, and called out their goodbyes. Cathy smiled and thanked them for coming, and Quatre sheparded his friends out. He was starting to follow, thinking his wife would want to be alone to rest, when he heard her soft voice.

"Stay, Quatre. Please."

**GW**

A/N: I know that it seems like I'm being pretty harsh with Heero and Relena, but don't worry. The tormenting won't last forever. And after all, the more you torment a character, the better they become.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters. Thus, I make no money. Don't sue me.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Eighteen

Quatre sat down on the bed, tense. Was Cat going to tell him she'd been wrong? That she really didn't forgive him? He swallowed hard, hating how he was feeling. It wasn't supposed to be like this between a husband and wife.

"Quat? You're shaking." Cathy's voice was heavy and low, and when he met her eyes, he read the intense concern in them.

"I'm just waiting for you to tell me its over," he said, shrugging. He wanted to play it cool. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Over?"

"Our marriage." He sighed. "I know how badly I messed it up. I don't blame you for—" He broke off when tears started rolling down his wife's face. "Cat? Are you in pain?" He reached for the call button, but she took his hand and squeezed it tightly between both of hers.

"Stop," she whispered. "I don't want a divorce."

"No?" Quatre frowned. "But after everything I—"

"It doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you so much." Cathy drew a deep breath and closed her eyes. A couple of the monitors beeped harder, and Quatre tried again to reach for the call button. Cat took another deep breath and opened her eyes, looking at him. "We can...work this...out," she said, fighting for the words.

Quatre touched her cheek with his free hand. "Shh, baby. Don't worry about it right now, okay? You need to get some more rest. This can wait." His voice was soft and reassuring.

"You won't leave?"

Quatre smiled and kissed her forehead. "No. I'll be right here." Cathy smiled back and closed her eyes, her body relaxing as she settled once again into sleep. Quatre watched her, wondering if the love and gratitude he felt for her could be contained. He wanted to shout it to the world.

_She's giving me a second chance._ A smiled spread across his boyishly handsome face, and he gently laid a hand on her head, his fingers stroking her sorrel hair. _I won't screw this up. I know what I have._ He got comfortable in his chair, determined not to leave Cat's side.

**GW**

Wufei got out of the Land Rover and smiled at Lou Vistral. "Hey, Lou. Thanks for meeting us."

"Sure, kid." Lou stood by the door to the gym, one hand on the door handle, the other holding a cigarette. Wufei crossed to the other side of the black SUV and opened the door for his wife, taking Sally's hand and helping her out. This was the first time she'd been to the old gym, and the first time she'd met Lou.

"Sally, this is Lou Vistral. Lou, Sally Chang," Wufei said, an arm around his wife's waist.

Sally smiled and held out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lou. Wufei's talked quite a bit about you."

Lou grinned and took her hand. "My pleasure, darlin'. The kid talks about you all the time." He let go of Sally's hand and waved toward the gym. "Let's go take a look. You might decide you don't want it."

"Not a chance, Lou," Wufei said. He let Sally go first after Lou, and hoped he was right. Sally _had_ to like the place. The gym was old and in need of repairs, but the lights shone bright, and Lou kept it immaculately clean. Wufei stood near the punching bad, watching as Sally followed Lou around, listening and nodding.

Wufei knew he could make the place earn its keep. In its former days, boxers had come from around the Great Lakes states to learn under Lou's patient but firm hand. Wufei knew he could return it to that glory state. He had trained in high school as a boxer, and knew several types of martial arts.

"Honey?" Sally stood in front of him, a smile on her lips. "I definitely think we need this."

Wufei could only grin and pick her up, swinging her in a tight circle. Sally clung to him, laughing, happy that he was happy.

"So I guess we oughta write up a sales agreement," Lou said, smiling and waiting for Wufei's feet to touch ground again. "I told your wife all the bad stuff, but she wouldn't back down."

"Not on your life," Sally agreed once her husband had set her down.

"Should train her to box," Lou said, and led them into the office that dominated the back left corner. 

"Her hands are too valuable," Wufei said, grinning. His pulse spiked throughout his body, driving his euphoric rush. This was it. He was really going to have his own business, and do something he loved every day. _Every man should be so lucky,_ he mused. Of course, Quatre had that too, but Wufei didn't want to think about Winner just then.

He only wanted to think about his own dream coming true.

**GW**

Relena stepped out of her Mini and took a deep breath. She was tough. She was a grownup. And she could do this. But staring at Heero's house, she began to realize that maybe now wasn't the time. Her heart felt like it was beating hard enough to shatter her ribs, and she felt woozy. There was still time to run away, she knew. Heero might not have heard her pull in.

"Why are you here?"

Relena gasped and spun around, breathing hard. Heero stood by the garage, dressed in faded Levis and a blue long-sleeved T that did nothing to hide his hard upper body. His eyes, normally warm and inviting, were glacial.

"Um..." Relena couldn't remember why she _was_ here. Seeing him again, like this, like the way he'd been when she'd first met him, felt wrong. It _was_ wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Leave." Heero started to turn away, dismissing her.

"Wait!" Relena took two steps toward him. Her heart had stopped for a second at his coldness, and she couldn't let him walk away. "Please, Heero."

He stopped and waited, but there was no looking back. Relena went to him, trembling, unsure of his reactions, unsure of her own. "I'm sorry," she whispered once she had reached him. He said nothing. His eyes stayed straight ahead.

"Heero, please, say something," she said, and touched his arm. He shifted away, not even sparing her a glance. Relena could feel her tears, but she was through crying. "So that's how it's going to be? No second chance?" she asked, her head bowed. Heero stood silent, unwavering in his cold demeanor, and Relena bit her lip. "I'm so sorry it turned out like this. I...I..." She let it go, realizing whatever she said would make no difference to him. Heero had closed himself off, gone into a darkness that her light could no longer reach.

So she climbed into her car and left, turning the music up so loud she couldn't hear anything else. _I tried. I had to try, but it doesn't matter. I don't matter to him anymore._ She lifted her chin, squaring her resolve. Hilde and Duo had said she couldn't run away, and she wouldn't.

She would walk.

**GW**

"What? Why? When did this happen?" 

Trowa looked up from the magazine he was reading and studied his wife. She had a fever and was wrapped in a pale blue robe, a glass of ice water beside her rocking chair.

"Did she talk to him? He what?" Middie got up and started pacing. Trowa set the magazine aside and stood, watchful. It was never good when his wife paced, and he wasn't sure he could take any more stress.

Middie shut her phone and turned to him. "Heero and Relena broke up," she said, her voice wavering. "Hilde said Lena's leaving town."

Trowa reached for his Coke and took a drink. "I wondered about them. They were acting different at the hospital yesterday." He frowned and set his drink down, and went to Middie. She felt too warm, still, and he didn't want her getting agitated and worked up.

"How can she leave? Why don't they work it out?" Middie resisted when Trowa tried putting his arms around her. "Don't, sweetie, please," she said, shaking her head.

"Don't let this bother you," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the rocking chair. "They'll work it out." He spoke with confidence, even though it wasn't complete. He knew how stubborn Heero could be.

Middie sat and pulled her robe tighter around her. She was pale and Trowa could see her pulse fluttering in her throat. "Calm down, honey," he said gently.

"I will. It just hit hard, you know? I mean, after everything with Cat and Quatre..." She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "We haven't even told anyone about the baby."

"We will." Trowa went down on one knee and touched her cheek. "If you're feeling better, we can have everyone over this weekend and tell them. Mom doesn't leave until Monday," he said.

"Okay." This seemed to make her feel better, and she closed her eyes, relaxing back into the big chair. Trowa stayed at her side until she fell asleep, and went to get his cell phone.

He figured Heero would need to talk. And if he didn't, if he chose to remain stubborn, then Trowa would have to remind him how much he would miss Relena if he let her leave.

**GW**

Heero glanced at his phone, but gave no thought to picking it up. He figured he knew why Barton was calling, and he didn't want to listen. Instead, he left the phone in the house and headed out to the garage, where his bikes waited in silent momentum, begging to be ridden.

It'd been awhile since he'd been on one, and he chose the ZZR, simply because there had to be speed. Heero put up the big garage door and settled down on the ZZR's seat, his long legs straddling the bike. It snarled to life and he smirked. Who needed a woman? His bikes never fought with him, cheated on him, or mistrusted him. He tightened the helmet strap and tore out of the garage.

He rode fast, faster that what was legal and safe, and it still didn't seem like enough. But he was sensible, and he didn't push the ZZR harder. As he settled on a still-blistering pace, he tried to empty his mind of everything but the road. After all, what else was worth thinking about? Cathy was going to be okay, and it looked like she was giving Winner another chance.

_Another chance. Isn't that exactly what Relena wants? But we aren't married, and I don't owe her that much._ Heero scowled and pushed the accelerator. Relena wasn't going to be a part of him anymore, no more than Sylvia was. There was no sense thinking about her. 

Still, it wasn't easy to push her from his mind. They'd been together since March, and inseparable. And he kept hearing her voice, asking him to give her something, _anything_, to show he was still interested, that he still wanted her. So why had it been so hard to do that? He _loved_ Relena. She meant the universe to him.

_That was before she wanted time apart, _he thought. _She's the one who wanted to break up, not me. _Yet for all the anguish she'd put him through, he knew she hadn't meant to hurt him. _But I couldn't get her to trust me. I don't know that I ever will. _And that harsh reality was what had sparked him to ignore her, to let her drive away without letting her know he still wanted her.

Still needed her.

He rounded a bend in the road and shock coursed through him. He was at Relena's place, had driven there without realizing where he was headed. He stopped the bike at her driveway. Her Mini was here, and part of him yearned to go to her, to tell her that yes, she was worth taking the second chance.

But another part, a larger part, couldn't take the risk that she would turn him away. He knew his heart wouldn't be able to handle that. _Maybe it is best to have loved and lost_, he mused, hating himself for thinking it and acting like a coward.

While the ZZR idled, he saw Relena come out on her porch. He knew she saw him, but there was no wave, no smile. _Why should there be? I let her go._ And he let her go again, as he turned the bike around and left.

**GW**

Relena's heart fluttered as she watched Heero. She almost waved, but thought it would be a juvenile gesture. And he didn't stay long, anyway. He spun the bike around and roared into the early evening without so much as a backward glance.

_So he really is moving on. Well, I am, too._ There was no reason to torture herself by staying here. She had a plane ticket back to LA, back to the life she supposed she'd always been meant to lead. But still, she couldn't bear to part with the cottage, so she was keeping it. Duo and Hilde would want her to visit, and she wouldn't have to impose on them.

And she was going back to her old house, too. Matt's memories were still there, and Sean's, too, but she would be strong enough to deal with them now. Heero had helped make her stronger. She smiled as she went back into the cottage. He had made her happy, had freed her from the pain of losing Matt.

Her smile faded, though, as she walked through her home, remembering all the time Heero had spent here with her. She longed to have him here again, to snuggle with him on the couch, but those times were past. He clearly wanted nothing to do with her, and it was better to let him go.

Better to move on.

In the morning, she would fly back to LA, where her real life waited. There was a novel to start working on, and a movie to oversee, as much as she could, anyway. Anne and Treize would be there, waiting to take her back, and she had writer friends to hang out with.

Relena sat on the couch and tried to be happy. So this hadn't worked out. Maybe Heero had only been a rebound. But deep down, where it counted the most, she knew better. She was letting the man she loved go away from her, with little chance of recovery.

_Oh, stop,_ she chided herself, feeling angry. _We're probably better off without each other. I don't need him. _Feeling foolish, she got up and went into the kitchen to grab a Mountain Dew. There was a half-empty case of Coke in the fridge, and for a moment, she almost caved to the tears. _Crying doesn't help. It didn't bring Matt back, and it won't make Heero take me back._ Her resolve firmed, she took her pop and shut the door.

Her cell phone rang, but she couldn't bear talking to Hilde or Duo. They thought she was wrong to go back, wrong to leave Heero, but they didn't understand. Heero didn't want her anymore. Because of his betrayal, she had ultimately betrayed him, and it couldn't be worked out. Trust would be too high a wall to repair for them, and it hurt her to think about it.

_I have to leave. I can think in LA. I can breathe without it hurting._ Her decision was final: there could be no looking back, not even for the man she loved.

**GW**

A/N: I know, I know..._stop torturing them!_ Well...don't know if I can promise that. But you like it, no? Anyway, there's not much left for any of these characters to say, so the end is in sight. A couple more chapters, I think...we shall see. As for Heero and Relena...don't expect miracles, alright? I'm just a lowly tool for these characters to use. 


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its associated characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Nineteen

Thunder awakened Heero out of a cold and deep sleep. He threw back the covers and lay staring at the ceiling, letting his heartbeats settle themselves. Storms had never been threatening to him, but this particular one was doing its best to shake his house down. Rain pelted the windows, hard and unrelenting, and Heero sighed.

_The perfect weather for my mood._ He sat up and rubbed the heels of both hands over his eyes. _No sense trying to sleep now._ Switching the bedside lamp on, he pulled on jeans and a T shirt, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. As he reached to turn it off, the power went out. _Great._

He made his way to the kitchen and got out a Coke. Lightning flashed through the room, illuminating every feature and glinting off Heero's blue eyes. The following thunder clap made him jump, and he scowled. _This is ridiculous. Storms don't bother me._ But he knew someone they _did_, and his heart twitched. _Relena.__ I wonder if she's okay._ If they'd still been speaking, he would've called to find out.

But as it were, they could barely stand one another. _At least, that's what it seems like._ Still, he knew how frightened she was of the thunder storms that rolled in off the Lake. And he was worried about her. He couldn't help it. She'd been such a huge part of his life this past year, of _him_, that he couldn't just stop caring.

_If she's scared, she'll just call Duo._ But that irritated him. She was _his_ to care for, not Duo's. _Maybe I should call, just to check._ He swallowed the last of his Coke and headed to his room for his cell. On the way, he tried to talk himself out of it. She was a grown woman. She could take care of herself. _And she doesn't seem to need me now._ Yet he found himself calling the very familiar number, and praying she'd pick up.

* * *

Relena heard her cell go off and stumbled through the dark living room to where it lay on the entertainment center. A violent burst of lightning caused her to misstep, and she tripped over the footstool. "Ouch!" she cried out, feeling a sharp stab of pain in her left ankle. _Great.__ Just what I needed!_ She struggled to her feet and grabbed the phone, but it had since quit ringing. _Of course._

She checked the ID, and felt a rush of warmth go through her. _Heero.__ He's probably worried about me. _ But even as she smiled, she wondered about how she was feeling. Shouldn't she be upset over the way he'd acted earlier that day? _He was so cold to me._ But she knew he'd acted that way because of how she'd treated him. Never, not in the deepest recesses of her heart, would she ever truly believe he would turn his back on her.

The phone rang again, and she was quick to answer. "Hi," she said, and moved toward the couch.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Heero asked. She could hear his concern, and warmth again shot through her.

"I – ouch!" She banged her ankle as she flopped down on the couch.

"Relena? What's wrong?"

"I tripped and hurt my ankle. It's no big deal," she assured him, easing backward into a more comfortable position. Thunder rattled around the cottage, spooking her.

"Are you sure?" Heero was skeptical. He always was when she hurt herself and tried to down play it.

"I'm sure." What else was there to say? How could she tell him she missed him, that this whole fight was stupid and childish? And that she'd just realized that? Was she ready to say all of that? And was he ready to hear it and take her back?

"The storm wake you?" he finally asked. His voice was low and edgy.

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah."

Relena waited for him to go on, and wasn't sure what to say when he didn't. The storm outside was intensifying, and as thunder and lightning built around the cottage, she became more anxious and tense. _If we were still together, Heero would be here right now._ The wayward thought was depressing.

"Relena."

"What?" She tried not to sound jumpy, and knew she'd failed.

"Do you want me to come over?" He was concerned again, and she felt her heart leap a little. He still cared enough to offer his aide.

"We do need to talk," she said. It wasn't what she really wanted to say, but she wasn't sure he wanted to hear the truth. _ I need him. That's what I really want to say._

"I'll be right there," Heero said and hung up.

Relena knew it wouldn't take him long, and she hobbled to her room to get dressed. The power was out at her place as well, and it took a few minutes to find jeans and a long-sleeved T. After dressing she went out the kitchen to wait for him, cringing with each lightning flash and thunder crash.

The knock on the back door came quicker than she had anticipated, and she nervously approached the door. Heero stood on the other side, and with him, a possible second chance.

* * *

Heero's eyes never left Relena as they got cans of pop from the fridge and went to the living room. She was limping quite badly, and he struggled to keep his opinion to himself. _If it's not broken, it's definitely sprained. She should go the hospital._ But that wasn't the reason he was here. He was here, hopefully, to make amends with her.

Relena settled on the couch and he sat by her, close enough that their legs touched. It didn't appear to bother her, and he hoped that was a good sign. They sat in broken silence for almost six minutes before Heero could no longer take it.

"I shouldn't have turned you away today," he said, keeping his voice low and soft. He saw her shift, turning toward him, but her features were indistinguishable in the dark.

"I'm sorry I made you leave." There was a small hitch in her voice, one that made him want to hold her hand, to reassure her.

"You know, _know_ that I would never leave you for her," he said, watching her. She nodded, almost to herself, and he heard her swallow hard. "I never meant to hurt you, Relena."

"I was jealous. And because of that, I let my imagination run wild." Relena reached out and touched his arm. Her warmth sent spikes of heat deep into his body, and he knew he couldn't, _wouldn't_ leave until they had resolved everything.

"I'm sorry, too. She isn't my responsibility anymore." But it was hard, too, because he wasn't the type of man to turn his back on someone who really needed help.

"So...where does all this apologizing leave us?" Relena asked. A flash of lightning lit her face for a moment, and he saw her wary curiosity. Thunder boomed close, shaking the windows, and she scooted closer, seeking comfort. Heero took her hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm here," he whispered, knowing that his presence eased her fear of the storm. Relena leaned against him, and he could feel her slight tremble. How many times had they sat like this, waiting out a passing storm? _I want to keep doing this. I want to always be here for her. _

"I'm glad you came," she said. She sounded calmer.

"Me too."

"You didn't answer my question." She glanced up at him.

"We want to be together, right?" _Please let her say yes._

"Yes." There was no hesitation. Heero smiled, though he doubted she could see it.

"Then we should be together."

Relena shifted away a little, and he squeezed her hand. "But isn't that too easy? I mean, after everything that happened?"

"Not that much happened. I did something I shouldn't have, you got jealous, we had a fight." He saw her look at him again. "Right? Isn't that what happened?"

"Yes..."

"Relena, every couple has fights. Or at least arguments. They happen. We're just making up," he told her, his tone very soft. He hoped that she viewed things like he did, because he was ready to be together again. Yes, they had made mistakes. Everyone did.

"I...I love you," she whispered, moving closer to him on the couch. "I want to be together, more than anything."

"So let's be together." Heero took her face gently in his hands, and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, a getting-reacquainted kiss, and although he wanted it to last forever, he broke it after only a few moments. "I love you, too," he said, his voice husky.

Relena leaned against him, curling up in his arms. "I'm glad you kissed me," she said.

"I'm glad you kissed me back," he told her, putting his arms around her. It felt so right, to be here, like this. The storm was still going strong, but it didn't bother him, not anymore.

"I guess I won't be flying out in the morning," Relena teased, playing with the collar of his T shirt.

"No, I'd say not," Heero told her, a playful growl in his voice. "I don't plan on us being apart ever again."

"Ever?"

"Ever." Heero played with her hair, twining his lean fingers through the honey strands. "We're putting all of this behind us."

"What if...what if Syl—"

Heero touched her lips, quieting her. "Don't. She means nothing to me. If she comes around, I'll let you run her off."

"Can I use a shot gun?"

"I was thinking a pitch fork," he said, laughing when she burst into giggles. How he had missed this! He knew it hadn't been that long, but every moment without her had seemed like eternity. "Just remember, _you_ are my girl."

"Okay." Relena snuggled closer as thunder cracked overhead. "Stay for awhile?"

"I'll stay as long as you want."

She kissed his cheek. "That might be a really long time."

"That's fine with me, honey."

* * *

Relena awoke early the next morning, unable to sleep. She knew she should be tired, but excitement about the night before drove her to get up. She and Heero were back together, and she felt even stronger about their relationship. She took a long shower and quickly dressed, anxious to see her boyfriend. He would be working, but had told her to stop by.

The air was cold, and she grabbed her leather jacket before leaving. Her cell phone rang as she was backing out, and she glanced at, thinking she'd ignore it. But it was Anne, and so she picked up. "Hi, Anne."

"Darling, when does your plane get in?"

Relena smiled. "Actually, I'm not coming. Heero and I made up last night."

"Relena, are you sure about this? You were so upset and mad at him."

"I know. But we talked everything out. We're okay now," Relena said, turning the Mini onto the road the Corrigan place was on. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Oh, alright. Love you, darling." Anne didn't sound convinced.

"Love you too. Bye." Relena tucked the cell away and turned up the drive that led to Jade Corrigan's beach mansion. A red sports car was parked amongst the boys' trucks, and Relena felt a twitch of anger spasm through her. Why was Jade here? _I thought Hilde ran her off. _Still, the house _did_ belong to her...

"Hey, Lena." Trowa smiled at her as she walked in the front door. He was finishing some trim work in the vast foyer.

"Hi, Trowa. This looks amazing," she said, looking over his handiwork.

He smiled again. "Thanks. Hey, Middie and I are having a party on Saturday. We were hoping you could come." He brushed the bangs away from his eyes.

"I think Heero and I are free," she said, smiling as his eyes widened. "We worked things out last night."

"That's great. You two are good for each other," Trowa said, nodding. "The party's at two."

"Okay. Is Heero..." She gestured toward the back of the mansion.

"Yeah, I think he's in the great room."

"Thanks." Relena walked down the long hallway. _I can't believe this belongs to a movie star. And I can't believe what a tramp she is._

But the proof was right before her when she entered the huge living room. Jade had Wufei and Heero cornered by the big bay window, both men looking irritated and mad. Relena's blood started boiling. "Hi, handsome," she called out loudly and approached.

Heero's face broke into a smile. "Hey, honey." He reached for her hand and pulled her to him, almost using her as a shield.

Relena didn't mind a bit. She kissed him lightly and sent a quick smile toward Wufei, who also looked relieved by her arrival.

"Well, I should be going. Bye, boys," Jade said, giving Relena a dirty look before leaving the room.

"About time." Wufei picked up a hammer. "I'd like to use this on her."

"Amen." Heero put his hands on Relena's shoulders and squeezed. "Good timing."

"Thanks." She stepped back and winced. Her left ankle was still painful from tripping the night before.

"You should get that looked at," Heero said, watching her.

"I know." Relena hated the thought of going to the hospital, after having spent so many hours there. "Is Cathy coming home soon?"

"They want to keep her until next week," Wufei said. He was hammering some window trim into place. "She wants to come home today."

"I'm sure she does. Poor thing."

"Did Trowa ask you about Saturday?" Heero asked. He leaned back against the wall.

"Yes. You didn't tell him we were back together?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Wufei told me about it," he said. Checking his watch, he asked, "Want to get lunch?"

"Okay." Relena couldn't wait to have him alone.

"Wufei?" Heero looked at his friend, and Relena prayed the other man would say no.

"Not today. Sally's coming soon."

"Alright." Heero took Relena's hand and led her out into the hall. Quatre and Duo waved from the big kitchen, Duo sending her a sly wink.

"They're glad for us," she said, hugging Heero around the waist.

"Yeah. Bye, Trowa," he said, calling to his friend. Trowa waved from his spot by a red toolbox. "So where do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter." Relena was just happy to be with him. Sure, this relationship wasn't bound to be perfect, but none were. They all required work to keep things on the level, and she was ready, finally, to throw her heart into it.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Twenty

Middie paced the kitchen floor, going over the food and drinks. She had tried to remember what everyone liked to drink, but her memory was being glitchy today. She knew it was due to the pregnancy, and normal, but it was still annoying.

"Honey, relax. Everything is fine," Trowa said from the doorway.

Middie sighed and turned to face him. "I know. I just want everything to be perfect. Heero and Relena are back together again, and your mom is here—"

"And we're announcing our baby," Trowa finished and moved to take her into his arms. "It's going to be perfect, sweetheart."

Middie let him take the brunt of her weight, resting her head against his chest. _I could stay here forever_. The thought made her smile, but the ringing of their doorbell caused her to lift her head and back away from her husband.

"I'll get it, Mid." Trowa touched her cheek gently and went out to the door, leaving her to fret.

_I just need to relax, like Trowa said. These are our friends._ She sighed and went out into the hall, listening to the voices. _Duo and Hilde.__ I should have guessed._ Duo was almost always the first one at a party. He wanted to make sure there was plenty of food.

"Middie!" Duo rushed at her, like he always did, and she reacted instantly, throwing her hands out to stop him. He stopped and a wounded look slid over his features. "No hug?"

Middie smiled. "Just not such a big one." She hugged him and gave Trowa, who had appeared very quickly behind Duo, a wink.

"So what's the occasion?" Duo asked, releasing his friend.

"We'll tell you all later," Trowa said. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Just Coke for me, for now," Duo said. Hilde came up on his side. "Diet for you, babe?"

"Yes, please." Hilde gave Middie a quick hug. "You look great, Mid."

"Thank you." She led their guests to the large living room, where they quickly claimed the loveseat. Middie glanced at the rocker recliner, tempted to sit and put her feet up for a moment, but suspected that would arouse suspicion. And the chiming of the doorbell kept her from the temptation, anyway.

"There's one of my girls." Beverly Barton stepped through the door, followed by Sally and Wufei. Middie hugged all three, careful not to let anything slip about the baby.

"Wow, Mid, you look terrific," Sally said, her eyes giving her friend an appraising look.

"Oh, thank you." Middie blushed. All the vomiting hadn't dampened her enthusiasm for the baby, and apparently everyone could see that. Trowa came to her side, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Hey," he said, shaking hands with Wufei and giving his mother and Sally hugs. "What to drink?"

"A diet something," Sally said.

"Coffee for me, honey," Beverly told him, and turned to Middie. "I'm so glad you're having this before I leave." There was a slight twinkle in her eyes that her daughter-in-law found unsettling.

"Wufei?" Trowa spoke a bit loudly, hoping to distract everyone from his wife.

"Coke, if you've got it."

"I do." Trowa bent his head to whisper in his wife's ear. "Hang in there. We can tell them soon." He kissed the top of her head and gestured toward the living room. "You guys can go in. I'll bring the drinks."

Wufei, seeming to sense Middie and Trowa's discomfort, took hold of Sally's arm and tugged gently. "Come on, darling."

"Okay." But as Sally passed her hostess, she gave her a calculating look, one that Middie found just as unsettling as the twinkle in Beverly's eyes.

_How could they possibly know? How?_ Middie stepped aside so they could go to the living room, and felt a wave of nausea go through her. _Oh, please, not now!_ Her head was feeling light, and she leaned against the wall, waiting for it to pass.

The doorbell chimed again and she forced herself to go to it. Heero and Relena were on the other side, and Middie forced herself to smile. The nausea was passing, but the lightheadedness wasn't. "Hi, guys. I'm glad you could come," she said.

Heero frowned and touched her arm. "You feel okay?"

"You look a little pale," Relena said, concern in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing," Middie said, trying to shrug it off, and hoping Trowa would come to her rescue.

"You should go sit down," Heero said, the frown still entrenched on his face. Middie nodded, deciding to concede.

"You're probably right," she said, but didn't move. Her head was starting to spin. Heero stepped to her side, looking ready to escort her to the living room.

"Honey?" Trowa came to her side, and immediately lifted her into his arms. "Let's get you into a chair." Heero took Relena's hand and they followed the other couple down the hall.

"Is she alright?" Beverly asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Hilde asked, sitting on the edge of the loveseat.

Sally came to her feet. "What happened?" Her eyes were glued to Middie's pale face.

Trowa set his wife down in the recliner and turned to their friends. "I was hoping to tell you all a bit later, but as you can see, Mid's not feeling well today." He knelt down next to her and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Mid?"

She smiled and looked at her mother-in-law and their friends. "Trowa and I are having a baby," she said, and the room broke out in shrieks, claps, and whistles. Everyone rushed to embrace them, and Trowa came to his feet, hovering protectively over his wife.

"I knew it." Beverly hugged her son. "How far along?" she asked, bending down to kiss Middie's cheek.

"Just about eight weeks," Middie said, blushing at all the attention.

"I'm so excited! This is so awesome!" Hilde said, hugging Middie. "Have you thought about names yet?"

"Not yet," Trowa said, accepting Hilde's hug with a big smile.

"Maybe...Duo for a boy?" Duo hugged Middie and grinned at Trowa. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Shut up, Maxwell." Heero shook Trowa's hand and squeezed Middie around the shoulders. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Heero." Trowa reached down and helped Middie to her feet. She seemed unsteady, and he kept his arm firmly around her waist.

"A toast." Wufei's voice rang out above everyone else's. He raised his glass of Coke. The others hurried to grab their drinks as well, except for Heero and Relena, who hadn't gotten anything yet. They simply held up their joined hands. "To Trowa and Middie, and their baby. May everything go well, and may Middie be healthy."

"Here, here!" everyone else cried out. Trowa kissed his wife gently on the lips, his eyes locking on hers.

"Love you," he whispered, his mouth close to hers.

"Love you, too," she said and hugged him.

Trowa had been right, as usual. She'd had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"I wish we could be there." Cathy sighed and let her head fall back against the pillow. "You could have went."

Quatre smiled and touched her lightly on the arm. "Like that was going to happen. I'd rather be with you."

"But you could've seen how everyone reacted."

"I can imagine how they did." Quatre rubbed his thumb along her arm. "Trowa and Mid told us first, anyway."

Cathy had to grudgingly give him that. "I know." Beside her bed, the machines monitoring her progress blipped and bleeped, annoying her. "I just want to go home."

"Just six more days, sweetheart," Quatre said, reaching to take one of her hands.

"I know." But she wasn't even sure she'd like being home. With her legs broken, she would have to use a wheelchair, and that bothered her. She was afraid she wouldn't be independent anymore, at least while she was using it.

"Cat, what's wrong? You've been edgy all day."

"I'll be in a wheelchair," she whispered, unable to meet his worried gaze.

"I don't want you to worry about that, honey. I'll be there to help you," Quatre said, squeezing her hand.

"But it's going to be such a long time. You won't be able to stay home with me that long," she said.

"No, but I've already talked to someone about staying with you once I go back to work," he said, smiling when Cathy looked at him, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Who?"

"Oh, some woman who's been looking for a job to keep her preoccupied," Quatre said, smirking.

Cathy thought about it, but no one she knew came to mind. "I give up. Who? Do I know her?"

"Hilde."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Cathy's eyes lit up. "Did you ask her, or...?"

"No, she actually asked me. I thought it would be perfect," Quatre told her, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I told you I'd take care of everything."

"I know. It's just that I don't want to be a bother to anyone," Cat said, her voice quiet.

"You won't be, honey. Believe me." Quatre ran his fingers down her cheek, his touch gentle. "Now, just lay back and take it easy, okay?"

"Alright." Cathy knew better than to argue any more, because Quatre wouldn't put up with it. So she did as he asked, and tried not to worry about how much her life was changing, if only for a few months.

* * *

"So, Daddy, are you ready for this?" Duo asked, a smirk on his face. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, a beer in his hand.

Trowa nodded, a serious look on his face. "Yeah, I think so. I just want Mid and the baby to be healthy."

"Well, I know a great doctor..." Wufei let the words trail off, his friends laughing quietly. They had vacated the living room, where Middie was holding court over her excited friends, and relocated in the kitchen. Now, with drinks in hand, they could relax and tease the new father-to-be.

"Has she been pretty sick?" Heero asked, nursing along a rum and Coke.

"Yeah, she has been. She's nauseous and a little light-headed, but the doctor said it's normal," Trowa said. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"It should pass soon," Wufei told him.

"How would you know?" Duo asked, studying him suspiciously.

Wufei smiled, but there was a menacing air to it. He liked Maxwell, but didn't like being questioned. "Married to a doctor, Maxwell. Goes with the territory."

Heero listened to his friends' easy bantering, his attention drifting. It was exciting, of course, but a baby in their midst would change things. It would undoubtedly start the other wives to thinking, and Relena, too. He smiled, thinking about a little girl with Relena's honey hair and his blue eyes. _She'd be a cute little thing, and smart too._

But of course, for them, a baby would have to wait. There was another step before that: a wedding. He still wasn't sure he wanted to marry for awhile yet, but he _did_ want to, which was an improvement.

"Yuy!"

Heero lifted his head and glared at Duo. "What?"

"Gees, don't you listen? I asked when you and Lena were going to tie the knot." Duo's lips were puckered in a frown, but there was a twinkle in his deep blue eyes.

Heero set his glass down and crossed his arms over his chest. "When we're ready," he said.

"Well don't be so precise," Duo complained. "I mean, like a year or so...?"

Heero shrugged. "When we're ready, Maxwell." He could see his friend's frustration, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Getting married again wasn't something he would rush. Not even with Relena.

"Well, we're glad you got back together," Trowa said, trying to steer the conversation away from Heero's impending marriage status.

"Thanks. We're just going to take it slow." Heero gave a nod toward the back yard. "Got a football somewhere?"

"Yeah." Trowa smiled, and the four friends headed out. Duo sent Heero a mock glare, which Heero ignored.

He'd said what he had to say on the matter.

* * *

"The vomiting should pass soon," Sally reassured Middie. "Just make sure you're getting plenty of water and lots of rest."

"I am. Trowa already treats me like a China doll. I keep telling him I'm not going to break," Middie said.

"I think it's sweet," Hilde said. "But then, he's always been like that with you."

"Yes, he has been. Sometimes it's great, but other times, it feels like he's smothering me." Middie smiled and looked at Relena. "I'm so glad you and Heero are back together. I think you're perfect for him." Her tone was warm, and Relena smiled.

"Thanks. I know, he is perfect for me, too." She shook her head a little. "It was such a stupid fight, too."

"Not necessarily," Sally said. "If Wufei had ever done something like that to me, I might not have been so willing to work it out."

"Oh, sure you would've. Wufei's a good guy," Hilde said, leaning back on the loveseat.

"They're all good guys," Relena said. "From what I've seen, we're all very lucky."

"I'll drink to that." Sally lifted her can of pop.

"Me too," Middie and Hilde chorused.

Relena raised her pop as well, grinning like the other girls were. She couldn't believe how easily she fit into this little group, but she was very grateful for them. In LA, she'd never been sure how true her friendships were. _And now look at me. Real, honest friends, and a wonderful, handsome boyfriend..._

"Someone's thinking about her boyfriend," Hilde teased, giggling when Relena blushed. "I'd say those boys are lucky, too."

"Why are we lucky?" Duo asked, sauntering in to sit beside his wife.

"Because you're all married to such good women," she said. "And Heero's going to marry a good woman," she quickly added, glancing at Heero , who was standing between Trowa and Wufei. Heero kept an impassive face, but did nod, once.

"I think you're _all_ lucky, and blessed," Beverly said. She'd been sitting on the couch, quietly, just enjoying the easy chatter of the girls. She missed being home like this. "And now the next generation is coming." Her happiness was apparent.

"Yes, and I'm so excited." Middie turned her head to catch Trowa's eye, and he winked at her.

"Have you told your folks yet?" Beverly asked.

"No, I'm going to call them tomorrow."

"I'm sure they'll be excited," Beverly said and looked at her son. "Did you tell Cathy and Quatre yet?"

"Yeah, last night." Trowa took a step toward the kitchen. "We've got food, if you guys are interested."

"Interested? Are you kidding?" Duo shot to his feet and gave a hand to Hilde. "Come on, babe!"

Relena watched as her friends made their way to the kitchen, everyone letting the expectant mother go first. She was a bit embarrassed by what Hilde had said; she and Heero had never really talked about marriage, and she wondered if he'd even thought of it before today._ I want to marry him, but what if he's too gun shy after what happened to him before? And we did just have that stupid, ridiculous fight..._

"Not hungry?"

Relena gasped and spun around, glaring at her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow. "What? It's a simple question."

"Yes, but you scared me." Relena crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't _you_ hungry?" She studied him, taking in the grass stains on his jeans, and the maple leaf entwined in his unruly chocolate locks. She giggled. He looked adorable.

"What?" he asked, his voice wary.

She had to stretch, but she plucked the leaf from his hair and showed it to him. He shrugged. "Football."

"Did you win?"

"I _always_ win."

"Always? Isn't that a little...conceited?" She stared innocently at him.

His blue eyes narrowed. "Not if it's true."

"_That's_ conceited," she said, teasing him, a grin on her face.

"What of it? I do always win, if I'm applying myself." He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers gently lingering.

Relena shivered as his eyes grew more intense. "And are you applying yourself to...me?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

Heero brushed his lips across her and drew her into a hug. "What do you think?" he asked, right before his mouth captured hers in a soft kiss and his arms tightened around her.

_I think I'm going to marry you._ Relena smiled against his lips and pressed herself closer to him.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its associated characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Twenty-One

Heero helped Relena down from his Jeep, keeping her hand in his. The sky was beginning to melt, the day colors blending with those of twilight. Before them, Lake Michigan gleamed darkly, and coldly. Heero knew it was too cold to swim, but Relena had insisted on coming to the beach, anyway.

They made their way down to the water, and she slipped her hand from his and bent to roll her jeans up and take off her sneakers. Heero said nothing, but waited for her to test the water.

The party at the Bartons was still going strong, but Heero had felt the need to be alone with his girlfriend. Relena finished rolling her jeans and edged into the water, her steps dainty. He saw a jolt run through her, and had to smirk. It was cold, but he wasn't going to ask her. And, he knew, she wouldn't admit it.

He sat down in the sand and leaned back on his hands, content to watch her._ Every night should end like this._

"Okay, so it is a _little_ too cold for swimming," Relena said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Come out," Heero said. He patted the sand next to him.

She smiled. "Not yet." Wading a little further into the water, she lifted her face to the last of the sun's rays.

Heero studied her, his blue eyes warm. It still amazed him how much her cared for her, how much he loved her. He had loved Sylvia, too, but those feelings had not been as deep as what he felt for Relena. _Maybe Syl and I shouldn't have gotten married._ Still, he didn't regret his time with her.

"Look at the sail boat," Relena called to him, and he looked out past her, where the water lapped at the horizon. The boat was big and graceful. "Have you ever been sailing?" she asked, coming out of the water to sit beside him. She pulled her shoes back on and unrolled her jeans.

"No. You?"

"Matt's parents had a sail boat. We went out a couple of times." Relena stared out over the water. "It was fun, but I never really felt at ease."

"Why not?" Heero turned his head so he could see her.

She blushed a little. "Would you believe I'm a little phobic about water?"

"You don't seem to be with me," Heero said, frowning.

"I know. I trust you."

"You didn't trust Matt?" He asked the question without thinking, and was about to apologize, but realized he really wanted to know the answer.

"I did, really. But when we were on the boat, Matt always wanted me to swim from it, and I never felt comfortable in water that deep." She sifted some sand through her fingers.

"Did he ever force you to go swimming?" Heero's voice had picked up an edge.

"He threw me off once, when I refused." Relena lowered her head, her hair falling forward to form a golden curtain. Heero reached to gently tuck it away behind her ear.

"What happened?" _I bet I can guess._

She looked at him, a soft smile on her face. "It will probably make you upset," she told him. Heero shrugged. "I wasn't ready for it, of course, and panicked. I swallowed quite a bit of water." Relena paused, and Heero noticed goose bumps rising on her bare arms. He reached around her and rubbed his right hand along her arm.

"Matt, after seeing me floundering, dove in and pulled me out. He felt awful." Relena shivered and leaned into Heero. "After that, we didn't go sailing. I wasn't comfortable anymore, not even on the boat."

"He shouldn't have done it," Heero said, feeling his chest tighten as he thought of her struggling in the water.

She rested her head against his shoulder. "No, he shouldn't have. But he did feel really bad about it."

"Good." Heero couldn't help the growl in his voice. It was hard for him to think of someone deliberately putting her in a situation where she could be hurt, or worse. And it was _very_ hard knowing her own husband had done it.

"You're so sweet when you're like this," Relena said, hugging the arm he held around her.

"Like what?"

"Protective."

Heero kissed the top of her head. "I love you. Of course I'm protective."

She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him. Heero smiled, but he still felt upset about what she had told him. Certain things he had learned about Matt had him wondering just how nice of a guy he'd really been. _But I guess there's no sense in thinking about it. That's all in the past._

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't have done it, would you? Thrown me off the boat?" Her voice was soft.

"No. I would never do anything to put you in danger."

"Well, I wasn't really—"

"Honey, you could have drowned. You said you swallowed a lot of water." Heero knew it didn't matter in the present moment, but he couldn't set it aside. Not quite yet. "If he hadn't reacted quickly—"

"Heero." Relena shifted away from his side and turned to face him. "That happened a couple of years ago. I survived. I'm with you now." She reached up and cupped his right cheek in her hand. "Don't get so worked up, okay?"

He didn't want to relax, but she was right. She was his to take care of now. "Okay."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. It was sweet and gentle, and he couldn't help but drink her in. As his mouth melded more tightly to hers, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her down on top of him as he went back on the sand. The kiss went deeper, until they had to break apart for air.

"Heero..."

He swept the back of one hand along her bare arm, feeling her body quiver. Her eyes were bright and intense, and she fit so perfectly on top of him, their bodies molding together like one—

He sat up abruptly and she fell backward, a gasp escaping from her lips.

"Heero? What was that?" she asked, getting to her knees.

"Sorry." He shook his head. "It was getting too intense."

"Oh?" Relena grinned, a wicked light smoldering in her eyes.

"Yes." He got to his feet and reached down to pull her up, making sure to avoid eye contact. This wasn't the first time things had gotten heavy, and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. But he wouldn't go over the line. They would be married before any of that happened. "Are you ready?"

"I guess." Relena glanced back toward the lake. The sail boat was out of sight.

"You okay?" he asked as they made their way back to the Jeep.

"Yeah. Will you stay awhile tonight?"

"Sure." Heero glanced at her, and frowned. Something was bothering her. "Relena, what is it?"

She stopped and rubbed her arms, her eyes on the ground. He waited patiently, wondering what could be troubling her so deeply. She had been so relaxed just a minute ago...

"Is this about what just happened?" he asked, his voice low and soft. She bit her lip and nodded, but wouldn't meet his gaze. Heero stepped close to her and took her into his arms. "We talked about this before, honey. We're going to wait."

"I know," she whispered and pressed her cheek to his strong chest. "And that's what I want. It's just...it's been a long time." Her voice shook, and he gave her a squeeze.

"I know, baby. For me, too," he whispered. "Come on. We'll go cuddle on the couch." She nodded and he led her to the Jeep. He opened the door and helped her in, taking care to be extra gentle.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I didn't mean to be so pushy—"

"You weren't." He took her face between his hands, his eyes boring into hers. "I promise, when we are married, we can make love as much as you want." He kissed her softly on the lips and held her close, feeling her tremble. "I love you, Relena."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Wufei stared at the night sky, his eyes taking in all the stars. It was cold tonight; he had pulled on a sweatshirt over his T an hour ago. He could hear the others laughing as they played rummy. Sally's laugh was loud and joyous, and he smiled. All he'd ever really wanted, since first meeting her, was to make her happy.

_Am I making a mistake by buying that gym? _He knew he had to tell Quatre soon, but couldn't bring himself to do it yet. _What will the others think? Will they think I'm too proud to work for Winner? That I think I'm better than them? _He hadn't given any previous thought to these doubts, but they kept assailing him now, taunting him. It wasn't fair.

"Nice night." The back door slammed as Trowa joined him on the deck.

"Yeah." Wufei leaned on the railing, and his friend mirrored him. The silence stretched between them, but neither seemed eager to break it._ Glad that Barton's the one out here, not Maxwell._ Duo always felt the need to fill the silence.

"The Corrigan place is almost done," Trowa said. His eyes were on the stars.

"Yeah." Wufei shifted.

"I heard a rumor around town that someone bought that old gym." Trowa's voice was low.

Wufei's eyes tightened. "A rumor."

Trowa nodded, but didn't look at him. "I figured you might know something about it, since you go there."

_How does he know that? I've never told the guys that before. Is he just baiting me? _Wufei didn't answer. _Why does Barton have to be so chatty now? _A scowl formed on his lips and he straightened. Maybe it was time for him and Sally to leave.

"You'll have to tell Quatre soon. He'll have to hire someone to take your place." Trowa pushed back from the railing and turned for the door.

"Who told you?" Wufei's voice was low and sharp.

"Lou Vistral."

Wufei turned to face him, and Trowa smiled. "He's really glad you bought it. He thinks you can restore it to its former glory."

"And what do you think?"

Trowa chuckled. "I think you'll make it the place to be."

Wufei let a small smile play at the corners of his mouth. "I'll tell Quatre tomorrow."

Trowa nodded. "He won't be happy, but he will understand. I can guarantee that." He stepped back into the house, and Wufei followed. Sally was at the kitchen table with Duo, Hilde, Middie, and Beverly, and she looked up and winked at him, filling him with warmth.

No matter what happened with the gym, he knew she would be beside him the whole way.

* * *

"I can't believe Middie's pregnant. It's so awesome!" Hilde said. She fiddled with the radio until she found a song she liked. "She looks amazing, and so happy."

"I can't believe she didn't like my name suggestions." Duo turned on the windshield wipers as light rain began pattering against the truck.

Hilde giggled. "Well, she loves us, but using our names? Come on."

"What? Our names rock!" her husband argued, but his tone was good-natured. "So, does it put you in the mood, babe?"

"For kids? No, not yet. I mean, I do want kids, but not for awhile," Hilde said. She leaned back in her seat and turned her attention out the window. The radio played softly, filling the cab with the wisps of a Three Doors Down song.

Outside the truck, lightning streaked the sky in zags of yellow and white light. Hilde closed her eyes, feeling safe and content with Duo next to her. _I'll start my new job next week. I hope Cat thinks its okay._ It really was the best solution, for Cat and herself, but it wouldn't be easy for Cathy to be in a wheelchair.

"What are you thinking about?" Duo asked. He glanced over at her.

"My job."

"Are you excited?"

"I am, but I hope Cat is okay with it," she said.

"I'm sure she will be. She'd rather have a friend instead of a stranger helping her," Duo assured her. He pulled into the drive and hit the garage door opener. They climbed out of the Tacoma once he'd parked it and went into the house. It was past midnight; Hilde yawned as she headed to their bedroom, her steps dragging.

Duo came in behind her and scooped her up in his arms. There was a devilish gleam in his eyes that made Hilde's heart skip as she put her arms around his sturdy neck. "You aren't tired yet, are ya?" he whispered, grazing her lips with his own.

"I was, but you convinced me otherwise," she said. He grinned and tossed her onto the queen bed before landing next to her, his arms pulling her tight to him. His lips met hers, teasing and light.

"I love you, babe," he said, and his cobalt eyes were intense and gleaming. "And I'll be ready for a baby whenever you are."

"Okay," she breathed and plunged her lips fully on his. Any thoughts of babies fled as the couple became immersed in each other.

* * *

"Here, Mom." Trowa handed Beverly a mug of hot coffee. He had insisted she stay until the thunderstorm had passed. Middie, exhausted from entertaining their friends, had gone up to bed, leaving him alone with his mother.

"Thank you, honey." Beverly sighed and leaned back in the recliner. "I haven't seen weather like this in a long time," she said, watching the lightning waltz across the sky.

"Yeah, I'll be glad when these storm fronts pass." Trowa put his head back. He was content and happy, but tired.

Beverly smiled fondly at him. "I have something to ask you, son, and I want you to be brutally honest. Okay?"

Trowa sat forward, his green eyes locked on her. "Go ahead."

"Well, you know that Suzy Clare is moving to Porter next month. I told you that, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Suzy was Beverly's best friend, and his godmother.

"Well, she's been pretty lonely since Bob died, and she asked me if maybe I'd like to move back here and keep her company." Beverly looked down at her folded hands. "And Porter is only a half-hour away, you know."

Trowa's lips twitched. "And your grandchild would be much closer." Beverly met his gaze. "You don't need my permission, Mom. We'd love to have you here. You should know that."

"Yes, but I don't want Middie to think I'm interfering. I don't want to be a bother." There was concern and uncertainty in her voice.

Trowa got up and went to the rocker, kneeling at her side. He took her right hand and squeezed it. "She won't think that. You've never been meddlesome, and you're not a bother. So yes, move back."

Beverly hugged him, tears in her eyes. "Okay, honey."


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own _Gundam__ Wing_ or its characters.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter 22

Wufei watched Quatre enter the café and felt his stomach clench with unease. He knew this should be easy. Quatre was a close friend, almost like a brother. And maybe that was why this would be hard. He would no longer be working every day with his best friends,

"Wufei." Quatre sat down across from him, a tentative smile on his face.

"Quatre." Wufei took a steadying breath. He had to do this now. "I'm quitting. I just bought Lou Vistral's old gym, and I'm going to open it for full business again." His heart was pounding, but he kept his dark eyes on Quatre.

The blond smiled, a little sadly. "That doesn't surprise me, actually. I've always thought you would run your own business someday. You have that drive," he said. A waitress came over and they both ordered a Coke.

Wufei relaxed and felt the tension drain from his shoulders. Sally had been right; this wasn't too hard. "I won't quit immediately, of course. You need time to find a replacement."

"It'll be hard finding someone as good as you," Quatre said. "But I'm pretty sure I can do it."

Wufei smirked, but sobered as his thoughts took a curve. "How is Cathy doing?"

"Alright. She's nervous about the wheelchair, but it's not permanent. And Hilde will be helping." Quatre took his Coke from the waitress, put the straw in, and drank.

"That worked out well. Duo told me Hilde wanted a job." Wufei sipped at his Coke. "Raining again." He motioned outside.

"Seems like it's always raining lately," Quatre observed, a wry grin on his face. "But the Corrigan place is almost done, so we can get off that terrible road."

"Do you think she'll leave you alone?" Wufei couldn't help asking. He still held a small measure of concealed contempt for Quatre and his wandering eyes.

"I hope so. I could make her life as miserable as she's made mine." Quatre shook his head. "But I don't blame her. I was stupid for ever getting involved."

_Yeah, you were_. But Wufei wouldn't say it out loud. Not this time, anyway. "So what's next after her place?"

Quatre settled his elbows on the table. "The last big storm we had took some shingles off Relena's roof, so Heero was checking it out. Turns out her roof is pretty shabby, so that will be our next job."

Wufei played with the straw in his glass. "And I'm sure Heero won't mind being at her place everyday for awhile."

A smile curved Quatre's lips. "No, he won't. And after that…" He shrugged. "There's nothing major. We'll actually get a break."

"The guys will appreciate that."

"Yeah." Quatre finished his Coke and checked his watch. "I should get going, if you don't mind."

"That's fine." Both men stood, and Quatre reached to shake Wufei's hand.

"Welcome to being a business owner," he said, a bit of pride in his voice. "I'll start looking for someone new."

"Thanks. Good luck." Wufei knew he, too, would have to hire people to work at the gym. He wouldn't be able to do everything himself, even if he wanted to. And Sally would help when she could, but he didn't want her working two jobs. Being a doctor was hard enough.

But first things first. The gym needed repairs, and new equipment. Wufei climbed into his Land Rover and headed for the gym. _My place.__ My business. _

The thought put a big smile on his face.

* * *

Relena sighed as she listened to the voicemail. _Why in the world would Anne want me to come out there? Those movie guys don't want my input._ She deleted the message and shut her phone. There was no desire whatsoever to return to LA, but Anne was insisting.

"Hey." Heero stepped into the kitchen. He had been on the roof surveying the damage. "It doesn't look too bad, but it needs work." He took a Coke from the fridge and paused to study her. "What's wrong?"

"Anne called. She's insisting I come out to LA. Something to do with the movie."

"And you don't want to go?" Heero frowned. "I thought you were into this movie deal."

Relena took a drink from her Mountain Dew can and set it down on the dark blue counter. "I was, but the guys doing the writing are real jerks. You were out there. You heard Anne and I talking."

Heero shrugged. "So? Go out there and put your foot down. Show them who's boss."

Her mouth fell open. "I thought we agreed I wasn't going anywhere without you."

Heero set his can down and walked over to press a kiss to her forehead. "Who says you are?"

"Well…" Relena frowned. "But…"

"I have plenty of vacation time. And the guys can finish the Corrigan place without me." He pushed some hair back from her face. "Those guys won't tell you no with me there."

"No? You think you're tough, Mr.Yuy?" Relena teased, a twinkle illuminating her violet-blue eyes.

"Tough enough." He turned away from her. "And your roof isn't that big of a job. We can do it when we get back." He moved toward the door. "I'm going to go home and take a shower."

"You could do that here."

Heero shot a look at his girlfriend. "I could, but things might get out of hand." Relena pouted. "Doesn't help," he told her. "After I'm done we can go out for dinner."

"Fine." Relena sighed, on the dramatic side, and heard him chuckle. "I guess that would be alright."

"Just 'alright'?" Heero crossed the kitchen in five long strides and picked her up, his eyes gleaming as he stared at her.

Relena smiled sweetly. "Oh, you're so romantic!"

"Yeah?" Heero abruptly let go of her and she hit the floor, but he cushioned her fall with his right leg. "Now what do you think?"

"That you're a jerk. But you're _my_ jerk," she said, grinning. "Now will you help me up?"

Heero rubbed his chin. "No."

"You really _are_ a jerk!" Relena climbed to her feet and glared at him.

He shrugged. "Not very convincing."

Relena just shook her head, her ponytail dancing above her shoulders. "Go take your shower. I'll be here, waiting all alone."

"Okay." Heero moved past her and toward the door. "Be back in a half-hour."

"No kiss?" She couldn't help but pout.

Heero let a small smirk lift his mouth. "Later, if you're good." Then he was gone, and she could hear the Jeep take off.

_He's such a tease!_ She smiled and walked over to the table to pick up her cell. _Might as well call Anne back._ The prospect of going back to LA did not thrill her, yet there was a small longing. She liked Minersmith, but sometimes things were a bit dull. LA was always hopping.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Anne. Guess what?"

* * *

Middie listened to her husband explaining why Beverly was going to move closer, and felt just a small prick of unease. It wasn't that she disliked her mother-in-law; she adored Bev, actually. But Middie wondered how much interfering would be going on after the baby came.

She was jerked from her thoughts when Trowa gently touched her cheek. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You seem a long ways away," he said. His green eyes held concern.

"I'm sorry. My mind was drifting." She smiled to reassure him, but could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Are you worried about my mom being so close?"

Middie hated to admit that, but lying, for her, was never an option. "A little. I mean, with the baby coming and everything, I just don't want any interfering." She let her blue eyes fall to the floor and bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Trowa chuckled, and her eyes flew to his face. "My mom was worried you would say that." He leaned down and kissed her, his lips soft and caressing. "Don't worry, okay? She doesn't want to interfere in any way. But she did say she would be available to babysit anytime we needed her."

"Really? That will be handy." Middie smiled and stepped back from him. "Don't tell her I was worried, okay?"

Trowa put up his right hand. "I swear. Scout's honor."

She smiled. "You weren't a Scout."

"Maybe not, but I am honorable. Right?"

"Yes, you are." Middie glanced at her watch. "Are you hungry?" She was starving, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Yeah. You want to go out tonight?"

Her blue eyes lit up. "Yeah."

Trowa chuckled. "Come on, then."

They grabbed their motorcycle jackets and headed out to the truck. Darkness was settling in like a cloak around them, and Middie felt content, happy. She knew life wasn't always like this, so sweet and simple, and she would take what she got. They headed downtown, and she snuggled close to her husband.

"Did you call your parents?" Trowa asked. He held her left hand, his grip loose but warm.

"I did, but they weren't home. I'll try again later." _They really should get cell phones._ But the Unes tended to spurn new technology until they simply couldn't ignore it.

"They'll be excited," Trowa said. He drove carefully, well aware of the deer activity and the precious person sitting next to him.

"They will," Middie agreed. She put her head back, her eyes feeling heavy. Yesterday had taken a lot out of her, but she didn't want to give in to the desire to sleep.

"Take a little nap, sweetheart. I'll take the long way to town," Trowa said. He glanced at her. "You're tired."

Middie yawned. "Okay." She rested her head on his shoulder, and began drifting immediately. _Just a little, quick nap…_

* * *

Heero picked Relena up at precisely 7:30. She was waiting on the porch, leaning against one of the posts. "About time," she said.

"On time," he told her, holding the Jeep's door open for her. Relena straightened and walked down the steps. She was taking her time; Heero knew she was just trying to irk him, but he wouldn't let it bother him.

"Did you talk to Anne?" he asked, watching as she got into the Wrangler.

"Yes. She, of course, is excited. She wants to know how long we'll be staying." Relena clicked her seatbelt and looked up at him. "I said I would check with you."

"As long as we need to." He closed her door and crossed in front of the Jeep. He jumped when she beeped the horn, and glared at her when he got in. She knew very well he hated that. "You do want to eat tonight, right?"

Relena smiled. "What are you insinuating, darling?"

He started the Wrangler and put it in gear. "I think you know." His voice was low and cold, but he knew she wouldn't take it seriously. And he enjoyed teasing her, just as much as she did him.

"I know that I love you, and I'm glad you're going to LA with me." Relena was looking at him, and her eyes were serious and intense. Gone was any pretense of joking.

"What brought that on?" he asked.

Relena shrugged. "I don't know."

Heero touched her arm. "Yeah, you do."

She looked down, shifting around on the seat. "I guess it's because I'm going to LA. I mean, I have some awesome memories of California. But there are some dark ones, too. I'm just glad you'll be with me, that's all."

Heero gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll always be here, honey. You don't have go through anything alone."

"I know." Relena relaxed then, and Heero concentrated on driving. It was dark, with few other vehicles on the road, and he drove slower than normal. Ever since Cat's accident, he thought more about hitting a deer, and what it could do to him.

_And I don't want to risk Relena getting hurt._ Her safety was the most important thing to him. They made it to town safely, and he pulled into the Morningstar Café. They went in and sat in a booth; Heero noticed a couple of younger guys staring at Relena, and let his eyes ice down.

"Who are you glaring at?" Relena asked.

Heero jerked his head. "Some guys eyeing you."

"Really? Where?" Her voice was light, teasing him.

"They aren't looking now." This was said with clear satisfaction, and Relena giggled. Heero busied himself with the menu, but there was a smirk on his face. He liked being intimidating once in awhile, and especially when he was around his girlfriend. Relena was _his_.

"So you don't care how long we'll be in California?" she asked, after they'd ordered. Heero leaned forward, his elbows on the table.

"As long as I've got the vacation time," he told her. Her honey locks were glowing under the low lighting, and he itched to touch them, to feel them slide between his long fingers.

"Heero?" Relena's tone was tentative.

"What?"

"You look like you're about to eat me," she said. Her eyes were wide, innocent, and he felt a huge urge to sweep her off her feet and carry her away to someplace private. The thought had his body tightening, and he took a gulp of his Coke.

"Are you okay?" Now she was worried, and Heero shook his head.

"Yes. No." He leaned toward her, and whispered, "You're driving me crazy."

A sly smile cut across Relena's lips. "Really?" She leaned closer to him, keeping her eyes locked with his. "How crazy?"

"Like I want to carry you out of here and take you somewhere we can be alone," he said, and there was a growl in his voice. His blue eyes glittered.

"Why don't you?" She was testing him, testing the promise they had made to one another. Heero shook his head even as heat punched its way through his body.

"Not tonight."

Their food arrived then, distracting Relena. As Heero watched her eat, he knew they couldn't be kept apart much longer. The desire was growing too strong.

* * *

A/N: There is only one chapter after this. I know there are a lot of things still unresolved, but those will be addressed in the sequel, Take Me Higher. As a side note, I don't usually beg or grub for reviews. But I have noticed this story does not have nearly the amount of reviews that Set Me Free did. So what I'm wondering is if you like this story as well as the first one. I don't mind reviews that critique, so if that's what's holding you back, please, tell me what you think I'm doing wrong. I value all input, as long as it's not mean-spirited.

Thank you.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own _Gundam Wing_ or its characters.

Yes, this really is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and I do hope you'll read the forthcoming sequel, Take Me Higher, when it is posted. Thank you, again.

Hold Me Closer

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Thanks for coming to the airport with us," Relena said, giving Hilde a big hug. Hilde and Duo had offered to drive Relena and Heero to Grand Rapids so they wouldn't have to leave a vehicle.

"You're welcome." Hilde stepped back and studied her friend. "So you'll be gone for a couple of weeks?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not sure how far along the writers are," Relena told her. She looked past Hilde's shoulder to where Heero and Duo were. Duo looked excited and was talking with his hands, while Heero stood motionless with no expression. Relena smiled a little.

"Well, whenever you're done, just call and we'll pick you up." Hilde glanced at her husband and sighed. "He's so worked up about Wufei's new venture. Wufei asked him to help clean the place up and get the new equipment in."

"Heero said Quatre took it well."

"What else could he do? I just hope the new guy works well with the others." Hilde checked her watch. "It's almost time for you two to board." There was a touch of wistfulness in her voice, and a downturn to her mouth.

Relena hugged her again. She knew Hilde was craving an adventure of her own; her failed trip to Paris still bothered her. "I'll call to let you know we got in safely, okay?"

"Okay." Hilde took her arm and led her over to the guys. Heero put his left arm around Relena and pulled her close. She tucked up against his muscular body and wrapped her right arm around his trim waist.

"Have fun, Lena. Tell those Hollywood boys how to do it," Duo said, grinning.

She smiled, but could feel a twinge in her stomach. "Those Hollywood boys," as Duo put it, could prove to be very formidable.

"It's time." Heero nodded to their friends and shouldered Relena's small carry-on. They were in first-class, somewhere he'd never been, and Relena hoped he would enjoy it.

They settled into their seats, and Relena buckled in. Heero buckled in too, and gazed about the small compartment.

"Do you like it?" Relena asked, feeling anxious. Heero was not impressed with her wealth; he never commented on it and had never asked how much she made. He was aware, of course, that she was accustomed to money. Matt had left her a very substantial amount, and had always showered her with expensive trinkets, toys, clothes, and vacations.

Heero nodded and took hold of her hand. "It's nice. And quiet."

Relena smiled and settled back as the jet began to taxi. They were flying to O'Hare in Chicago and would transfer there to a 747. She liked the projected stability of the larger jet, even though they could crash as easily as a 737 or something smaller.

"You okay?" Heero was watching her, his eyes dark with concern.

"Yes. Just thinking about the flight." She hoped he didn't pick up on her nervousness. It wasn't like this was her first time flying.

"You're nervous." Heero spoke with confidence. "It will be fine."

"I know." She closed her eyes as the jet left the ground and felt Heero squeeze her hand.

"It's all right," he murmured.

"I'm okay," Relena assured him, feeling a bit bad that she was worrying him. Still, it was nice knowing he did worry about her. Matt had always assumed she could take care of herself. _Not that that was bad. I just wish he wouldn't have always assumed it._ It was good to know someone out there was looking out for her. _And Heero certainly does that. _

"It won't take us long to get to O'Hare," Heero said. He looked completely at ease, but then he usually did.

"No, it won't." They were in steady flight now and able to take their belts off. Heero slipped an arm around her.

"You're worried about seeing the writers," he said.

"Actually..." Relena nodded and leaned against him.

"They won't give you any trouble this time."

"You're absolutely sure?" She couldn't resist teasing him. "They aren't used to being intimidated."

"They will be." Heero let a small smirk curve the corner of his mouth.

"Well, you _are_ good at it," she told him, unable to stop her own small smile.

"It has its place."

"Mm hmm." Relena just grinned when he scowled at her. "I'm not disagreeing."

"Not directly, anyway. Besides, you _do _want these guys to listen to you, right?"

Relena nodded, serious again. "Yes. I know they think they know what will sell, but so do I." _After all, I wrote the book._

"Then relax. I won't be any more intimidating than I have to, okay?" He squeezed her gently and put his head back. It always amazed Relena how much at ease he could be.

"Okay." _What's the worst thing that could happen, anyway? _

* * *

Wufei leaned back against the wall and looked around with satisfaction. The place was far from being spotless, but it was coming along. Duo and Trowa had agreed to help, and Sally was here now, dusting and cleaning the old lockers. They weren't in bad shape, and for the sake of nostalgia, he wanted to keep and use them.

"Fei?" Sally sounded tired but happy, and he made his way to where she was working. "How do they look?" she asked.

"Great." And they really did: each metal locker gleamed under the yellow lights. "Come here." Wufei pulled his wife to him and put his arms around her. "You did a lot of work," he said, gesturing to the lockers.

"They do look pretty good, don't they?" Sally snuggled against him. Wufei rested his chin against her hair and let himself rest. It wasn't often he did that; his aggressive nature often refused to reconcile with resting. But right now, it felt good.

"Want to call it a day?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

Sally pulled back from him. "Are you sure? It's still pretty early."

"It's nine, Sal. Come on. Let's get out of here." He took her hand and led her out, making sure the place was locked tight. It wouldn't be right or good if anything happened to it.

"Are you hungry?" Sally asked.

Wufei nodded and helped her into the Land Rover. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing too hard."

"Order pizza?"

Sally's blue eyes lit up. "Can I get olives?"

Wufei's stomach turned, but he forced a smile. "Only on half, though."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek, and he felt that familiar (but never, ever boring) feeling hit his stomach, causing it to jump. It never got old, feeling that, and he brushed her cheek with his graceful fingers before shutting the door.

Wufei wasn't sure what he had done in his lifetime to deserve her. In fact, he wasn't at all sure how he had gotten to this point. He had a beautiful, smart, loving wife. Their marriage was solid, but still fun. And they had a great home that was a refuge to them both.

_And my own business._The thought sent high feelings swelling into his chest, and Wufei couldn't hold the grin that spread across his fine-featured face. It almost felt like his life was _really_ starting now, and he planned on fully embracing it.

* * *

"You wanna go to the movies tonight?" Duo asked as he walked into the kitchen. Hilde was putting dishes in the dishwasher. "Well don't you look like the perfect housewife," he said, his voice deep and teasing.

"I wouldn't say I'm perfect, per se." She turned and gestured at the garbage. "I broke one of your Budweiser mugs."

Duo's eyes slitted as he strode over to inspect the contents of the garbage. "Aw, babe, _this_ one?" He stared with wide eyes at a dark blue stein with two Clydesdales and a football on it. "It's my favorite!"

"Sorry, sweetie. It was on a stack of plates and fell off." Hilde sighed. "If you had put the dishes in last night..."

There was no need for her to finish the sentence. Duo felt anger spike through him, but held it off. Things were better between them, but he still felt unrest at times. "Come here, Hilde." He took her hand and set her down at the table. "I know you want some kind of excitement, babe. I see it in your eyes. But with Heero gone and Wufei quitting—"

"I know," Hilde cut in. She looked embarrassed. "I know I'm being a brat, but it's just so...boring here."

"You start helping Cathy next week," Duo gently reminded her. He wanted her to be happy, but there was only so much he could do. Money wasn't at all an issue; they had plenty of that, but there was currently no time for a vacation.

Quatre needed him.

Hilde nodded, but there was no sparkle of excitement in her sapphire eyes. "I now, and I am happy to help her."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We need a vacation, Duo. A real one. Not just some weekend romp—"

"What's wrong with those?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hilde cocked her head and glared at him. "Duo, can't you be serious? I really want to go away with you somewhere."

His eyes softened and he reached across the table to take her hand. "I know, babe. And we will, I promise. I just have to wait until Quatre hires a new guy, or Heero gets back."

"Okay."

"Why don't you start thinking about what you want to do? We can start planning, at least." Duo wanted to be as supportive as he could, and knew planning a vacation would give Hilde something to do.

Her eyes lit up and she came around the table to hug him. "Thank you, sweetie. I promise, I'll plan a great vacation!"

"As long as it includes you in a swimsuit, I'm all for it," he teased and pulled her close for a very long kiss.

* * *

Trowa put the DVD in and sat on the couch. Middie rested against him, and he traced his fingers along the back of her neck, feeling the tension there. A frown touched his mouth; he hated when his wife was tense or upset.

"You feel okay?" he asked.

"Just tired," she told him. It was her standard response, and Trowa knew he had to dig deeper.

"What's up?" he asked, gently kneading his hand along her neck.

Middie sighed. "My mom told me she wants to come and stay the first week we're home with the baby." There was distress in her soft voice, and Trowa wrapped his arm around her and held tight.

"You don't want that?"

She shrugged. "I just don't want her to be overbearing. You know how she gets."

"Yeah." Trowa knew all too well how his mother-in-law could be when she wanted. Cynthia Une was still not sure her daughter had married "at her level." She liked Trowa, but he knew his job and lack of wealth was a sore spot with her. Not that he let that irritate him. Middie loved him, and that was all that mattered.

"I just know she'll be bossy and you and I won't get any peace," Middie said, anger in her voice. "She just wants to meddle."

Trowa kissed the top of her head. "Then we won't let her come. She can see the baby at the hospital."

"It won't be that easy."

"Sure it will." Trowa wasn't about to let anyone interfere with his wife and baby. "I don't expect my mom to be here, either."

Middie struggled to sit up, and he helped her, gently easing her up. "Mom won't be happy," she warned, but Trowa could hear lightness in her voice, and smiled.

"She won't stay upset forever," he said and watched Middie as she got to her feet. "What is it?"

"I just feel kind of jumpy," she said, frowning. "I think I need to get out of the house."

"Come on. We'll take a walk." Trowa got to his feet and turned the TV and DVD player off before putting an arm around her and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I want you to relax, sweetheart. The baby won't be here until late May. You don't need to get uptight."

Middie scowled and pulled away from him. "I don't think I'm being uptight."

Trowa helped her with her coat, making sure that when he spoke again it was with a soft voice. "I just mean that we have some time before the baby comes. We can talk about other things."

"Like?" Middie snuggled into her down coat.

"Names, or how we want the nursery," Trowa suggested. He opened the front door and took a deep breath. The crisp air snapped inside his nose, and he had to smile. This was his kind of weather.

"Okay." Middie took the hand he offered her and they began strolling down the driveway. "Do you have any name ideas?"

"Well, not that many, but I've always liked Ben."

"No." Middie shook her head. "I can't see us using that name, not after what that guy tried to do to Relena."

Trowa's green eyes glittered for a moment. "That's right. So Ben is off the list." He had forgotten about Relena's horrible experience with Ben Travis, and was glad his wife hadn't. "I like Emma, too."

"That's cute." Middie cuddled against him, sending waves of warmth shimmying through him. "But I couldn't. My mom's cousin has the same name, and she's evil."

_Cousin Emma. How could I forget her?_ She had deliberately tried to ruin their engagement party. "Okay, sweetheart. I give for now."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being difficult." Middie's voice was low and contrite.

"Don't worry about it. There are lots of names." Trowa smiled and squeezed her hand. "Let's just enjoy this."

"All right." Middie fell silent, and they made their way down the road, scuffling through the last of the falling leaves.

* * *

Cathy watched Quatre as he dozed in the chair beside her bed. His head bobbled a few times, but his deep aqua eyes stayed closed. _He looks so adorable, and peaceful. _ She reached to touch his hand, wanting a point of contact. His skin was warm, and she wished she could snuggle up to him.

But there wasn't that luxury right now. She looked down at her legs, hating the casts that covered them. She hadn't yet come to any sort of agreement with the accident, and certainly not with the idea of a wheelchair. Quatre had reassured her, over and again, that everything would be fine. Hilde would stay with her during the day, and he would be home at night. And it wasn't permanent, of course.

Cathy sighed and reached for her Diet Coke. How had she gotten here? How? The accident itself was still a blur. The emotions driving it were not. She would like to blame her husband for the whole mess, but that was a cheap way of getting around things. Something, besides his lust, had driven Quatre to another woman.

The truth was, as far as Cat herself could tell, that her interest in the marriage was waning. She could blame it on the hundreds of romance novels she'd read, but there had to be more than that. _Am I that bored with him? _ It hurt to even think it, yet she could no longer ignore it.

_I could've ended it here. Quatre's little tryst was enough reason. No one would've known anything different. _Cat wiped away a stray tear and took a small breath. She did love Quatre. Of that she was absolute. But what was love, really? Was it enough reason to stay and pretend? Her mother would be upset, and Trowa probably wouldn't talk to her for awhile. Still, those reasons couldn't be enough to influence any decision. She knew it would seem very cold and unfair, especially since she'd shown Quatre no mercy for his wandering, yet it seemed almost fair to her.

"Hi." Quatre was watching her, and the look in his eyes made her wonder. How deep could he see into her?

"Hi, handsome." Cat smiled. She wasn't ready yet to make any decisions. "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Quatre stretched, but his eyes never left her. "Ready to go home tomorrow?"

She fiddled with her blanket and allowed a few moments to pass. "Of course." She knew her answer was too slow, and she saw the frown he tried to hide. "Do you want to go home tonight?"

"Yeah, I think I will. I can get things ready for tomorrow." He gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you, Cat." He left without waiting for her reply, and she wondered if he knew anything of her traitorous thoughts. Her heart felt like something was squeezing it too hard, and she had to take a deep breath. The next few weeks, she knew, would decide what the fate of their relationship would be.

The thought left her exhausted.

* * *

Anne was waiting at the airport for Heero and Relena when they arrived. Relena hugged her, seeming excited, but Heero knew better. His girlfriend had fretted on the entire flight here, and nothing he had said had calmed her. He followed the women to a waiting Mercedes and got in the back seat with Relena, hoping that now her nerves would settle.

"So James Corsair called me this morning, and said he has the perfect actress for your main character. And she's actually begging to play the part!" Anne was all smiles, but Heero tensed.

"Oh, really? Who?" Relena was reluctant, and Heero figured he knew why.

"Jade Corrigan! She's the hottest ticket in Hollywood right now, and she's shown herself to be a very capable actress. What do you think?" Anne watched Relena close.

"Oh...well, I really don't think she would—"

"Of course she will. She's going to read for us tomorrow." Anne turned her attention to the driver, giving him a few quick instructions.

Relena was paling and she cast a quick glance at Heero. There was fear in her eyes, and he knew he would have to use his intimidation skills as soon as possible. Jade could not be allowed into this movie.

_I hope everything is all right at home. It looks like we'll be here longer than I'd hoped. _Heero put his arm around Relena and squeezed.

GW

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Look for updates of Happily Ever After now. Thanks again for all the support!


End file.
